


Car Tunes

by Apofenia



Series: Fem!Rog Genderswap AU [3]
Category: Bandom, Rock Music RPF, The Who (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Communication Failure, F/M, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 116,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apofenia/pseuds/Apofenia
Summary: 彼得在三十歲的時候提前遇到想像中的中年危機，因此和正值巔峰狀態的羅傑發生了一系列的溝通失效。看在他們為此傷害的彼此的份上，女孩版本的羅傑被安插到故事裡來嘗試彌補⋯⋯或者補刀。
Relationships: Roger Daltrey/Pete Townshend
Series: Fem!Rog Genderswap AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777696
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Situation Possible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000575) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 樂團的第七張專輯《The Who by Numbers》原名擬為《Car Tunes（車中音樂）》。貝斯手約翰恩維索解釋改名的原因：「沒有人開車會想聽這種音樂，除非他想開到橋下自殺。」  
>   
> 節譯自1975年《NME》，10月4號，Roy Carr的文章：「如果不了解他的話，我還真會把這張專輯當成他的人間絕筆——湯申的自殺遺言。不然你們認為〈They Are All In Love〉的歌詞是在講什麼呢？『 _再會了你們這些龐克廢物，祝青春永駐／等我簽完這張支票就可以滾去旁邊等死了／就像生孩子的女人瞬間變成醜八怪／我也曾有半世風光，現在卻成了垃圾回收戶。_ 』」  
>   
> 故事採用1975年發生的事件大雜燴，為了劇情方便，時間順序可能會有所調動。不用發瘋的作者來告訴你們這一切都不是真的。

芮金娜達爾崔身穿一襲象牙色的蕾絲鏤花亞麻洋裝，風格讓人聯想起她在電影中擔綱演出的角色，只是比那還要輕薄短小得多，而且遠遠不符合宴會標準。與其說這是一件小禮服，不如說更像是那些為了能從家裡把比基尼直接穿去海邊的青少女，在路上打掩飾會穿的度假洋裝：遮住了該遮的地方，又絕不會擋住值得人流連的風光。她裸露在水晶燈下的麥色肌膚無疑加強了這種印象，儘管那並非來自於美容日曬，而是她本身的自然膚色。腳踩著五吋高跟涼鞋，達爾崔的身材比例看上去無可挑剔，但每一個與她初次見面的人仍免不了要對她出乎意料的個頭忘情驚嘆一番。這位轉戰大銀幕的女歌手確實為了今晚的正式場合挽起了頭髮，還特地佩戴了首飾——只不過不是贊助廠商為名流提供的昂貴珠寶，而是他們的表演道具：一條純裝飾用的十字架項鍊和一對塑膠耳環，整體觀感幾乎廉價到有些荒唐。作為主演，這樣的穿著打扮在《湯米》的歐洲首映晚會上似乎稍嫌輕佻，然而她的三名隊友和在場同行也沒有一個人形容正經。這可是搖滾藝人的特權：倖免於常規的約束——社會上唯一被鼓勵 _不長大_ 的職業。

我們及時攔下這位影壇新星。她不知何時躲到了角落，似乎以為自己可以就這樣隱沒在人群之中。

_芮金娜，跟大家說說你這趟美國之旅吧！成為電影明星感覺有什麼不一樣？_

「我不清楚電影明星的部分，但有件事讓我很困擾。」她倒是十分配合地立刻作出應答。

「這是我第一次被要求參加那些脫口秀。雖然我在電視上看覺得還好，可是現場有那麼多人同時說話，口音又讓一切加倍困難。結果我差不多每隔五分鐘就要恍神一次，更糟的是等我回答完問題，他們又聽不懂我說什麼。」她和記者都笑了。「然後突然之間，好像所有人都串通好要一起質問我：『你怎麼不像你唱歌那樣講話呀？』有些人只是臨時起意，有些人則是早就挖了坑在等著我跳。我感覺像一夕被扔回文法學校，校長和老師在逼著我招認別人的犯行。『可可可是我無法解釋！』真的是超慘的。」

_他們可能覺得你這樣很可愛。_

「我是看不出為什麼啦。不過謝囉。」達爾崔不以為意地聳聳肩。

_你和海斯泰勒之間難道不會有類似的溝通障礙嗎？_

「海斯的祖父母是英國移民，他從小和他們住在一塊。我想可以說他其實不算很美國吧。」

_這就是為什麼他不太重視伴侶忠貞問題嗎？你對於他長期留在美國工作有什麼看法？你們有沒有考慮過要結婚？_

「海斯一直都對我非常支持。我們有過協議不干預彼此在外工作的行為，畢竟我們雙方的行業都有點那個⋯⋯特殊？不過我傾向認為這是他對我的體諒，而不是反過來，因為我真的很不想撒謊。婚姻也是同樣的道理，既然我現在還沒辦法做個稱職的妻子或母親，建立這種關係可能會對他不太公平。」

_你提到了母職。作為團內第一個邁入三十代的成員，你現在對這件事的想法有沒有改變？你就沒有任何顧慮嗎？_

「我假設這裡指的是身體方面的顧慮——不，我還健康得很。雖然不是說我特別抗拒，但現在真的不是懷孕的時機。除了《湯米》的宣傳活動，另一部片子也才剛殺青，我手邊還有一張個人作品，而且樂團正準備製作新專輯。我總不能挺個大肚子幹活吧？」她兩手一攤，像是在陳述一個再明顯不過的事實。「不過我沒打算排除這個選項就是了。前兩年我在薩塞克斯買了塊地——基本上比較像是一座廢墟啦。它現在差不多成了我休息時的主要興趣了，等我整頓完了應該會是個養小孩的好地方。未來還很長，總有機會的。」

_這麼說來，關於樂團即將解散的傳聞不是真的囉？很多人都在說你有單飛的打算——_

「沒這回事。我幹嘛這麼做？這種傳聞簡直毫無道理。」

_因為今年的巡演計畫一直沒有下文——_

「巡演需要全體成員的同意，只要有一個人投反對票就無法成行，當然需要比較多時間協商。但這跟解不解散有什麼關係？」

_投反對票的人是彼得嗎？剛好你提到了新專輯，今年稍早，曾有聽過樣帶的媒體人撰文評論這些籌備中的素材「像是湯申的自殺遺言」——你對此怎麼看？_

她嘆了口氣。「沒這回事。你們得知道，彼得這個人是這樣的，如果他有什麼新點子或者新批評，他情願面向業界人士而不是我們。因為他習慣透過談話來整理想法，又把創作當成他個人的事；他若是想先找消息靈通的媒體人試水溫，這是他的方法，我也可以理解。問題在於對方和他討論的目的通常並不是要幫助他——我想他自己不會不明白，只是有時會忘記而已。」說到這裡，她的口氣變得越來越不耐煩。「再說了，那些歌其實是我選的，如果有人解讀出任何自殺傾向的話，還不如算在我頭上。」

_今天是電影的首映會，還是言歸正傳吧！說到自殺傾向，我們從《湯米》劇組那裡聽說，你在拍攝過程中確實表現出某種強烈的自殺傾向。_

達爾崔立刻改變了態度。「哈！你們知道嗎，我是肯恩羅素的頭號粉絲，所以他找上我的時候我簡直不敢置信。開拍前我告訴自己說，不管肯恩要求我做什麼，我都要乖乖照做。結果肯恩確實是很棒的導演，但他不太擅長處理保險問題。我在拍戲期間經常沒有替身，甚至沒有安全措施，他還不停指使我做一大堆瘋狂的危險動作，不幸的是我已經自我催眠不管被吩咐什麼都要答『是』了——」在場的幾名知情者聽到這裡都笑了出來。「——不是開玩笑的，我現在還能站在這裡全憑運氣。」

_除此之外肯定也有好事吧？能不能跟我們分享一下片場裡你最喜歡的部分？_

「哦，那肯定是安－瑪格麗特了，跟她一起工作超開心的！她再怎麼說也只大我三歲，又是個超級大美女，一開始我有點擔心，我要是男人可能連跟她說話都不敢——這叫我怎麼把她當我媽啊？幸好我是女的，還能把她當姊姊，至少母姊之間的區別對我來說沒那麼大，而且能和女性共事真是輕鬆太多了！因為我們家只有女兒，在加入樂團前我從沒跟男生同住過，你們能想像我要怎麼面對那三個傢伙嗎？有時我只好安慰自己這是老天安排我學習跟兄弟相處。但自從有了安，感覺就像回到了家：終於有人說人話了——謝天謝地！到後來我不小心變得有點太崇拜她，她不管表演什麼都好強，我真希望自己能像她那樣唱——雖然我要是那麼做八成會惹毛很多人。」

_但你和肯恩正在拍的那部李斯特傳記電影似乎已經惹毛很多人了。李斯特學會前陣子發表了批評，說這部片子「充滿了強姦、吸血、驅魔和閹割。」——這話是什麼意思？_

「我也想知道，因為我都沒看過成品呢。」眾人一陣哄笑。

「片子還在後製階段，我不方便說太多。總之肯恩來找我的時候說他原本打算拍一系列的作曲家主題電影，但遇到我之後，他決定改讓瑪麗德奧古來當主角——也就是劇本的原作者。這個瑪麗呢，原本是出身貴族的千金大小姐，為了追求當時的流行樂偶像拋夫棄子，包括李斯特在內的一干作曲家都為她寫了歌。她後來根據這段追星經驗寫了本小說，成了本片的原作。我想說這不就是古時候的高級骨肉皮嗎？機會難得，而且想不到他還願意找我，所以我當場就答應他了。」

_我們還聽說這部片的尺度很大。先是《湯米》，接下來又是這種風格的電影，你真的完全不擔心自己的形象受影響嗎？_

「形象？什麼形象？」達爾崔顯得很困惑。

_海夫納對這方面應該有很多想法，聽說他想找你拍《花花公子》。_

「你們從哪聽來的消息？休伊應該是在開玩笑吧。那種東西不是給小模打知名度用的嗎？我只是個唱歌的，我懂個屁模特？」

_也有很多演員拍過啊。_

「喔，還是算了吧。先不論我到底算哪門子演員——脫了鞋我撐死也就四呎十一吋九，到現在我有時還會偷懶買童裝呢，我哪有辦法替人家賣衣服啊——」

「可是小芮，人家賣的不是衣服，而是一份夢想。」惡名昭彰的狂人姆恩突然從人群中竄了出來，沿途順走在場所有人的酒杯，作勢一飲而盡的同時，實際上卻是把它們全都倒到了地毯上。

「我會很樂於見到你登上那本雜誌的，老大。如果你怕難為情，你忠實的姆尼我自願犧牲色相陪你一同上陣。」基斯姆恩攬過自家樂團主唱，以話劇式的魔鬼交易之姿向她湊上手中的最後一杯酒。對此，後者只是無奈地搖搖頭，佯作嗔怪地推了他一把：「走開啦你！」

順著這一推，姆恩大動作地向後仰躺，猛然倒在了幾名猝不及防的來賓身上。他自己卻像毫無知覺似的，攀著身旁的倒楣鬼整平衣服，瞬間又換上一副威嚴的面容，昂首闊步地走開了。

在達爾崔抱歉地扶起飽受驚嚇的賓客之際，我們忍不住好奇她和隊友的關係有何改變——無論她本人表現得再無所謂，隨著電影版《湯米》的風靡，她現在的地位可謂今非昔比了。

_你剛才說到兄弟——這就是你在樂團的日常生活嗎？像褓姆一樣看顧三個調皮搗蛋的弟弟？_

「你們絕對想像不到。」達爾崔撿起掉在地上的皮夾交還給其中一名女賓，口中像是在抱怨，臉上卻掛著笑意。她瞇起娃娃似的大眼睛，笑起來兩頰有著深深的酒窩，這讓她看起來比實際年齡小很多，更不用說她煥發的氣色和潤澤的肌膚彷彿成了健康生活的絕佳宣導。到了今天這一刻，她和她作為樂團主腦的隊友之間從內到外的巨大反差堪稱是戲劇性的。我們不能免俗地要對這份動盪起伏的搭檔關係做出探詢。

_以基斯來講或許如此，但若要將你和彼得的關係看成手足豈不是有點奇怪嗎？相較於卡本特兄妹，拿史蒂薇尼克斯和林賽白金漢來比擬會不會更貼切一些？_

「這話是什麼意思？我們不是一對。」她臉上的笑容立刻消失了。

_這裡說的是關係中的驅動力和緊張感，就像林賽會對史蒂薇——_

「如果這是在暗示彼得曾對我動粗的話，我可以明白告訴你們：沒這回事。就算有也是我動的手——並不是說我引以為榮還是怎麼樣。」

_這種衝突不一定是指肢體上的。比如說你發行的個人專輯，他從不願意給予正面評價——_

「噢拜託，你我都心知肚明他認為那種東西完全是情懷垃圾，跟是誰做的毫不相干。既然你們打算無視他事實上也在同一份採訪中批評了約翰和基斯的專輯，就恕我不配合演出那種老掉牙的惡俗敘事了——不，我不認為那是嫉妒；還有不，我不在乎他怎麼看待我的個人專輯。我的休閒活動不向任何人負責，他也不例外。非常感謝你。」

臨走之前，這位十多年前曾以火爆脾氣著稱的女歌手舉起酒杯朝我們比劃了一下，這讓人下意識地想閃避迎面潑來的東西，但她只是做了個簡單的敬酒動作——當然是不帶絲毫敬意的。然而儘管她在言詞上否定得斬釘截鐵，相信所有目擊這一幕的觀眾也都很難不和我們抱持相同的懷疑：像這樣的反應不正是印證了人們對於這份關係的猜想嗎？

＊

角落的另一側，有三名吉他手站在這裡旁觀了整個過程。

「有趣的是無論年齡、守貞、結婚生子，甚至色情雜誌的話題都不會惹她生氣，不過只要一問到你她就要翻臉。」艾瑞克以一種純然客觀的口吻評論道。

「她當然要翻臉了，但不是因為我，而是因為錢。不然你以為她為什麼突然決定要跟蘭伯特和史坦普對著幹？因為他們不給她賣她那些『情懷垃圾』，就這麼簡單。」不，她翻臉是因為最後那個問題真他媽的下三濫——單就這點而言他完全能夠感同身受。但這可抵銷不了她居然沒對其他那些更冒犯人的問題生氣的事實。彼得在心裡忿忿地想著。看到她不痛不癢地被人當芭比娃娃對待就讓他火大——顯然她是永遠不打算學會維護自己那份非常廉價的尊嚴了，而他除了看不順眼以外還能怎麼辦？

「那麼我希望海夫納拿得出足夠的錢，因為我也會很樂意在那本雜誌裡見到她。」一旁的羅恩伍德笑嘻嘻地接口。

 _看在古往今來所有值得人敬重的樂壇女性份上，可以不要再繼續這個話題了嗎？_ 彼得毫不掩飾地翻了個白眼。話說回來，她又是在什麼場合認識海夫納這個噁心的老頭子的？ _休伊？_ 真的假的？

「那他可得準備好夠深的口袋了，天曉得人家水漲船高的身價現在要開到多少——或者他最好是某種超凡入聖的大師，這樣就能讓她免費答應一切要求了。」是的，他當然知道自己的話聽起來像什麼，他只是不在乎。這世上有太多真正悲慘的事值得人在乎了，誰會來在乎一個過氣搖滾樂團喪失靈感的酗酒吉他手說了什麼蠢話？

「至少她明確否認了關於單飛的傳聞。」艾瑞克保守地將話題轉了個方向。這其中大概有某種安慰的好意，但彼得覺得今晚的自己就像方向舵失靈的飛機，為了不失速只能不斷繞著同一個點在原地打轉。

「一個年過三十的女人為什麼會選擇單飛？如果她原本可以過著在閒賦時從事號稱興趣的燒錢活動，燒到見底再來要求別人交作品，好讓她的樂團可以維持專輯巡演式的資本主義需求，一旦別人犧牲自己的目標來滿足她，她卻回過頭又接拍另一部電影，因此要無限推遲錄音工作的愜意生活？除非她真的有自殺傾向。」他一口氣說完這段話，隨即發現他的兩名友人正以 _見證世上最荒謬的存在_ 的同情目光望著自己。他自認當之無愧，所以坦然接受著這樣的注視。

「你知道，其實你也有單飛這個選項——算了，當我沒說。」看到他的表情，艾瑞克在引發新一輪可想而知的反應之前收回了提案。

此時羅尼卻像被什麼東西吸引了注意力。「嘿，說不定她真的有自殺傾向。」

「什麼？」他皺著眉沿朋友的視線看過去。

「我想她剛從姆尼的杯子裡喝了酒——她可能沒發現拿錯了吧？」

聽到這句話，彼得的直覺反應是他要立刻衝過去完成鼓手和歌手兩人都未竟的任務：把那杯酒潑在地毯或者誰的臉上。但今晚正好屬於他會為了不和她說話而無所不用其極的那種夜晚，因此他很快冷靜下來，接著就想到了完美的理由。

「那酒不會有事的，姆尼正為了恢復狀態在排毒呢。我們從明天開始給他安排了一系列的暖身表演，好讓這個野放了一年的傢伙想起怎麼打鼓——對，我沒在開玩笑。我在來之前親自給他搜過身，那小子是乾淨的，我可以擔保。」他剛說到這裡，不遠處的芮金娜不知道從大名鼎鼎的傑克尼克遜口中聽到了什麼，兩個人正笑成一團。這令他更加確信了自己的決定：人家聊得好端端的場合，他何必不識趣地跑去攪成荒誕劇呢？他完全可以想像尼克遜專程準備了無數挖苦他的小段子，而這世上還有比芮金娜更適合他的聽眾嗎？

「但這是一場盛大的公開派對呢，天曉得他會從別人手裡拿到什麼？芮金娜不是從來不碰這些東西的嗎？要是誤食到就不好囉。」羅尼善盡職責地向朋友勸說。

「相信我，她沒有你們想得那麼清白。她只是非常擅長判斷自己的限度，所以就算碰了也沒人看出來罷了。一點古柯鹼或安非他命是要不了她的命的。說真的，如果她決意要碰的話，搞不好能比我們所有人都嗑得了更多。」而且還撐得了更久。他諷刺地想像了一幕全世界只剩下她一個人站著的畫面。

「這我很懷疑。她看上去沒幾磅重，不是都說藥物的劑量是根據體重來決定的嗎？」對於友人誇張的修辭，羅尼做出實事求是的回應，不過他倒是沒有堅持到底的意思。「我得先走一步了，還要趕另一場活動呢。」

「等等，我跟你一起走，省得等下又有人要來問我沒死在三十歲以前會不會後悔。」他連忙跟上避難的隊伍。

「這也怪不得別人，誰叫你生日快到了，這種話不拿來消遣你要消遣誰呢⋯⋯」正往外移動的羅尼一邊開他玩笑，突然又想起了什麼。

「對了，約翰人呢？我整晚都沒見到他，走之前還是去跟他打聲招呼吧？」

「那傢伙正為了曲目安排之類的破事在跟我鬧脾氣呢，誰知道他躲哪去了？別找他了，只管走吧，他自己會想通的。」就好像這頭牛這輩子有想通過任何事似的，他可不想被沒有結果的等待害得不能脫身。

「你確定這麼早就要離開了嗎？說不定會是個好機會喔。」冷不防卻有人從他背後插上這麼一句。彼得不可置信地回頭瞪向自己的朋友——艾瑞克這傢伙自從追到派蒂以來也變得太過得意忘形了吧？

「我會假裝沒聽到你說過這句話。」他朝對方做出一個造作的警告手勢，隨後便效法姆尼的架勢正大光明地離開了現場。他這是進退有據，可不是落荒而逃——此地並沒有任何會令他不安的理由，更談不上有值得人害怕的事物。他用眼角最後的餘光掃過芮金娜的側影，正接受記者攀談的她看起來開朗、自適、朝氣蓬勃、整個人顯得特別機敏而警醒，簡言之是一切與他相反特質的總和。如果有件事是今晚的他可以斷言的，那就是她不需要任何人的幫助，尤其不可能會來自一個陰沉、惶恐、病懨懨又茫然失措的他。

＊

跟羅尼分頭後，彼得開著他失而復得的林肯行駛在梅菲爾區的街道上——重獲的部分倒不是指這輛車，而是他的駕照——雖然照這樣下去他恐怕有越來越大的機率再度失去它，因為他發現自己正習慣性地開往附近的私人酒吧。不然他要上哪去呢？他不打算回家。鑑於他最近是這麼一個令人難以忍受的討厭鬼，家裡所有人差不多都被他得罪光了；而如果他這時候還打給他的司機羅德的話就真的有點混蛋過頭了。他考慮了一下可能的去處，最後決定大不了之後再駕船前往里奇蒙的錄音室，這段水路在他無車可開期間可以說是摸得很熟了。雖然就工作內容來講他其實比較想去朗波特，但世事總是難以兩全。此時的首要目標是響應酒精的召喚，至於接下來該往哪走，那就要看酒神賜予他的祝福和詛咒究竟孰佔上風了。

他下車步行前往酒吧。隨著目的地接近，視線中卻映入了一個理所當然會出現在此處、只是今天晚上特別不應該的身影：基斯的司機兼管家道格在店家門口踱來踱去，看到他的時候明顯流露出心虛的臉色。

「你怎麼會在這裡？不是說好今天要把基斯提前帶回去的嗎？」他主動向對方提出質詢。

「他試過了——我是說 _我_ 試過了。」道格嚥了下口水。「我原本打算讓他喝點助眠的東西，想說這樣他可能會早點想睡。畢竟是這一位，所以我下手重了點，但藥效卻好像沒有對他發揮任何作用。」

「等等，你說你做了什麼？」一股不祥的陰霾在他心底升起。

「我在他的酒裡摻了點東西，想把他弄昏。」道格索性自暴自棄地表明。

「你在他酒裡放了什麼？」他的心臟停了下來。

「鎮靜劑？安眠酮？總之能從他醫師那裡找到的我全放了！我也知道這樣做不好但尋常劑量對他是不會起效的而且我真的沒其他招數了——」

把道格和他緊張的辯駁聲拋在身後，彼得用最快的速度往停車的方向折返。他意識到自己犯下了很可能會是畢生追悔莫及的嚴重過錯；而此時他唯一能夠仰賴的，只有那個人一向可靠的運氣來解救他們——至少她自己——得以倖免於一場不堪設想的大禍了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Jack Nicholson參加的是紐約首映會，Ron Wood參加的是洛杉磯首映會。兩人並沒有出席倫敦首映會，只是被我借來用而已。  
> -Pete在1973年因為酒駕被吊銷駕照，我不確定他是在何時取回的。這裡採用英國法規：初犯吊銷至少一年。


	2. Chapter 2

芮金娜正設法從員工通道走向建築後方的停車場。這段路途並不長，大約只有三百英呎的距離，只不過實際走起來卻像有三千英呎遠；此外還要加上酒駕碰到道路臨檢時，被交警要求走直線的平衡感測驗。

她犯了一個愚蠢的過錯——不——她犯下了 _一連串_ 愚蠢的過錯：她誤判了情勢，以為最初感到的頭暈純屬情緒激動的後果；而等到她終於想通這其實是一種藥物反應的時候，在場能夠信任的人都已經散得差不多了。她真是被憤怒蒙蔽了理智才會讓自己陷入這種處境。在她忙著對記者的問題生氣的時候，不知不覺灌下的酒裡八成含有什麼不該摻入的成份。她先是懷疑被人惡意下藥，但若是這樣的話，現在早該有人現身了。接著她便想起了基斯的那杯酒。老天，她是多白痴才會接下基斯手裡的任何東西，而且到了這一刻她還惦記著他明天的暖身表演，所以決定不找主辦單位求助，以免樂團必須面臨尷尬的法律究責問題。

於是這就讓她來到了檢驗自身對於體能的信心是為自信還是盲信的十字路口了：究竟她能不能穿過這三百英呎的通道，走到停車場找到她的阿斯頓馬丁，然後再把自己安安穩穩地反鎖在裡頭睡上一覺呢？她馬上就會知道了——馬上——只要她能走完這要命的 _三百英哩路_ 。

或者該稱之為 _三百英哩的紅燈區之路_ ——芮金娜懷疑自己又做下了一個錯誤判斷。她原以為從員工通道退場可以避開潛在的人流，卻沒考量到這顯然也會是任何欲從事避人耳目勾當的人所抱持的想法。她目不斜視地快步越過幾對熱情碰撞的軀體，一方面希望自己不至於倒楣到和哪對認識的眼睛在這時候四目相接，另一方面則根本上地祈禱自己不會被任何人發現。她不確定被認出或者不被認出到底哪邊更糟糕一些，基於前者可能會為公關帶來不必要的麻煩，後者嘛⋯⋯這麼說吧，她對於在這種場合中像自己這樣的存在會被人怎麼看待還是有所自覺的。無論她有多樂意不必經常想起自己的女性身份，在男人堆裡工作還是教會了她許多應該和不應該知道的事。

隨著通往停車場的出口越來越近，她吊著的心思也不由自主地放緩了下來；然而她沒有料想到的是短暫的鬆懈竟會帶來一瞬間排山倒海的疲倦感。使盡全力推開眼前的鐵門後，她只覺得再也沒有多餘的精力往前邁進一步，因此她做了她當下唯一能做的，那就是靠著牆面，盡量把身體蜷縮到最不起眼的程度躲進門邊的陰影裡，告訴自己也許先小睡一會，待到藥效消耗掉就會恢復常態了。

可能經過了好一陣子，也可能並沒有經過多久，她在意識的邊緣感應到有人推開身旁的鐵門，緊接著出現的是一個男人的腳步聲。她的心一下子懸到喉頭，偏偏手腳仍然不聽使喚，同樣遲遲沒有反應的還有她的聲帶肌肉，使得她再怎麼努力也發不出搶佔先機的宣言。在這折磨人的幾秒間，她只得提心吊膽地屏住氣息——而後她簡直想為觀察結果大聲歡呼！正如同當初她在阿克頓街頭一眼識別出對方的命運時刻，來者投在地面上的影子是她於千百人之中都絕不會錯認的身姿。她在心裡讚美幸運之神的眷顧，任由對方攥住腰部將她攙起，為這場鬧劇能在發生前落幕而大大吁出一口氣。

「約翰，我⋯⋯」她使勁調動仍使不上力的聲音，想表達自己對於這份適時搭救的感激，但在能夠說完這句話之前，她突然感覺到有一隻手探到自己的裙子裡。

「如果你打扮成應召女睡在這種地方，這就是會發生在你身上的事。」約翰低沉的聲音從上方傳來。她試圖抬起頭看向對方的眼睛，卻只觸及遮蔽下來的一片黑暗。「作為一個對每件事都這麼有把握的人，你應該早就做好了心理準備才對。」

那隻手沿著她的大腿向上爬升，在抵達根部的那一瞬，她倒吸了口氣，因為過度震驚而恢復了稍許行動力，總算能夠出手拒絕。

「你他媽的是吃錯什麼藥了，恩維索？這玩笑一點都不好笑⋯⋯」她伸手阻擋，卻像推上一堵紋絲不動的高牆。而裙底那隻手無視她的微弱抵抗，正在一節一節地脫下她的內褲。

「也許沒有你的玩笑好笑。兄弟？你什麼時候把人當兄弟了？你會幹你的兄弟嗎？」他抬起她的一條腿，準備把這件貼身衣物從那裡除下。在她掙扎的時候，約翰伸出另一手握住她的腳踝，將箍住腿部的布料剝離細長的鞋跟。

這可是約翰他媽的恩維索的閃電手指在把玩她的身體——這個念頭不合時宜地閃過她的腦海，不知怎麼地讓她一點也害怕不起來，她只是——徹底地感到不可思議。她不敢相信這種事居然會發生在自己身上——他們身上。

「住手吧，約翰，我才懶得管你跟基斯在玩什麼變態把戲，但我可不是某個讓你專門接在他之後搞的小妞。」

她才說完這句話，整個人就被翻過來壓上牆面。一陣粗重的氣息拂上後頸，她感覺到對方俯身朝自己的耳邊湊近。

「真的？你相信這樣說能阻止得了我？你該不會真以為這世上除了 _他_ 以外有任何人會被這種話嚇住吧？」他在她背後冷哼，「有時我很想知道，你們倆到底誰更該為對方抱有的錯覺負責，但我還真想不起你們碰上彼此以前的模樣了。」

「不，我相信我這樣說能夠阻止你，是因為你是我打從十六歲以來的朋友和工作夥伴，會在我犯下愚蠢錯誤的時候拉我一把，而不是落井下石。」她聽見自己異常冷靜地表示。而令人慶幸的是，這段話似乎起了作用。她察覺到約翰陡然放開了自己，並且當即遠離她的後背。

她轉過身來，看見對方正彎腰撿起自己被扔在地上的衣物，隨後一聲不吭地跪坐在她跟前，示意要協助她穿回去。

遲來的怒氣在這瞬間驅逐出她身上殘留的大部分藥力，芮金娜想都不想便舉起手重搧了他兩下耳光。她的手勁不小，伴隨著迴盪在停車場裡的清脆聲響，不閃不避地捱了她這兩下的約翰臉上立刻出現浮腫，幾縷血絲自他的嘴角向外暈開。

「我很抱歉，玩笑開過頭了。」他看著地面含糊其辭，渙散的瞳孔緩緩聚焦。不管是什麼物質引致了他的侵略行為，現在都正在消退。

芮金娜仍在急促地呼吸。她的火還沒發完，但眼見這個高大壯碩的男人逐漸恢復原狀——或者說，退回熟悉的殼裡——她發覺自己很難繼續對他生氣。

她深深吐出一口氣，終究伸手攀住約翰的肩膀，接受了他穿衣的協助。

「有什麼話就直說吧，你在對我生什麼氣？」她按著他乾脆地詢問。

貝斯手垂著頭沉默不語。

「是不是因為他不肯收你的作品？還是他不讓你唱自己的歌？我跟你保證那不是我的主意，可以的話我也不想唱——」

「他打算裁撤掉巡演，不然就是大幅減少場次。他想學披頭四當年那套，轉型成錄音室樂團。」約翰冷不防開口說道：「而你會支持他的決定。」

芮金娜簡直莫名其妙。「先不問你從哪聽來的消息，是他親口告訴你的還是怎麼回事——但我幹嘛支持這種決定？我神經病嗎？我就跟你們一樣需要錢。」

「不，你不需要——至少沒那麼需要。」約翰把她的褲子拉回原處，不帶感情地托著她的腿。「你需要的是自我感覺良好。在這種時候縱容他可以消除你的罪惡感，為了彌補你對他造成的傷害。」

「你在說什——」芮金娜的火氣又上來了，但就在同一時間她突然意識到：原來約翰是在為他的哥們打抱不平——所謂的 _兄弟_ 情誼。她怎麼忍心指責這種美好的感情——這種美中不足之處只在於她會被排除在外的感情？儘管在樂團組建的頭幾年，她一度為此備感挫折，但隨著他們磕磕碰碰地找到和彼此共處的定位以來，這問題已經有很長時間不再構成困擾。她幾乎以為自己忘了那是什麼感覺，直到這一刻為止。想到這裡，她的火氣就消失得無影無蹤了，取而代之的是某種自外於其中的豁達。

「那你幹嘛不自己找他商量呢？」她嘆口氣，引導性地提出這個問題。雖然並不是說她期待能從對方口中聽到任何實質的答案。

「他不會聽我的。他唯一聽從過我的就是開除你的那一次，而且那還是他自己先有的念頭。」約翰維持單膝跪地的姿勢仰望著她，「但他會聽你的。他不會願意承認，可是你我都知道你對他有這個影響力。基斯需要巡演，我需要巡演，而我認為你其實也一樣——如果你考量到自己還剩幾年可以表演。你在他身上做的這一切——無論那是什麼——現在該到了回收的時候了。」

芮金娜半是驚訝半是意料中地俯看自己的隊友，幾乎感到莞爾。

「事情不是你想的那樣。」她搖搖頭，既是對自己也對眼前的人。但她發覺自己絲毫沒有想要解釋的意願。有什麼好解釋的？換作是她大概也很難不這麼看。而且難道她真能夠問心無愧地否認這一點嗎？任憑她再怎麼強調要忠於出身，作為工廠女工的單純生活都已經離她很遙遠了。為了保護樂團的利益，也為了保護自己，她的確不只一次使出過某些手段——比起這趟旅程之初，她曾經基於相同出發點所做過的努力更加不足為外人道的手段。

然而有些事情是不會改變的。有些事情只存在於心裡，你無法對任何人解釋。

「我答應你會找機會跟他談談好嗎？別再胡思亂想了，搞不好是你誤會了，人家根本沒這個意思。」她拍拍他的頭，一手從他前胸口袋裡掏出一包香菸——至少看起來像是一包香菸。但今晚的她實在不可能更不在乎了。

「這不是香菸⋯⋯」看著她從中挑出一支，並將剩下的整包沒收，約翰徒勞無功地發出警告。

「得了吧，就算這是金子做的雪茄也休想我付你錢。」她把菸抿在嘴邊，順手摸索起他的另一側口袋。幾次撲空後，她開始變得不耐煩，這時約翰才終於放棄似的從後褲袋裡取出打火機來為她點上。

含著沒有濾嘴的菸捲深吸一口，芮金娜感到腦袋暈乎乎地飄了起來，浮躁的血液隨之沉了下去。隔著煙霧，她低頭凝視貝斯手靛藍色的眼睛，覺得對方既顯得無可奈何，又顯得不知所措。

「你還在等什麼？該不會在等我開車送你吧？你們的司機呢？你不是跟基斯一起來的嗎？」

約翰咕噥了一些她聽不懂也不想深究的話。

「哦，真是夠了。自己去叫計程車吧。」

「是的，芮金娜。」

「直接回家，知道嗎？別再惹麻煩了，不然我真的要跟愛莉森告狀了。」

「好的，芮金娜。」

約翰自地面上站起身，一下子變回高大又充滿壓迫感的暗影。她強迫自己保持微笑，不要反射性地瑟縮。深沉的夜幕中，對方向她道別前的眼神投射出刻意的漠然和疏離。這是一種她在他身上早已習慣的態度。雖然她從不認為這具有任何針對性，但在今天晚上，在經過這一切波折之後，她突然感到有些寒冷。

——而且她很快就了解到自己犯下的低級失誤鏈居然還遠遠沒有結束。在約翰離開後，她走進停車場領回自己的跑車，準備開門的那一刻，才發現到處都找不到鑰匙。

「見鬼了⋯⋯」這肯定是幸運之神難得拋棄她的悲劇夜晚。芮金娜考慮回頭檢查最有可能的遺失地點，也就是剛才和約翰發生衝突的逃生出口；但即使是她，要在這麼短的時間內重溫這段記憶也未免太過不堪了。一念之間，有什麼穩住她搖搖欲墜的尊嚴的支撐力脫離了身體，她就這樣靠著車門，頹然滑到了地上。

就在這時候，她看見一輛眼熟的白色林肯以稍微過快的速度駛進了停車場。

她直覺想立刻站起身，但一瞬間激動起來的情緒卻讓手腳使不上力。比起勉強爬起來摔個狗吃屎，還不如坐在原地的好——這麼一想她就打定主意調整好坐姿，並在剩餘的時間內匆匆撥了撥頭髮，以最大力度撫平喉頭的哽咽和眼眶的熱意。

彼得把車子停在幾條車道外，一路朝這裡走來。在距離她五步開外的地方，他沒來由地停下腳步。

她抬起頭，看見對方神色不善。他一句話也沒說，只是杵在那像是在確認什麼東西似的觀察著她。這種場面一般要是犟起來的話是可以持續到下一頓飯點的。芮金娜決定幫幫他們倆一把，至少幫自己一把。因為她可不覺得今天晚上的自己扛得住一場沒有獎品的乾瞪眼大賽。

「這個時間你人不是該在酒吧了嗎？」她望著罕見清醒的對方，明知故問地指出。看來他還不至於傻到要在短短兩年內丟掉兩次駕照吧。她略感寬慰地想著。

「『 _這個團總得有人醒著為其他人負責吧。_ 』」他語調浮誇地模仿她的口音引用了這句話，說完便走上前幾步，就近打量她。

「有什麼理由不讓你進到車子裡，非要坐在這裡吹風嗎？」

「我弄丟了車鑰匙。」她聳聳肩說。

「那麼這又是在幹什麼？一杯姆恩的毒酒就讓你棄明投暗了，沒看到附近有警察在巡邏？」

她意識到他指責的是她手中並非含尼古丁的菸捲，於是從善如流地捻熄了，摁在自己的車窗上。

「哦，放心吧，只不過是大麻而已。反正遇上臨檢我就全推給你，他們肯定都會相信我的。」

遭到這頓突來的搶白，他有些措手不及地瞠了她一眼，最後終於受不了地搖搖頭。

「你真是我見過最壞的毒蟲。還待在這種鬼地方幹嘛？走吧。」

他伸手把她從地上拉起來。就在她驚異於觸手所及的溫度的時候，對方也嚇了一跳。

「你是怎麼樣？裝病不想上學的十二歲小孩嗎？明天一早不是要和肯恩去電視台錄影，現在都幾點了你坐在這吹冷風不說，還穿得像是要——」他猛地打住話勢，過於明顯地在腦中劃去幾個詞條，「——去海邊。」

「是我沒考慮清楚，早知道該多帶件外套的。」她自覺沒什麼可以辯駁的，索性老實地認錯。緊接著便像是受到暗示似的打了個小噴嚏。

彼得不知道是被她的坦承弄懵了，還是為了按捺住脾氣不繼續責備她，先是不發一語地瞅了她一會，這才又上前一步。

「穿上吧，要是真的感冒就麻煩了。」他脫下自己的休閒西裝遞了過來。芮金娜默默接到手裡，有些不情願地在對方的注視底下穿套。

衣服的表層就和她的手一樣涼，所以起先她並沒有覺出什麼特別。等到穿上身，她才感覺裡層的餘溫有點太熱了，幾乎像是經過熨燙，這令她難以言喻地產生一股不自在——雖然倒並不是不舒服。過長的袖子籠罩過她的雙手，衣襬的下緣垂落到她的膝頭，好好的西裝外套給她一穿卻成了大衣，而這件大衣妥妥貼貼地將她受寒的身體包覆了起來，儘管尺寸不對，溫度又太高，但確實是現在的她正需要的。

尾隨對方走在別無他人的車道上，芮金娜感到頭暈目眩，雙腳疼痛。彼得頭也不回地一逕前行，她得花好大的工夫才能勉強不落下。為了防止自己因為一時軟弱去拉對方的袖口，她把兩隻手徑直塞進拖曳至腿上的外套口袋裡。待他們好不容易走到目的地，大約是有點累迷糊的她下意識就按照慣性打開了右側車門，然而才跨進小半步，彼得不高興的聲音就從身後傳了過來。

「別跟我說你這時候還堅持要當駕駛。」

「抱歉，我以為是海斯的車。」她順口托出腦中的第一個念頭，隨即不明就裡地後悔起來。彼得方才的聲調裡有某種東西讓她不由得想要進一步澄清。

「我是說，我以為這是左駕車。」於是她給出了這個多餘的解釋，並且完全感到自己是個自作多情的傻瓜；不僅如此，還是個肢體不協調的傻瓜——她本想從儀錶板前挪往副駕駛座，卻沒料到這個平時輕而易舉的動作現在做起來比登天還難。不知道為什麼，她的腳就是不肯合作，硬生生卡在駕駛槽內不讓她移動。對於這個進退維谷的局面，看不下去的彼得自然而然地伸手過來幫忙。

她自己也說不清是怎麼回事，但就在腳踝被人握住的剎那間，隱藏在身體記憶中的恐懼就這樣無預警地襲擊上來。她整個人無法克制地僵住了，甚至忘記了呼吸。

彼得的手像是被燙到似的縮了回去。

這實在太傻了！芮金娜懊惱地想。在她最迫切的擔憂裡，她甚至不確定自己更想避免的是被發現異狀還是傷害到對方。但錯誤已經造成，再多糾結都無濟於事。她一邊在腦內咒罵自己，一邊吃力地搬運下肢。費盡千辛萬苦總算就定位之時，她只覺得渾身上下都充滿了錯位的不適：她的髮夾插得太緊、耳環卡住了頭髮、項鍊陷進內衣裡、裙擺還翻到了髖骨上。

而就像是要報復她一樣，彼得突然冷冷地指示了一句：「你最好繫上安全帶。」

芮金娜簡直無法想像自己這輩子還能有比現在更笨拙的時刻了。在她狼狽萬分地催動不聽話的手指，設法將扣環從頭頂拉過胸口扯到大腿旁的鎖孔的艱難過程中，她感覺到對方從高處射下的視線宛如密密麻麻的針尖一般扎遍她全身。這明明是旁人只需要搭把手就能解決的小問題，但他偏偏就是要袖手旁觀。這是她自找的——他要確保她從頭到腳都認清這一點。

「藥效沒退？你到底喝了多少？」在她耗上好半天才達成目標的當下，他立即以一種生硬的口氣逼問道。

「不至於到長眠不醒，但也足夠讓人好好睡上一覺了。」但她才不怕他。她有什麼不敢說的？

「睡上一——你睡哪了？你就這樣睡在剛才那種地方？你是嫌被欺負得不夠所以要自己往麻煩裡鑽是嗎？在你那顆固執的小腦袋裡究竟有沒有裝進過一絲一毫的——」

「犯錯的是我，受罪的也是我，如果在我身上發生了什麼，不會有人比我更清楚 _我_ 的感受。沒有人可以為我遭遇到的事指責我——除了我自己。如果非得忍受世上每個人都要為此罵上我一句的話，從你嘴裡說出來的肯定是我最最不想聽到的！」

「 _我他媽的是在——_ 」

這總會是一個令她毛骨悚然的時刻——她意識到自己踩中對方雷點的當時當刻。恐怖之處並不在於他可能爆發的怒火或橫流的怨氣，甚至不在於她自身即將從中被引致的一切過激反應。真正的恐怖在於此前未知的懸宕——在於他們雙方都進入了某種隔絕於現實之外的真空狀態；至於在那之後會發生什麼，都再沒有人能夠預判和掌控的全面失重。

然而在所有可能與不可能、以及絕大部分會導致慘烈後果的選項當中，今晚的他卻準確無誤地選擇了並非唯一真實，只是唯一 _正確_ 的那條道路。

「 _——擔心你。_ 」

「⋯⋯我知道。」芮金娜輕聲應道，隨之感覺到幾欲崩裂的神經可能是今晚最後也是最篤定的一次——放鬆了下來。

她安全了——他們安全了。從這一刻起，機組已平安降落至所謂的停戰區。在這裡進行的一切都將發自節制並指向寬容，這樣的信號彷彿是他們之間一種不成文的共識。

「對了，你是怎麼知道酒有問題的？」靜下心後，芮金娜首先提出自己好奇許久的疑惑。

「我在酒吧遇見道格，是他告訴我的。」彼得平鋪直述地回答，同時換檔開上馬路。芮金娜側頭端詳了他數秒才將視線轉回到前方的路面。

他撒謊。當然他經常撒謊，她也不可能次次都察覺得到。但每當她察覺到的時候，她已練就一種讓它們淡淡掃過而不惦念的功夫。並不是說她不在意事實，只是隨著經驗的累積，她漸漸明白到這是一種無意義的耗損——如果連說謊者本人都分不清自己的意圖，那麼去探究這個問題又有什麼用呢？況且這竟然是他在他們和解後採取的第一項作為：一個謊言。她可不打算去細想這背後可能代表著什麼。她情願把錨點放在對方的善意上——這永遠都是她最能夠信賴的前提。

因此她把這份不快宣洩以另一種方式來表達：「操他的基斯和他天殺的鎮靜劑。」

「順便操他的稅務律師。」他立刻接口道。「我接到電話的時候還以為這小子又想到了什麼新的整人名目，結果是這個美國佬囉哩叭唆地給我講解了一大堆法條，說我們其他人不搬到美國會拖累他客戶的稅基算法什麼的。我跟他說：『關我屁事』。」

「而且我懷疑基斯待在美國的時數根本沒達到基本要求吧，他這避稅的盤算怕是要落空了。」對於話題的轉向，芮金娜回想了一下才跟著說道：「不過你得承認他的考量確實有幾分道理，我在電話裡有幾次還真有點動搖。再怎麼說，百分之九十八的稅率也太難熬了。」

「百分之九十八或者住在美國？我怎麼看不出有什麼好猶豫的。」彼得諷刺地表示。「所以你見到他的新女友了嗎？那個瑞典來的加州衝浪女孩？老天，我還以為她媽媽是小琴。」

芮金娜意識到對方不知怎麼地突然生出了聊天的心情。雖然有些摸不著頭緒，她決定順其自然。

「說真的，我分不清他跟安妮特兩人誰更值得同情一點，他搬過去以後我還沒找到機會去他家裡看過呢。也許不妨換個角度想，我們該為基斯高興才是，這些年來倒像是他被我們阻礙了人生追求，現在總算能實現他的加州夢了——只是苦了史提夫麥昆。」

「噢，去他的史提夫麥昆！他不能接受姆尼是他自己的問題，誰叫他這麼小心眼！」

發現對方情不自禁開始護短了，芮金娜忍不住微笑起來。

「就基斯的觀點來看說不定我們也挺小心眼的。前兩天他突然跑來跟我抱怨說，這麼多年下來，樂團居然一次也不曾通知他有沒有被正式錄取，一直以來他都當自己還在試用期。」

「騙人的吧？我以為你早就告訴他了，你不是打從第一天就非常確信他是你要的人嗎？」

「可是你那時候對他很懷疑啊！就連米契米切爾都被你打回票，說什麼『打得太忙了』，按這道理錄用姆尼的話豈不是自相矛盾？」

彼得嗤之以鼻地哼了一聲。「開玩笑，我現在還是對他很懷疑。不過這裡就別裝了吧：那時候難道有誰真心在乎過我的意見？」

「我在乎啊。」

「少來了你——」

「我真的在乎！不然你想我為什麼二話不說就把主音吉他的位置讓給你？我還以為那樣做會讓你向著我一點，誰知道全被你當成理所當然，就因為我是女孩子。」

「哦，這肯定是你對我做過最嚴重的人格汙衊。你明知道那不是真的！」他空出一隻握方向盤的手，佯裝生氣地朝她指點了一下。

「再說了，不然誰要負責拿麥克風？可憐的老約翰嗎？」他乾巴巴地一笑。「我們那時候就是一群糟糕透頂的人，一天到晚光想著怎麼幹掉別人來給自己漲聲勢，殊不知這個樂團根本不是任何人所能掌控的。基特、克里斯、比爾⋯⋯就算是他們也沒有一個人辦得到，我們更不過是白費心機罷了。」

某方面而言，她知道他說的是對的。真相是他們雙方為了多保有一張籌碼，誰也不願意先對基斯亮底牌；而從以前到現在大概多的是像這樣被他們之間的無謂爭鬥波及甚至犧牲掉的案例。能夠自我檢討說明歲數的積累終究還是附送了一點長進，但當她一想到 _可憐的老約翰_ 今天晚上的所作所為，她又不那麼確定他們現在真的比少時好到哪去了。

在芮金娜沉浸於這個想法的時候，車窗外下起了夜間的陣雨。在此同時，彼得正好右轉開上儷人街，早先參加過電影首映會的部分觀眾仍逗留在萊斯特廣場上，遇到雨勢便紛紛向周圍建築物作鳥獸散。見到這個景象，彼得的表情突然陰沉了下來。

「這些莫名其妙的人到底都是從哪冒出來的⋯⋯」就這麼簡單，他的心情又變壞了。

噢，他們就只是 _人_ 而已。芮金娜想要這麼告訴他。她想告訴他一個觀眾和一百萬個觀眾都是一樣的，只要有觀眾，就永遠值得表演者高興；可是試圖控制觀眾是行不通的——你可以決定自己要拿出什麼，至於別人想要得到什麼，卻從來不是你可以管得了的。然而她知道這件事正屬於許許多多自己終其一生都無法說服對方的項目裡的其中一樁，亦如同對方即使傾盡全力仍不可能改變得了自己的諸多意念的其中一則。她可以在這時候提起這個話題，然後讓他們陷入一場註定不會有結果的爭辯，就像她原本應該提起約翰的擔憂，或者新專輯的方向，或者同蘭伯特與史坦普的官司，或者他的三十歲生日⋯⋯她想告訴他這並不可怕，還有她有多麽為自己一時衝動接下另一部電影的行為感到衷心的抱歉。

但今晚的她選擇無條件接受這一份不可化解的迥異，她選擇靜靜坐在自己的位子上，凝視那張由神明為了向世人示範冥思者的形象特意鑿刻出的側臉，從而感受與對方之間那條珍貴罕有的紐帶所帶來的牽繫，就好像透過他的感官，她也能夠觸及到原本不存在於她所知的單純世界中的另一座深奧複雜的世界裡的一切體驗——哪怕只是一點點。

望著雨水的倒影不斷劃過對方險峭的臉龐，她感覺自己像是被逐漸捲入一種柔和而綿密的抑鬱，這既引人憂傷，卻也不明所以地讓人安心。彷彿簇擁在寧靜而輕緩的小小碎波之中，她就這樣無知無覺地闔上了眼睫。

＊＊＊

芮金娜不確定自己是被什麼驚醒的。她睜眼環顧四周，首先認知到這是一間錄音間的控制室；進一步辨別，她認出了朗波特的設備材質和空間佈局，原來她正置身於那間層位較低的中央控制室。

她從側躺之處支起身，發現自己被安放在中控室裡供值班人員休息的長沙發上。房間裡的空調很強，不過她的手腳卻很暖。掀起蓋在身上的毛毯後，她才看見裡頭還裹著一件男士西裝外套——她昨晚一定是不小心在車上睡著了，在那之前沒來得及交代住宿飯店，所以彼得乾脆直接載她到錄音室來，好讓他自己可以順便工作。

把外套掛在前臂，芮金娜赤著腳踏上地板。沙發旁停靠著她的鞋子，前方的控制台則擺放著從她身上摘除的首飾。她拾起自己的項鍊和耳環，接著是幾根髮夾，這時她注意到底下墊的是一摞署名給她的稿紙和樣帶。瀏覽著桌上的素材，她一手清點完拆下的髮夾，另一手順勢探向後腦勺，從厚實的髮流中摸出短少的那幾支。

發覺到對方並不若他自己想像中細膩的那一面總是讓她有股說不出的暗自得意。她四處尋找搭檔的身影，遍尋不著後她抬頭張望，這才透過上方的窗格瞥見他正趴在電腦室的書桌前睡覺。

中控室裡沒有對外窗，所以她找到牆上的時鐘，認明現在是清晨四點，但這似乎說明不了她為什麼會提前醒轉。就在她尋思的時候，電話鈴——正確來說是錄音室專用的電話燈——突然大肆閃爍。於是芮金娜恍然大悟地接了起來。

『芮金娜！謝天謝地你真的在錄音室！我快急死了，差點都要打去約翰家問了⋯⋯』

「比爾？什麼事這麼著急？現在是凌晨四點呢，你要找我關約翰什麼事？」

『你是真的不知道還是假的不知道？你和約翰！你們昨晚被拍到了！』

芮金娜整個人愣住了。

「等等，你說被拍到是什麼意思？被拍到什麼？我們什麼都沒做啊！」

『我哪知道被拍到什麼，這要問你自己啦！八卦小報的記者按行規在刊印前通知我們，我聽到的時候差點沒昏倒！這一點都不像你會幹的事，你到底在想什麼？』

「是昨天那個糾纏不休的記者對吧？我就知道那王八蛋有問題⋯⋯」她按著額頭坐了下來，試圖讓自己保持冷靜。

「聽著，比爾，我昨天確實跟約翰起了點肢體衝突，從旁人的角度看來可能容易造成誤解，但我們真的什麼也沒做。你得相信我才行。」

『我相信你，芮金娜，我什麼都相信你。但重點不在這裡，你明白嗎？他們四點半就要送印了，光是你提供的這種辯詞不足以讓他們取消刊載。我要知道的是看起來有多糟？看起來真的像那回事嗎？』

芮金娜呻吟了一聲。

「我不明白，比爾，這有什麼好報的？那條走道上有一堆人搞到不可開交，他們偏偏要拍什麼也沒幹的我？而且就算我跟約翰是真的又怎麼樣？我們倆打從第一天就沒當過什麼貞潔楷模，『樂團成員私下濫交』？這算哪門子新鮮事？他們難道就沒其他那什麼⋯⋯更有新聞價值的題材可以報了嗎？」

『情勢不同了，眼下是連基斯在旅館牆壁上砸個酒瓶都能上新聞的局面。而且就算我不點明，你自己一定也心裡有數：約翰這麼做或許沒差，你做可就不一樣了。嘴巴上講講跟實際被拍到是兩回事，有多少人眼巴巴就等著看你坐實這一步。也許最近的確是剛好沒有其他更有料的題材可以報，但這種事對他們來說當然有新聞價值了。』

「所以現在呢？有什麼事是我可以做的？你快跟我說，我立刻去做。」

比爾在電話中嘆了口氣。

『我很不想當跟你說這種話的人，但是我很抱歉，芮金娜。對於某些事，有時我們真的就是拿它一點辦法也沒有。往好處想，至少我們還能在刊印前做準備，你跟約翰兩個人目前暫時不要出門。這段時間你自己考慮一下，晚點我再打來跟你討論要不要開記者會。』

「⋯⋯好吧。約翰那邊我自己去聯絡，你先別打給他。」

『我知道了。』

掛上電話，芮金娜把頭埋進沙發裡放聲尖叫。她不敢相信一個掉鏈子的晚上可以連續衍生出這麼多令人抓狂的問題。她自己倒是頗有自知之明：比起某方面的名譽受損，她更恨的是無能為力的感受。什麼叫做「一點辦法也沒有」？她無法接受自己竟然也會有被人說這種話的一天！

出於公事上的直覺，她直接拿起話筒，就要撥打內線到電腦室通知處理順位上的第一個人。但她很快便發現這事沒那麼 _直覺_ ：她的開場白該如何進行？「我有個壞消息要告訴你，你最好做點心理準備」？這算什麼跟什麼？她怎麼能把這種話說出口？她接下來又得說明到哪裡？她從今往後要拿什麼臉來面對他才好？

一陣恐慌後，她沉吟著把紛亂的思緒在心中梳理了一會，接著便想通這其中的癥結並不在於她和約翰發生了什麼。倘若非要攤牌的話，這部分倒是不難說明，她知道對方一定能夠理解她的處境。至於約翰和他之間的問題，那就要由他們自己去煩惱了。如果那份兄弟情誼真的那麼寶貴，這對老同學肯定能找到方法來體恤彼此的。她可沒有無聊到把那種事也攬到自己身上來瞎操心。

然而她之所以說不出口並不是因為以上任何一個理由。她的理由遠比一切都來得更重要，卻是無論如何都不能透過溝通來解決的。

設定好目標，芮金娜握起話筒回撥比爾的號碼。誰說她一點辦法也沒有？找不到辦法的話她就自己動手創造出來！

『芮金娜？這麼快就想好記者會的事了？』

「這個月初我們在洛杉磯的時候，海夫納真的給你開價了？」

比爾靜默了一下。

『這個嘛⋯⋯他開了兩種，我以為你不會希望知道這種事——不過等等，你不是我想的那個意思吧？』

「跟他拿那個低的，然後把獨家報導交易給那間報社。既然有些記者沒能力找到更有新聞價值的題材，我們就幫他弄一個。」

『不是啊，芮金娜，這事跟拍電影可不一樣，你真的想清楚了嗎？』

「我當然想清楚了。與其在不知情的狀況下被人偷拍，我還寧可大大方方脫給他拍。《花花公子》這玩意也沒什麼了不起的，朵莉帕頓拍過，芭芭拉史翠珊也拍過，如果她們都能拍，我沒道理拍不成。」

『人家朵莉帕頓和芭芭拉史翠珊是流行歌手，但你是⋯⋯』

「我是什麼？在搖滾樂團裡唱歌的女人嗎？」她未經思考衝口說出這句話，自己突然一陣好笑。「老實講，我不覺得這兩者在本質上有什麼真正的差別。況且搖滾樂什麼時候與性無關了？我在這裡是『賣弄性感』，在那裡不也是一樣的嗎？」

『芮金娜，我在成為樂團的經紀人之前首先是你的經紀人，我了解你的個性，我只希望這不是你又一次為了守護什麼連你也搞不清楚的虛無縹緲的東西要拿自己去當擋箭牌⋯⋯』

「比爾，你是明白人，我也就跟你直說了：我不怕讓彼得知道我跟約翰有沒有怎麼樣，這是小問題。問題不在於醜聞給人的觀感，因為這事本身沒什麼大不了的。真正的問題在於時機實在太差了，你看到彼得這次為新專輯準備的素材了嗎？他什麼都沒做就被人說成是自殺遺言了，要是事情在這時候爆出來那還得了？樂團的作品跟這一切無關，這種帶著有色眼鏡的解讀一旦扣上去他這輩子就別想擺脫了，這會毀了樂團，也會毀了他的。我相信你一定知道我是對的。」

『你當然是對的，你總是對的。我只是擔心你自己真的可以嗎？』

「我知道我做得到。」

『我也知道你做得到，問題是你受得了嗎？』

「我會的。」

『⋯⋯那我這就去聯絡他們了。』

「拜託你了。」

第二次掛上電話，芮金娜的心境變得踏實許多。一手拿著新得到的素材，另一手抓起彼得的外套，她不自覺地踏著解決難題後的輕快步伐一路往電腦室走去。然而隨著目的地接近，不知道為什麼，她的腳步越來越慢，到了開門看到對方沉睡著的背影的那一刻，她已經呈現為一步也拖不動的牴觸狀態了。

所以她的開場白該如何進行？「我有個 _更壞的_ 壞消息要告訴你，你最好做 _很多的_ 心理準備」？這實在太愚蠢了！叫她怎麼說得出口？

在內心的表層，她告訴自己這事沒道理需要照會對方。一旦劃歸到個人事業，她愛拍什麼唱什麼根本就不關樂團的事。現實計算的那一端，她知道自己將收穫一筆可觀的費用，拓展一些新的人脈，還會增加她不確定想不想要的名聲——最後這項對她當前的電影宣傳工作八成有不小的助益。至於形象意義這一塊嘛⋯⋯事實上她懷疑全世界只會有一個人對此有異議。如果說搖滾明星僅僅把作品使用權售予企業就會被樂迷視為出賣節操的話，搖滾小妞不管為了什麼緣故脫衣服卻總是能博得叫好又叫座的滿堂采；而這跟樂團形象本身通常沒什麼關聯——至少不是價值意義上的關聯。不過最後這點很可能又將是另一道在他們雙方之間形成永久壁壘的辯題了。面對在這世上唯一會為此對她生氣的人，她想先迴避一下風頭總不算太過份吧？

只是在內心深處，那個懷揣著無法對任何人解釋的事物的所在之處，她其實隱隱約約知道自己說不出口的真正原因是什麼。就像她也模糊地知道為什麼對方會因此不高興，還有她實際上是如何仗著這點在從事一切的。

但讓他對她一個人生氣，總好過與全世界為敵吧？反正他們老早就習慣了跟彼此較勁，這次肯定也會同以往一樣，很快就能事過境遷的。

這麼想著的芮金娜輕手輕腳地走到彼得身旁，將手裡的外套披在那單薄的肩膀上，然後攜著對方交予她的工作，悄然離開了這個小房間。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -英國的98%頂標富人稅實行於70年代工黨政府執政時期（1974年達到98%），至80年代柴契爾政府上台後才大幅趨緩。  
> -Barbra Streisand於1977年十月號登上《Playboy》，Dolly Parton的則是1978年十月號。


	3. Chapter 3

「那些傢伙懂個屁，別聽他們的，全是鬼話連篇！」

「真的有這麼糟啊？」

彼得從攤位前拿起一份報紙，頗受娛樂地看著未過晌午就喝得醉醺醺的報攤老闆費勁地把一張一英鎊紙鈔按進收銀機裡：這花了他整整三十秒、半瓶打翻的啤酒和一個被碰倒在地上的玻璃杯。他好奇自己能不能做得更好。就算人們總說醉鬼的德性都差不多，他卻毫無根據地自認為有某種超凡脫俗的能力。

「《湯米》的電影怎麼就背叛搖滾了？分明是那些死腦筋不懂得欣賞藝術！」老人說完一屁股坐倒在搖椅上，一手敲了敲顫巍巍的扶手。

他不置可否地撇撇嘴，往手裡還帶著油墨味的紙卷上隨意瀏覽了幾個比較顯眼的評論欄位。「在任何你能想得到的層面上都一敗塗地。」比方說 _什麼_ 層面？「野心太大，時機太晚。」典型的一事無成的人才會有的抱怨。「這證實了我們的擔憂：搖滾樂已正式進入無腦的墮落階段，除了聲色犬馬和自我吹捧外別無他物。它不再談論我們了，反而要求我們談論它。」哈，你們到現在才發現？

「沒事，千篇一律的廢話罷了。上星期我在美國首映時早就都看過了。」他向老人半是安慰半是自嘲地說道：「對搖滾樂迷寬容點吧，他們的人生全寄託在這上頭了，還指望著它能千秋萬世呢。」

他邊說邊把剛出爐的報紙捲起來往袋子裡一塞。他買這玩意倒不是急於獲悉樂評界的高見什麼的，到了這份上一切都變得有點太容易預測，早已不再有任何趣味性可言。他之所以維持這個習慣主要還是為了做記錄，還有讓約翰玩他的填字遊戲。這個不識相的傢伙老愛在別人看到一半的報紙上塗塗寫寫，與其接受一堆人投訴，不如賞他一份塗個痛快。

踏進謝珀頓錄音室的大門，他在通往控制室的路上和問候他的工作人員一一回禮。每個人看到他都露出了奇怪的眼神，這提醒了他自己有多久沒在中午以前現身了。穿過中庭的時候他看見一小群人聚在那打板球，他直覺想要出言訓斥，接著又決定難得這麼一個美好的早晨，還是別去為難別人也為難自己的好。在走進茶水間的那一刻他只差沒哼起歌來了。儘管因為在桌上趴睡了一晚而有些僵硬，彼得卻覺得整個人有好一陣子沒這麼神清氣爽過了——說起以 _擼一發_ 來開啟一個平凡工作日的無窮妙用。打從上一次去電視台錄影時遇到只管問好而沒有衝他瘋狂尖叫的歌迷以來，他就再也沒有過這樣的早晨了。也許這是他長達六星期乃至於六個月沒跟老婆上床得到的補償，不然就是那件不知何時披到他身上的沾滿香水味的西裝外套在作怪⋯⋯必須說後面這點十分惱人，尤其因為他還鬼迷心竅地把它穿出門了，現在他就沒有一秒鐘能夠不在意這件事。

 _這件事_ ——說不定還有一半跟他昨晚做的夢有關。一面將提袋裡的茶具和補給品擺到櫥櫃裡，他一面回想著經過一上午的洗刷、此時逐漸變得模糊的詭異夢境：夢的內容包括一場雨夜中的車禍、大概是滑鐵盧橋的橋墩和也許是泰晤士河的河床、一只後車廂裡的行李箱、很多的泅泳以及穿著碎花洋裝的芮金娜像奧菲莉雅一樣漂浮於水面的屍體。最後這個意象早已不止一次出沒於他的潛意識裡。照說他是該為此擔憂的，幸而在重重故障排除後（ _謝天謝地，他真的對這一套沒興趣！_ ）如今的他只是以平常心將之視為壓力的投射：夢的橋段無疑是他睡前活動的延續。由於現實中他一度被芮金娜的拒絕引發焦慮反應，在夢裡他乾脆把她關起來鎖進了後車廂；橋樑與河的場景來自前兩天他在電視上看的《魂斷藍橋》，至於夢的構成動機，則明顯可以追溯到他事業上的膠著狀態。總的來說，整個情節反映出他既為了可預見的殞落在怨恨不為所動的對方，同時又為了對方會被自己拖累的徵兆而內疚的矛盾心態——瞧，他這不是完全能夠自我解析得頭頭是道嗎，誰需要一個鐘點幾百鎊的精神諮商？

如果一定要說這其中有什麼令人不安的元素的話，那果然還是芮金娜的 _死亡_ 本身了。關於他自己為何經常需要透過形象來剝奪她的行為能力，從而獲得某種釋放或紓解，原因不好簡單交代；不過單就昨晚的事例而言，他這次倒是有項明確的認知：真正讓他耿耿於懷的癥結在於芮金娜曾有那麼一段昏迷於意圖不明的陌生人環伺下的空白時間。從她熟睡時一無所感的模樣看來，他無法不去聯想自己姍姍來遲之前，在她身上發生過的潛在遭遇。她難道就這樣一直暴露在開放的停車場裡，供所有路過的行人對她為所欲為嗎？或者她採取了乍看周全的做法，比如將自己置於某人的保護底下，實際上卻是所託非人？凡此種種猜測自然是列舉不完的，然而他卻不能向對方求證。他根本不敢想像該如何解釋自己一開始為何會 _選擇_ 丟下她。光是回顧這個念頭就讓他胃部糾結。

但這其實是一份毫無必要的糾結。彼得提醒自己趕緊想想 _今天的_ 報紙上刊登的半版照片：芮金娜一如往常笑得陽光燦爛，他也依然懷抱著那份介於讚賞、厭惡、妒羨，以及極欲攬功之間的複雜情緒。一切都和 _昨天_ 沒什麼兩樣，夢畢竟只是夢而已。倘若奧菲莉雅的結局要應驗在誰身上的話，那也會是他而不是芮金娜；而他應該要慶幸的是芮金娜絕不會是哈姆雷特——在所有留不住的物換星移之中，這或許竟會是那唯一值得人寬慰的錨點。

漫無目的地瀏覽著剛放到架上的日用品，他取出茶具，準備尋找收納的空間。捧住瓷製的的杯盞，他沒來由地被勾起昨晚為歌手脫鞋時，那雙長不過掌尖的裸足握在手中的觸感；而那雙腳恐怕得要踩著椅子才能搆到此處了，他不禁想像起這樣的畫面。帶著難以言說的愉悅感，他動起手將高處的物品搬運到靠近桌面的層位。

「別忙了，她這兩天下午都不會來了。」

彼得嚇得差點把茶杯摔到地上。

「見鬼，約翰，你可以先打聲招呼的。」

他回過頭，看見貝斯手倚門而立，菸酒持於一手，另一手則挾著一份滿是塗鴉的報紙。從完成度看來，他待在這裡已經有一段時間了。

「你說她不會來是什麼意思？她不是填過這星期的班表了嗎？」

「我看了班表，原本排定要錄音的時段改成了私人行程。」

彼得不可置信地愣住了。他在腦中順了一遍兩人昨晚的對話：為什麼她要更改行程卻沒知會他？

「她跟你說過原因嗎——算了，還是我自己問她好了。」八成是電影又要補拍什麼橋段吧。這事到底還有沒有個盡頭了？對於芮金娜推遲錄音工作的次數，他已經到達了容忍的臨界點。

「也許是我惹到她了。」約翰狀似考慮了一下才緩緩說道。

「噢，別急著邀功，你得先去排隊呢。」彼得搖搖頭，決定暫且拋開這份懷疑。

「她愛來不來隨便她，反正也沒人指望她除了做個搔首弄姿的金髮妞之外還能端出什麼貢獻。前期作業靠我們就夠了，誰需要她在這沒事找事的幫倒忙？」這姑且算是他有意和自己最可靠的盟友示好的表示；然而對於他的拉攏，約翰只是聳了聳肩，並沒有和他同仇敵愾的打算。

彼得打量著貝斯手漠然的面部線條，他總覺得對方似乎有點反常。

「今天怎麼這麼早？不會是愛莉森又趕你出門了吧？」

「差不多是那樣。」

「晚上我讓他們幫我一起訂了房，主要是為了能多雙眼睛盯著姆尼吧。你如果不方便回家要不要過來住？」

「不了，謝謝。」

眼見對方眉毛都沒動，往杯中啜飲了一口便果斷終結了話題，彼得莫名感到一股不甘的勁頭湧了上來。

「對了，我昨天又研究了下你那首歌，我覺得你可以唱那個橋接的段子。不是有句歌詞說：『 _就像仙度瑞拉去不成舞會的晚上_ 』⋯⋯」緊盯住對方寡淡的眼睛，他就不信這種話題會起不了作用，「這裡交給第三者詮釋能賦予一種格外尖酸的效果，不過這就是為什麼主述該讓芮金娜來唱，因為這也像是在暗示——」

「「——她是仙度瑞拉。」」他們同聲說道。

「是的，我明白。」一反昨天的牴觸態度，約翰爽快地同意了。

「然後是下一句：『 _有個聲音說：我是你的神仙經紀人⋯⋯_ 』我後來考慮了一下，覺得它給人的印象主要還是在比喻神仙教母，不至於太像是在攻擊基特的同志身份。我改變主意了，我同意你使用這句歌詞。」

「嗯哼。」

 _嗯哼？_ 這他媽的算什麼意思？他皺起眉嚴加審視對方。

「我記得你說過這首歌是你在路上寫的。這趟巡演怎麼樣？你和你那個新樂團一切順利嗎？」

「吉他手是個自以為是的混蛋。」

總算逮到對方露出的細微破綻，他立刻乘勢追擊。

「還以為你對這種人已經免疫了呢，他幹了什麼令人髮指的勾當，居然惹得動你？」

就在這瞬間，約翰的眼裡閃現出情緒的鋒芒，那是贏家誘使對手蓋牌的耀武揚威之情：「他模仿你。」

啞口無言地瞪著面前一臉自得的隊友，彼得默默嘆了口氣。看來他多慮了，今天顯然是 _世上最糟的搖滾樂團_ 又一個正常發揮的日子：他們的主唱依然是個瞻前不顧後的蠢丫頭，貝斯手也還是那個專門放冷槍的掃興鬼。至於他自己——他已經是個 _老人_ 了，才不會被這種程度的挫折影響到心情呢。

「好了，不鬧你了。我先去機房檢查設備。」他將袋子裡的剩餘物品一股腦堆上桌面。

「這些樣帶就交給你了——報紙不准碰，我還沒做今天的剪報。」

「要不要來一杯？」剛獲得一場壓勝的約翰晃著杯子朝他落敗的對手友好地提議道。

「不了，謝謝。」他聽見自己回答得毫不遲疑。

瞧，他這不是完全能夠自我控制得收放自如嗎，誰需要一套療程數百小時的匿名互助會？

＊＊＊

演出爛透了。當然 _演出這回事_ 本身很爛，而 _一場好的演出_ 並不是這次安排的目的，他本來也就沒有抱持什麼期望。要不是為了讓一年半沒握過鼓棒的基斯想起怎麼當鼓手，他是絕不會在這種時候答應現場表演的。去年美國巡演的陰影仍歷歷在目：當 _死忠樂迷_ 變成一種追隨馬戲團遷徙的附屬人員，進而自認有權像指揮畜牲那樣指揮你的時候，登上舞台就像是在自己一手打造的劇目裡被迫諧擬成粗製濫造的卡通版本。這點在倫敦其實也沒什麼分別，只是倫敦觀眾畢竟是倫敦觀眾：管你是莎士比亞還是蒙提派森，對他們來說都是從小看到大的日常一景，談不上值得大驚小怪之處。但他發誓若有人敢衝著他喊任何跟 _跳_ 或 _砸_ 有關的字眼，他會立刻甩琴走人——如果非得做個卡通人物，他至少要當上 _最給人添麻煩_ 的那種。

然而正如同以往所有的自我期許，他這份心願往隊上一擱顯然勝算渺茫：登台之前，基斯又犯起了怯場的老毛病，窩在後台的廁所裡大吐特吐，他試著別針對他的表現計較太多，但開演後他還是憋不住朝對方破口大罵了好幾次；消失到最後一刻的約翰帶著天曉得吸了幾條粉的眼神和照例震天價響的音量現身，後面這點對他越來越不靈光的耳朵沒什麼幫助，但起碼讓他們七零八落的聲音聽上去有八成像回事；至於芮金娜，不知去哪忙活了一下午的她人好到願意進廁所照顧基斯，這卻導致她被弄髒了表演服，不得不臨時替換成便裝上場。他不確定這套衣服是何處拂了她的意，在他看來那樣的 _長度_ 是短裙還是短褲根本就沒有區別，但她彷彿事隔十年才對前排觀眾盯著她大腿根的露骨視線起了遲來的羞恥心似的，不但整個人罕見地心不在焉，甚至有幾回直接就忘了詞——鑑於曲目是她自己訂的，要辦到這點實在相當不簡單。

謝幕環節讓他們四個人全體聚在台前，這總是一個得以放心觸碰任何人的機會。他用左手攬住濕淋淋的基斯，但當他伸出右手想把芮金娜拉過來的時候，他突然注意到手指正在流血——這非常奇怪，因為他確信自己開演前打定了主意絕不響應觀眾要求；而且也沒道理是他又在無意間模仿了主唱動作，他今天分明提醒過自己別太往她的方向關注⋯⋯

這麼一猶豫，芮金娜已經跟在約翰身後離場了。意識到錯失了能夠打聽她去向的最佳時機，彼得心底一陣懊惱。一想到還得多等一週才能在下場演出中得到答案，他更是煩躁得不能自已。在拆卸設備的一片嘈雜中悶了半晌，他終於決定是可忍孰不可忍，他現在立刻就要找人問個清楚！

「比爾在哪？」面對上前遞送止血貼的巡演助理，他口氣不善地詢問；發現來者是張沒見過的生面孔，他的態度更是轉趨警戒。

「我不知道，抱歉，今天是我第一次負責帶團⋯⋯」新進助理表現得緊張兮兮，但這並不是他想聽到的答案。他感覺不到該有的同情心，幾乎當場就要發作起來。

「比爾今晚沒來，不過他跟我說過明天一早會先去錄音室。」聽到這裡的對話，收拾到一半的音控師鮑伯急忙趕過來緩頰，「外頭接獲消息的人潮已經開始聚集了，你們要不要先從後門撤退？」

「對啊，車子已經準備好了，要走隨時可以走！」得到了救星，年輕人像死裡逃生那樣殷切地望著他。

看了看可憐巴巴的助理，又看了看一旁正鬼鬼祟祟跟外聘人員進行不明交易的鼓手，彼得無奈地沉下肩膀。

「好吧，我先把基斯帶走好了。」

只不過是多等一個晚上而已，他 _當然_ 可以忍。

＊

坐在床邊聆聽基斯花三小時哭訴關於小琴他已經聽過上百遍的一切，就在他的眼皮開始克制不住地耷拉下來之前，鼓手終於沉入了夢鄉；而凱倫還想知道他為何擁有無盡的耐心哄孩子睡覺——任何能跟基斯相處超過一整天卻不發瘋的人都終將磨練出殉道者的心志。彼得一邊強打起精神腹誹，一邊放輕腳步隨著道格向門外走去。

一跨出房門，道格便換上一副為難的臉色怯生生地瞅著他。根據他在業界和人打交道的經驗，這種態度通常跟錢有關。

「又怎麼了？別跟我說他發現了我贖回他雇的打手？」他想起上回得知基斯居然買兇對付小琴的新男友時自己有多吃驚，更別說小臉樂團的伊恩麥克拉根還是他們所有人的朋友。幸虧這是個花點小錢就能解決的問題——只要能用錢解決的問題都不是真正的問題。

「什麼？哦，不是的，他對這事接受得很好，事實上他很後悔。」道格稍作猶豫，終究還是往下說道：「我想談的是他這趟返英的開銷，我已經開了好幾張空頭支票出去了，算一算也該到了跳票的時候⋯⋯」

「如果我沒記錯的話，去年不是才入帳了一筆巡演的額外酬勞嗎？」他挑眉問道。

「他為了給林哥慶生，租了架飛機來拉橫幅，一口氣全花掉了。」道格苦著臉解釋。

彼得頓了頓，覺得自己不是很確定那是什麼意思。

「所以他這趟回來除了機票跟住宿外還有哪些開銷？」

「噢，你知道的，上館子跟夜店的花銷、給安妮特買的禮物和衣服、付給旅館的賠償金、他自己的行頭、租賃場地和模特的費用、他還預訂了一款新車⋯⋯」

在腦袋抽痛起來之前，他趕緊做了個制止的手勢。「行了，你就給我估一個總額吧。」

道格說了個感覺上相當於艾瑪念的私校最少五年份學雜費的數字。聽完他連反應都懶得做，只管從外套內袋裡掏出支票簿來填了個整數。

「這樣夠嗎？」

「夠，當然夠——不夠也得夠！我的老天爺，我該怎麼答謝你才好？」道格只差沒熱淚盈眶地親吻那張支票。這讓彼得非自願地生出一股替對方難為情的感受，為此他只好挪開視線，舉步逃往自己的房間。

「拜託你明早幫我把他完好地帶到錄音室就好。」話說出口後，他才意識到自己實際在想的是 _拜託你別讓他死掉就好_ 。

「一言為定！」在他背後熱烈承諾的道格分毫沒有察覺他的弦外之音。

＊

進到浴室裡隨便沖了個澡——他實在沒精神守著一缸水放滿了——然後他換上衣服準備就寢，卻在這時碰上了麻煩：洗手台的水龍頭關不上了。有那麼幾分鐘，他打算就這樣不管不顧地睡它個昏天黑地，一切留待明天起床再說，不過上回錄音間淹大水的景象不祥地盤桓於眼前。他嘆口氣，心不甘情不願地拿起話筒撥打巡演經紀人的房號。

『是的，彼得，有什麼我能幫忙的嗎？』又是那個新來的助理，他不自在地糾結了一陣。

「浴室的水龍頭壞了，我不想叫修，直接幫我換房間吧。」

『我知道了，你等我安排一下。』對方回答得很快。他真心希望這是個好兆頭。

令他鬆一口氣的是，僅僅過了五分鐘，飯店人員就送來新的房間鑰匙。於是他趕緊抄起行李，動身前往另一個樓層。當他抵達指定區域的時候，現場連保全都已經部署好了。在腦中草草數落了下自己無端對新人抱持成見的陋習，他如釋重負地推開今晚歸宿的大門。

將鑰匙和行李往桌上一丟，他連燈都沒開便栽到床上，預計就此睡到天明。可是朦朦朧朧間，他彷彿聽到近在咫尺的某處傳來女人的嬌喘，而且隨著他的感官逐漸適應環境，那聲音甚至越發清晰了起來。他現在基本上可以一字不落地分辨出那女人叫床的口條，內容不外乎是些「幹我」、「天啊」、「是的」之類談不上有何新意的台詞。

幸好這當中還是有著某項優點的，他模糊地想著，那就是她的聲音聽上去跟芮金娜莫名有些相似——如果芮金娜兼差拍色情片，而且人就住在他隔壁房間的話——不過這種事當然不可能了，就跟這世上竟會有第二個人的聲音聽起來像芮金娜一樣不可能—— **等等，什麼？！**

彼得整個人清醒了過來。他坐起身，扭開床頭燈環顧四周。

從空間佈局看來，這裡曾經是整間總統套房的一部分。大約是出於某種短期商業考量，飯店將一間房分隔成了兩間。為了節省成本，他們只在牆壁的表面鋪上原先的壁紙，隔間的材質卻採用了便宜的夾板；除此之外，顯然還有某個天才偷懶到把兩間客房設計成對稱的配置，也就是說他身下這張床正與對門的那一張齊頭並連。

巧的是他今天遇上的 _天才_ 不只這一位——那名新來的巡演助理不知道是少了哪根筋，居然把他換到芮金娜的隔壁房間。說真的，他對於他們今晚登記在同一家飯店的事實一無所知。芮金娜近幾年來很少與他們同住，基於她被他們三人的脫序行徑牽連的漫長受害史，他會說這是項明智的決定。但倘若全團必須同進同出⋯⋯他不曉得巡演工作圈流傳著哪些共識，但他一直以為多數樂團的管理小冊子肯定都會在某處以斗大的字體標示著 _不得把主唱和吉他手安置於同一樓面_ 之類的普遍忌諱。他固然不會說他們之間真有什麼非要往死裡迴避的需求—— _旅途情緣_ 畢竟不是什麼秘密，要說他從未主動或被動地撞上過什麼，那自然是不可能的。但像今天這樣的場面他還真是前所未聞，因為芮金娜顯然完全不知道他人就在隔壁。

將近有三十秒左右的時間，彼得一度陷入真誠的道德困局。儘管嚴格追究起來，三十秒大概算不上體面，但他再怎麼說也是確確實實用盡其中的每一毫秒進行過天人交戰之後，才做下了 _活生生的臨場體驗總比屍體健康_ 的判斷。

你問那算什麼邏輯？鬼才知道！他只是需要一個能把手伸進褲子的理由而已。

耳邊聽著一紙牆外的動靜，他放任自己的感官肆意刺探。芮金娜在床上是什麼模樣？她更偏好強勢的主導還是順從的馴服？單就目前的聲音推斷起來，他會說是前者。證據在於她的態度更像是在煽動和引導，而不像是忘情的耽溺。在欠缺畫面線索的遺憾下，他憑直覺推測騎乘位應該比較適合她，一半是為了她那個得自招牌特技動作的 _牛仔女孩_ 稱號——不，他是說真的；另一半則是為了她好。畢竟就憑她那不值一提的身量，這個姿勢既不容易造成負擔，對她而言至少也會比較安全。

但他隨即意識到這裡藏著一個潛在的問題：但凡她的床伴有一絲一毫他現在這樣的心思，她要想在床上維持主導權只能說是字面上的天方夜譚。對大多數男人的體格而言，芮金娜就像個充氣玩偶一樣便於擺佈，他完全可以想像有那麼多舉措是對方只要起心動念就能無視她的意願擅自操作的。恐怕無論她本人抱持何種態度，類似的處境都只會如影隨形；思及此處，自覺是在為人設想的他卻醞釀出某種難以啟齒的私心，開始期待她那無與倫比的調適能力也能於此發揮作用。

不知幸或不幸，對面的男人彷彿心有靈犀似的選在此時動手替他驗證。他先是聽到一連串床板的傾軋，隨後是重物被放倒的鈍響。從這一刻起，芮金娜的聲音徹底變了調，她不再吐露有意義的字句，只是斷斷續續地發出呻吟和喘息。隨著肉體拍打的節奏加重，她的叫聲越來越響，音調更破碎成顫抖的哭腔；就在崩潰的哀求轉成語無倫次的啜泣的那一瞬，所有的人聲突然全面靜止了，整個空間僅剩狂亂的撞擊聲急遽疊加。他不確定這段時間持續了多久，但它停止得就跟發生時一樣驟然，頃刻之間，芮金娜像是從死亡的國度被帶回到人世間，猛地吸了口長長的氧氣，緊接著是一陣劇烈的嗆咳。

數十秒後，他聽到牆邊響起衛生紙的抽取聲。

「你流了好多水，今天怎麼這麼興奮？」一個陌生男人的聲音說。

彼得只覺得頭皮發麻，簡直不敢面對往後的發展；然而芮金娜毫不體諒他的心情，逕自用一種帶著鼻音的甜膩腔調回應對方。

「因為失控的感覺⋯⋯很舒服嘛。」

他猝不及防就射得滿手，反射性咒罵了一句。

「⋯⋯你有沒有聽到什麼聲音？」

好死不死，芮金娜動用了她野生動物般的警覺性。在另外那個男人出聲替他解圍之前，他險些就要從陽台開溜。

「怎麼？你怕了？我們又沒幹什麼見不得人的勾當。再說我來之前你不是檢查過隔壁了嗎？」

芮金娜反常地沉默不語。

「你要是擔心的話，我還是先走好了。」伴隨男人這句說話聲，有什麼金屬釦環之類的東西被從地上撿了起來。

「我不是這個意思⋯⋯」

「不，我說真的，現在外面還有活動，再晚就沒有行人了，反而更容易引起注意。」

「⋯⋯說的也是。」

不知道為什麼，他聽得出芮金娜很失望。這讓他無法解釋地為她難過起來。

男人離開後，芮金娜又在床上躺了段時間，過了一會才進到浴室裡沖洗。彼得連忙趁這時候也衝進浴室收拾自己，下床前順便把電話線拔了，以免有人打過來揭了他的底。

淋著徹骨的冷水，他盤算明天一早等芮金娜出門後要立刻去找那個新人算帳——不，事到如今他最好什麼也別提，只管要求換房間就好——完後他匆匆趕在對方洗漱好之前躺回床上，盡全力使自己做一個安靜的假人；然而沒過多久，他就了解到自己緊張得太早了，對面隱隱作動的流水聲依然不絕於耳，芮金娜似乎一點都沒有要從浴室裡出來的跡象。

他瞄了眼手錶，留意到對方待在裡面的時間久得不正常。心猿意馬之間，他的腦袋自作主張地為他提出了兩種可能：其一是她被人內射了，現在正在想辦法做清理——儘管這是個頗令人激動的想法，但他很懷疑她會讓這種事發生；因此這就帶他來到第二種更加合理的推測了——顯然她被幹得還不夠盡興，現在正在浴室裡自慰。

這個念頭像根鋒利的羽毛一下子扎在他心口。彼得一個機靈從床上跳起來，發覺自己再怎麼樣也躺不住了。他的首選是向他的萬靈藥求救，打開酒櫃卻只見裡頭空空如也；絕望之下，他宛如化身成一頭籠中踱步的困獸，表面上是在掙扎著該不該叫客房服務，暗地裡卻是在拚命忽視一項再明顯不過的選擇。

就在這道僅餘一門相隔的脆弱防線即將毀於一旦之際，一條能夠解救兩人的管道適時浮現於他的腦海。

他迅速從桌上的行李袋掏出打字機，隨即回到浴室裡席地而坐——不，這可不是要學狄倫拿捲筒衛生紙當稿紙，他只不過是害怕打字聲被聽見而已，才沒有人家那種瀟灑寫意的情趣。他在腿上佈置好工具，將紙匣裡標有〈行李箱裡的女孩〉的半成品翻到空白的背面，接著他讓自己回溯起一則曾在羅尼連恩辦的聚會上聽到的葷段子，先於頁首敲下這個暫定的標題：

_手風琴。_

為了防止有人不明白這是個雙關語，他用最淺白的語言將這個講述一對沉迷床事的夫妻吵得人夜不成寐的黃色笑話擴寫成兩段主歌。進展到副歌時，他自覺再也編派不出任何顧左右而言他的擦邊球了；把心一橫，他索性閉上眼對著鍵盤自暴自棄地一通亂打。打完他定睛一看，發現紙上赫然出現的是：

_他在裡面進進出出進進出出進進出出進進出出⋯⋯_

對自己不贊同地搖搖頭，他還是可以再仁慈一點的。思忖片刻，他按著這一行往回倒退，在句首做出以下修改：

_**她在上面** 進進出出進進出出進進出出進進出出⋯⋯_

完成之後，他對著這滿紙荒唐發呆半晌，發覺自己遏止不住地嘴角上揚。不知不覺間，他甚至連編曲都想得差不多了。 _藍草_ 顯然會是個理所當然的選擇。他過去從沒寫過這個類型的作品，擺在目錄中八成會有天外飛來一筆的效果；但看在芮金娜那崇拜強尼凱許的可怕品味上，他怎能不給她機會唱唱這些低俗的鄉村小調呢？一想到將這玩意送到她面前會收穫何種表情，他頓時感到一股通體舒暢的勝利感油然而生。

是的，這是他的勝利——他透過既文明又理性的方式取得的絕對勝利。如果連他本人都控制不了自己的話，那麼任何人也都休想控制他。芮金娜和她 _不知饜足的嘴_ 才奈何不了他，她大可在那嚎一晚上，或者不省人事地裝死也好，向來只有他把東西塞到她嘴裡的份，輪不到她來挑戰他。

把打字機推到水槽下方，彼得精疲力盡地平躺在磁磚地上，祈禱能夠就這樣一覺到隔日。

他可不打算睡在會讓人聯想到有除了歌曲以外的東西在芮金娜的任何一張嘴裡進出的地方，至少今晚不行。

＊

一陣急促的敲門聲攻擊他的耳膜。彼得渾身痠痛地從地上爬起來，抬手一看，發現錶面上顯示為凌晨四點。

這事最好有達到 _基特或者基斯掛點_ 那樣的嚴重程度。他暴躁地詛咒，隨即抱著滿腔怒氣衝去開門。候在門外的鮑伯被他這副架勢嚇了一跳，但仍見怪不怪地表明了來意。

「是基斯，我們得換飯店了。你沒接電話，我只好過來喊你。」

所以他們都還活著。彼得放鬆地翻了個白眼，沒有半點想追究基斯這次又幹了什麼好事的意願。事到如今這已經不重要了。不過隨著神智恢復，睡前的記憶也依次返回心頭：再說一次他拔掉電話線是為了什麼來著？

「芮金娜呢？」他心存僥倖地壓低聲音詢問，作勢往隔壁房的方向比了比。

「她接到電話後馬上就下樓了，哪像你這麼會拖？」鮑伯毫不留情地吐槽，之後突然意識到什麼，一瞬間變了臉色。

「等等，你是說她住你隔壁嗎？你們的房號不相連，我都不知道是這樣的配置——沒出什麼事吧？」

保持著最木然的眼色瞪著自己忠心耿耿的音控師，彼得語調平板地答道：「沒有。不過你別跟她提這茬。」

鮑伯對他做了個「我像有病？」的表情，又催促了他幾句就行色匆匆地離開了。

十分鐘後，彼得扛著行李袋來到大廳，陡然收盡一幅難以言喻的衝突景象。

夾在一群高頭大馬的隨團工作人員之間，芮金娜正扶著自己的行李箱搖搖晃晃地打瞌睡。她的上半身穿著一件紅白相間的細肩帶馬甲，下半身則套著傍晚演出前臨時換上的那件牛仔短裙。今夜天氣溫暖，她把頭髮高高地紮了起來，一路向背部袒露出整片後頸；而縱使整個人睡得迷迷糊糊，她的腳下依然穩穩踩著那雙至少有五吋高的細根涼鞋。

她看起來跟尋常的骨肉皮還真沒有什麼兩樣。彼得在心裡奇怪地想著。當然，她擁有他見過最好看的身體——客觀上他願意承認這點。誠如那些致力於將她塑造成 _新時代嬌小性感尤物_ 的媒體不斷渲染的：她的骨肉勻婷，比例曼妙，胸型完美得不像是真人，掛在臀際的裙封上甚至還大方展露出兩處淺淺的腰窩——光是這項特徵就不知足以令多少男人愛不釋手。但從這個角度上觀察，她真的顯得——令人吃驚地——無足輕重。置身於當前場景，她看著就像任意一個會為了拿到跟樂手上床的門票而輕易給大堆工作人員跪著吸屌的追星女，每個樂團每晚少說都有成打像這樣的型錄可以聽憑挑選，誰也不會把像她這樣的小妞放在心上。

然而 _像她這樣的小妞_ 卻是他的樂團主唱兼隊伍領袖，在他最重要的志業上操持著作用可觀的生殺大權。有些時候他覺得這簡直一點道理也沒有。為什麼他單憑自己就能辦到的事，卻得勞心傷神向不聽話的小動物讓步？為什麼他所追求的明明是男人的理想，偏要機關算盡哄一個不懂事的女人高興？為什麼她不能只是——做一件乖乖為他張嘴的樂器就好？

又有另一些時候，他唯一能牽掛的只會是以下這樣的問題：為什麼她有這些傷疤？為什麼她身上總是光潔滑溜不生毛髮？為什麽她這麼耐曬，臉上都不會長雀斑？為什麽她耳朵上突然少了一隻耳環？為什麼只是來倫敦待幾天，她卻要帶個比她大的行李箱？為什麼她不乾脆坐在箱子上睡覺，莫非是怕腳踩不到地板？為什麼她顯然知道樂團今晚同宿，才會預先為突發狀況整裝，而他卻對此毫不知情？為什麼她來得及化妝，該不會她早就打扮著在等下一場約會？為什麼她敢在這時候束起頭髮，都不怕被人看出脖子上的手指印？為什麼她不換下那條在表演時束手束腳的短裙，難道她其實很享受那種目光，所以特地穿出來勾引床伴？為什麼這條裙子現在變得皺巴巴的，是不是因為在她敞開大腿被人肏得淫水直流時，它就墊在她的屄下？

彼得覺得自己大概是瘋了才敢在大庭廣眾下盯著芮金娜的屁股浮想聯翩。但這又不是他的錯，誰能怪他呢？

為了盡快脫離她的勢力範圍，他一看到前來接載的休旅車便快步迎出。隨手將行李往車廂一扔，他迫切地爬上車躲進後座。反正芮金娜會坐在前座——總之只要別坐他旁邊怎樣都行。不幸的是他的人生一直以來就是由一連串的事與願違組成的諷刺劇，尤其事關他們的主唱時更是如此。眼見那頭躍動的金髮逐漸朝後門逼近，他這時才對座次反悔已然太遲。隨著車門從左側開啟，眨眼間那撩撥了他一整天的香水味的源頭便出現在一臂之外，不但正用那張既能替他發出歌聲、叫床聲更是騷浪得能讓不少妓女臉紅的口唇吐露溫熱的氣息，還不斷從毛細孔散發出剛和人交媾過的荷爾蒙。

說不定她特地坐過來是為了向自己解釋缺席的原由？這麼正經八百地一想，彼得便冷靜了下來。他清了清嗓子，主動搭腔道：「人聲部分的錄音再延個兩天其實也還好，這個季節沒有卡時段的問題。不過你真的應該先跟我打過招呼再⋯⋯」

話才說到一半，外面的工作人員突然又往車上多塞進幾件行李，搬運者可能沒看到裡頭還坐了個小個子，芮金娜就這樣被粗魯地往他身上一推。

「喂，你們做事能不能當心點——」他正想罵人，卻聽見一聲悶響，車門又被人草率地關上了。

籠罩在突如其來的靜默之中，鎖住兩人的空間頓時變得逼仄異常。奇怪的是芮金娜非但沒有表達抗議，而且連反應都沒做，依舊維持著靠在他身上的姿勢不曾動彈。消化完初始的緊張後，彼得忍不住低頭查看：只見歌手歪著頸子枕在他肩畔，幾綹自額際垂落的鬈髮下，兩排濃密的眼睫正沉沉閉闔，深邃的輪廓線也柔和地鬆弛著，除了一側鬢邊空落落的耳朵疑似暗示了某種不規則，整張臉上沒有一處顯現出醒覺的徵兆。

這時他才明白過來：芮金娜又吃上安眠藥了。也許是昨晚錯飲到基斯那杯酒引發的舊癮？他知道她以往曾有段時期對這種物質產生過依存，雖然相關問題總被她淡化成巡演症候，從未得到應有的重視。坦白講，他永遠搞不懂她和基斯這類人打哪來這麼多消耗不完的精力：錄了一上午的影、做了一下午的工、唱了一傍晚的歌還打了一整宿的砲，換作是他老早就癱在床上昏迷不醒了，而她要入睡居然還得靠甲喹酮幫忙！她到底知不知道自己服用這玩意之後陷入的是何種境地？從昨晚安頓她的情形看來，那就像是個能做出機械性反應的夢遊狀態，但她本身對於週遭的一切實屬人事不知。

如果她稍微有點知覺的話，想必不會對自己的胸部有大半壓在他手臂上的現狀毫無反應才對。彼得考慮了一下是否該調整坐姿，或者先把她的身體擺正；不過接著他便鬼使神差地動起了歪腦筋：橫豎四下無人，他又何必惺惺作態？

隔著輕薄的布料，那塊熨貼嫩滑的軟肉正綿綿密密地包覆在他臂膀上起伏律動，他甚至能用末梢神經勾畫出她挺立的乳頭硌在手肘旁的觸感——後面這點肯定不是錯覺，儘管他依稀可以從她那件沒遮住多少部位的背心領口瞥見內衣的花邊，還不至於昏頭到要去幻想她沒穿胸罩的地步。

然而這一眼瞥過去他就再也移不開目光了。車內既沒開燈也沒開空調，才在裡面待上幾分鐘，她曲線畢露的身體便泛起一層薄汗。映著車窗外透進來的微光，她被他的膀子擠出襟外的乳肉看上去就像一團正在退冰的蜂蜜，溫熱的肌膚表面更輻射出擾人的香水混合了沐浴露與雌激素的氣味。被鼻腔裡充盈的暖意薰得暈陶陶的，他得費很大的工夫才能克制住自己不伸出手往她胸前蘸上幾口。

為了轉移注意力，他試圖強迫自己作些不相干的聯想，然而他的腦袋卻在這時不合作地播放起稍早他為了寫歌而召回的往事。眾所周知，一群醉漢不管湊在一起聊些什麼，最終總是不免要發展成了無新意的葷段子。但他之所以至今仍對那天在羅尼連恩家發生的對話念念不忘，主要還是因為被踩中了痛腳的緣故⋯⋯

『你們英國人怎麼會把手風琴放在胸部上呢？誰的陰道長奶子上了？』羅尼的朋友向他們提出詰問。

『發揮點創意好嗎，誰規定手風琴只能有一種用法了？如果它份量到位，你當然可以既放在下面，也放在上面啊！』羅尼振振有詞地反駁。

『你知道他是什麼意思嗎？手風琴放胸上是要怎麼個搞法？』看到他杵在邊上不發一語，羅尼的客人冷不防把焦點懟了過來。對於這句帶有挑釁意味的問話，他一時不確定該作何反應；特別因為在場還有其他女賓，要公然和人談論這種話題總令他有些忐忑。

於是醉昏頭的羅尼自以為仗義地替親友發動了反擊。

『拜託，別看他那副樣子，他當然知道是什麼意思了，當人家搖滾樂團混假的？看看他們家那個肉體武器！如果那一對不能當手風琴用，我可就不知道什麼能行了。而你想天天對著它的人會不知道那是什麼意思？』

的確，無論表現得如何道貌岸然，他實際上當然知道那是什麼意思；有時他覺得自己是不是把那個瞧不起人的角色扮演得太好了，導致旁人似乎真以為他和那些老拿芮金娜揩油的男人之間存在某種不可質疑的決定性差異。這種高看的誤解偶爾會令他羞愧，更多時候只是造成他的 _不便_ 而已；比方說針對羅尼這句評論，他當時固然拉不下臉來接腔，但要是他的醉意再多個幾分，也許真就足以無恥到當眾發表以下聲明了：

首先是他敢用人格擔保那是貨真價實的真品，和人造的殊不相同。儘管接觸的時間不長，但他可是肉貼肉地親自驗過貨，絕對有資格為其打包票。況且他打從芮金娜還是少女時便一路看她到現在，若要說她這些年來有什麼變化，那就是他覺得它們似乎又長大了幾吋；鑑於她本人不曾生育，他在此認證坊間關於性愛利於滋養的傳說確有幾分道理。

其次則是目測觀感並不相當於實測尺寸。由於芮金娜的骨架很小，什麼東西往她身上一擺都容易顯得過當。在他唯一一次與她肌膚相親的經驗當中，那對看上去頗有份量的乳房事實上幾乎能被他用一隻手攬住。因此他敢大膽假設：就憑那短窄的胸骨和少許哄人配合的手段，在肏她奶子的時候八成還能直接肏進她嘴裡——說到 _手風琴的多樣性用法_ ，要比創意他怎麼可能會輸？

至於 _手風琴的正規用法_ ——他索性進一步將視線投向她跨間那處他無緣親見的所在，試著從中瞧出些端倪。只可惜芮金娜雖然整個人倚在他身側，坐姿倒還挺端正，他位於她頭頂的目光僅能在那併攏的腿間找到一抹陰影。靈機一動，他抱持姑且一試的心態挪動與對方相連的左腳，果然發現那條緊貼著自己的右腿也跟著一點一點地向外打開。

他自覺這或許是他畢生做過最低劣的行為，卻又矛盾地認定自己的動機具備天賦的正當性。

藉著遠處的燈光，他總算從她大腿深處瞄到一小片條紋狀的三角地帶。內褲的款式跟她的內衣不成配套，這讓他不由揣測起原先穿在她身下那件究竟淪落何方：她的床伴是否過於躁進，不小心扯壞了她的衣物？或者他刻意只將其褪至腿根，就這樣並著她的雙膝抽插？難道說在最後那波衝刺當中，他用來扼住她的其實不是手指，而是塞在嘴裡的內褲？又或者它僅僅只是被她洶湧的情潮浸潤得濕透了，故而不得不作更換而已？說實話，他很好奇那個男人最後把精液射哪了；儘管他相信芮金娜不可能讓人射在體內，但她會給人射在穴口或內褲上嗎？她總不會讓人射在嘴裡甚至嚥下去吧？

也許是他透過那件宛如不存在的底褲盯著芮金娜的陰部看太久了，那裡竟被他看出了一點濕意。這沒準是他的心理作用，但他發誓自己能看見那隱約下陷的溝槽處有一小塊暈染正逐漸加深。或許她真的讓人內射了，現在還在滴滴答答地流個沒完；或許那當中並沒有什麼奧秘，只不過是她沖洗私處時殘留的洗澡水；又或許那當真是她淌出的淫水——是在男人的陰莖和她自己一整晚的肏幹之後，她仍未滿足的身體所發出的索求訊號。

而他有一個簡明的方法能夠一次性解決所有問題。

要是他現在抓緊時間摸進芮金娜裙底，也許真的能神不知鬼不覺地搞定一切。只消幾根探入其中的手指，無論那暈染的根源是體液還是清水都能得到周到的處置；同樣的手段還能順便照顧到她的身體——如今的他對於女陰的理解可比十多年前那次要深刻得多；如果當時他糊裡糊塗的一通操作都能讓她濕成那樣，他完全有把握讓她用流出來的東西洗淨她自己。雖然他們目前身處的場所是有些難辦，他總是可以趕在她汁水橫流到座位上之前先把她舔乾淨；不過為了避免本末倒置地把人越舔越濕，他還得按捺住自己別光顧著用舌頭往她穴裡翻攪、或是在她陰蒂上流連太久才行。

然而在此之前，或許他更該操心的是自己恐怕又要錯失能把她 _徹底看清_ 的機會了。車上的光線這麼暗，他要怎麼做才能辨明她那用來造愛之處的真實樣貌，而不再只是身不由己地被他對她當天的心情牽著走？比如在大部份時候，他傾向憑記憶裡的手感推測那裡正如她希臘雕塑般的完美軀體，是一處嚴實密合的維納斯裂縫，在飽滿滑膩的外陰中央隱隱探出一絲晶瑩的粉色罅隙；但在他特別恨她的日子裡，他有時樂於報復性地把那裡想像成一汪險惡的深井，在這些年來他管不到的地方早已被蹂躪得崎嶇坎坷，外翻的陰唇像兩片貪婪的爪牙，會緊緊攀附住迷途忘返的任何物體。然而在像今天這樣的場合，關於上述問題他只能說是毫不關心；他唯一想看見的只是現在當場撥開她的陰戶就會露出的那處被抽插得紅腫潮熱的穴口，從而推想她究竟都是以何種姿態承受進出其中的一切：她的歡愉有多強烈、耐受力又有多強韌？她更享受陰部的刺激還是陰道裡的活動？他知道她很濕潤，但她容易潮吹嗎？她是否體驗過被連續不停肏幹到失神失禁的全盤失控感、而她喜歡那樣嗎？她在被人掐著脖子頂弄得欲仙欲死時哪個穴流出來的水比較多？她的後穴給人插過嗎？而當一晚結束後她的身體仍不滿足，她一個人待在浴室裡又是怎麼樣自慰的？除了手指她還偏好把什麼東西放進裡面？她在碰觸自己時也會像他想著她那樣想他嗎？

「瞧瞧我們的露西和瑞奇，相偎相依多恩愛呀！」一身酒氣的基斯毫無預警地闖上車來。明明前座空無一人，他卻埋頭擠進滿員的後座，硬是朝背對車頭那排加裝的座椅上蹭了過去。

彼得立刻收回視線，不動聲色地恢復芮金娜儀態的同時也調整好自己的坐姿。對於方才的一切，截止目前為止他還沒產生過什麼真正的緊張感。他大抵是該感到愧疚的，不過對誰呢？性慾本就不是什麼罪大惡極之事，他早在八百年前就該饒過自己了。而且說到底這可是芮金娜， _他的_ 芮金娜，不管旁人怎麼想，這麼多年來他在現實中只差沒供得她像個聖女了，但看看她都對他做了些什麼！說句不中聽的，就這個業界賦予他們各自的職權而言，他能把對她專擅的底限堅持在 _純粹假設層面_ 根本已經高尚過頭了。

所以他實在沒什麼好怕的，他甚至不介意日後拿來當成供人取笑的談資。反正他們倆打從第一天起就不斷被以各種方式消遣至今，這回事到現在都成了不再有人當真的噱頭。況且他的舉動也沒有踰矩—— _幾乎沒有_ 吧。今晚發生的充其量就是個機緣巧合下的無害發洩，他甚至覺得從今往後就照這樣一直想下去其實也沒什麼大不了的。當然為了不被抓現行，他最好還是低調點；但由於現場只有一個沉睡不醒的芮金娜和一個爛醉如泥的基斯——而且他正穿著條挺寬鬆的褲子——他大可斷言不會有任何人察覺到異狀。

只是基斯並不是 _任何人_ 。他抬起頭來發現那雙失焦卻異常晶亮的棕色眼睛正脈脈地注視著自己，心中不禁一凜。他差點忘了這小子在他願意的時候有多麼心細如髮。作為打從第一天起就鍥而不捨地以各種方式消遣他倆的頭號慣犯，有時他懷疑基斯或許竟是所有人裡面唯一把這回事當真的。尤其因為在此之前他們才剛廝混了一整晚，他能感覺到和對方之間仍存有一份特別親近的共鳴。正面與鼓手關懷的目光硬碰硬，他讓自己做好了隨時會被某些諍言刺傷的心理準備。

然而基斯卻採取了一條他根本準備不來的路線。

「真可惜到頭來你決定只用眼睛幹她。」他滿臉溫情地為他嘆息。

「那些小隻馬神話在她身上都是真的，她裡面確實緊得要命，而且隨便頂都能讓她高潮。我誠摯推薦你把老二放進去試試，就算治不了心病也能給你爽一爽筋骨——」

在他反應過來之前，他的拳頭已經自動往基斯臉上招呼了過去。不過出手的那瞬間他就後悔了：一方面是因為他不想傷到基斯，另一方面則是他不想傷到自己——經過這麼一使力，他在舞台上弄到的傷口又開始往外滲血。厭煩地往褲子上蹭了蹭，他先是彎腰扶起歪倒在前方的基斯，確認完對方只是睡著後，便將他側過來橫放在座椅上；接下來他轉回原位，對著失去他作為支撐而癱倒在椅子上的芮金娜端詳片刻，終究還是輕手輕腳地把她也抱起來放平。

經過基斯這麼一鬧，至少他的身體跟腦袋都平靜了下來，他默默安慰自己。能夠處理完這令人抓狂的一切，並且直到最後一刻也不至於喪失理智，這姑且稱得上是他保持清醒的獎賞吧？

就在他下車準備換到前座時，那名新來的巡演助理恰巧完成善後，正從飯店門口朝這裡走來。目睹車上的陣仗，他驚嚇地瞪大了雙眼。

「怎麼回事？他們兩個還好吧？」

「原本不好，現在簡直好得不得了。」彼得聽見自己陰陽怪氣地回答。見到這個什麼都不懂的外來者面露困惑的可笑模樣，他忍不住又自得其樂地追加了一句：「他們只是睡了——睡著了。我是說，有什麼人比能睡的人更幸福呢？」

對於他古怪的態度，年輕的助理似乎並不是特別害怕，反而挺認真地向他順勢傾訴了起來：「是啊，折騰到這麼晚真是太累人了，幸好還有彼得你在這主持大局。今天一天真是搞死我了，這個樂團該不會一直都是這樣的吧？那我該怎麼辦才好？」

有那麼一刻，彼得幾乎要衝口說出 _多虧有你，這個糟糕透頂的樂團比平常更糟了！_ 不過多考慮了幾秒，他認知到眼前這個年輕人今天一整天受到的衝擊恐怕並不亞於他，這讓他想起過去那個對於同樣的問題也會一驚一乍的自己。

於是他改以和善的口氣向對方做了段交代：「這裡的常態確實是這樣的，不過別擔心，多來幾次就會習慣了。至於你該怎麼辦⋯⋯」他朝歌手熟睡的方向打了個手勢，「我建議你可以先從另行安置她著手。因為要是她搞砸演出，或者錄音時耍脾氣宣稱自己狀態不好，我可不要她給我找藉口推說是睡眠不足。」

勉強算是給自己的領導權拉了張票，他步履蹣跚地把空蕩蕩的皮囊塞進前座，滿心寄望於天亮後的一切就算不會好轉，起碼也不會比昨天更差。

＊＊＊

時間接近正午，彼得掛著一雙黑眼圈站在謝珀頓錄音室外的報攤前買報紙。

「你們今年什麼時候要開始巡演啊？」報攤老闆比平時更加興致勃勃地向他搭話。彼得抬頭看了他一眼，思考了一下如何在不讓對方感覺被針對的情況下表達自己的不悅。

「專輯都沒搞出來，現在說這個還太早了。」

說真的，他連這張專輯搞不搞得出來都心存懷疑。樂團的錄音狀況是他所經歷過最拖沓的一次：芮金娜忙著拍她的電影，基斯把身體搞得不成人形，他自己沒什麼好說的，就是到了 _人生的那個階段_ 而已；只有約翰⋯⋯約翰突然變得前所未有的積極可靠，似乎躍躍欲試地在等待施展手腳的時機。也許是他自己在外頭搞的樂團給他漲了點底氣吧。彼得覺得自己還挺樂見這樣的轉變的。不過這當然改變不了這個扭曲的傢伙作品裡某些令人大為搖頭的東西，也改變不了他目前不想聽到任何人提起 _巡演_ 這兩個字的心情。

「但我想在 **巡演** 中看到她脫！」老人笑瞇瞇地對他解釋。

這他媽的是什麼意思？

「這他媽的是什麼意思？」彼得不高興地質問。

「哦，你還不知道啊？快看看今天的報紙吧，好消息都寫在上頭啦！」

在報攤老闆的殷勤催促下，彼得莫名心慌地抓起攤位上每一份報紙，又一份份地丟開。 _這他媽的到底是什麼意思？_ 為什麼他有種不祥的預感？

「不是那幾家大媒體，是這一家！」老闆遞過來一份他平常沒事不會去翻的八卦小報。

然後他愣住了。

映入眼簾的首先是那雙藍得不像這世間顏色的眼珠子，其中的神情一反固有的警醒，而是在天時地利人和全般條件俱備的情況下，他偶然可以在她失去防備時逮到的狀態。就像一隻驀然間被夜行的獵人撞見的母鹿，只是任人宰割般投映出天真的無助。

但造成她陷入如斯狀態的不是他唐突的舉措或苛薄的話語，而是一種刻意營造的情境，一種這個社會在呈現女體時經常採用的別有意圖的情境。

芮金娜未著寸縷的上半身佔滿了頭條版面：她微微側過頭，以前臂橫攬著自己掩不住的雙乳，輕啟朱唇顯出一副狀似驚訝的情態，就像被什麼人貿然在她私下更衣時闖到了跟前。畫面似乎暗示模特身體的展露有違本人的意願，卻又同時透露出一股掌鏡者和觀者之間交相賊的底蘊，亦即這樣帶有侵犯意圖的觀看方式正是情境設計的目的；而模特本身對於自己被窺看究竟是真的一無所覺，還是她事實上也是這交相賊結構中的一環，則又是作為另一重想像空間來服務這種情境的設計了。

他下移視線，看到聳動的大標題旁以次一階的字體印著兩行副標：「 _對芮金娜達爾崔而言，成為何許人已不再是問題，問題在於要不要脫？_ 」

隨意往桌上擺了張紙鈔，彼得無視背後提醒他找零的呼喚，手握這份報紙邊走邊看了起來。隨著他快速瀏覽完整篇報導，這兩天發生的事件逐漸在他心中匯聚成一個顯而易見的邏輯。

所以這就是為什麼她要推遲錄音，難怪所有人對他都是一副欲言又止的閃爍態度。打從昨天一早，那些看到他現身時顯得措手不及的工作人員、表現反常的約翰、突如其來的新人、對他異常同情的基斯、還有為什麼只有她一個人知道他們住哪間飯店⋯⋯一切脫離常軌的小雜音全部指向同一個結論，那就是在他們的主唱策劃行動的過程中，這些人不但早就知情，而且還共同串通起來瞞著他。他一直知道芮金娜會在他背後搞些拉攏人對付他的小手段，但光靠她一個人要做到這種地步，顯然沒有這個人的幫忙是行不通的⋯⋯

他踏進錄音室的大門，毫不意外地注意到在場所有人不約而同地轉頭望向他，就連在中庭打板球的那群膽大包天的工作人員都停下了手邊的動作，用一排排遲疑的目光朝他經過的方向行注目禮。還沒走到控制室，基斯誇張的說話聲就穿過長長的走廊一路傳到他跟前。他聽見鼓手正格外開懷地朗讀著同一份報紙：

「⋯⋯快聽聽這段！『 _遇過最奇怪的骨肉皮？哦，那肯定是「石膏雕塑者了」！有一次她們其中一個找上門，我還以為她有事相求，沒想太多就讓她進門了，結果她居然說要用吉米罕醉克斯的陽具上我！我當時完全不知道那是什麼意思，整個嚇傻了！沒想到她掏出的是根一比一灌模製作的假陽具——那只能說是幾可亂真，堪稱見屌如見人。_ 』哈哈哈哈哈小芮真敢講！我都不知道她什麼時候上過罕醉克斯的床了？而且她還在那裡看到鮑伯的屌模——哎唷我的媽，真是笑死我了！我就知道那群女人不對勁，幸好沒上她們的當⋯⋯」

在他以毫不掩飾的大動靜往控制室邁進的過程中，裡頭包括基斯和他女友在內的人員一個接一個地看了過來；前者在他進門的那一刻準時放下手裡的報紙，以戲謔式的不幸口吻宣布道：「啊哦，苦主來了。」

「 **比爾柯比士里在哪？我他媽的要殺了他！** 」他環顧整個房間，輪流對上每個人畏縮的視線；遍尋不著自己預設的幕後黑手，他順手抄起桌面上的茶杯就往牆邊一砸。

「比爾早上來過一趟，交代完事情很快就離開了。真是個聰明的傢伙，我必須說。」幾名工作人員開始小心翼翼地撤離。留在原位的基斯望著地上的碎玻璃，不知道是安撫還是鼓譟地說道：「其實我覺得你也不必把事情想得那麼嚴重吧？小芮又不是去拍三級片，人家是花花公子耶，那可是 _藝術_ ！」

彼得覺得自己簡直氣不打一處來。「不，你不明白，那個女人自從跑去拍電影之後越來越無法無天了。經紀事務、樂團財務、發行時程、錄音排程、巡演規劃⋯⋯她暗中按自己的利益插手這些事我就認了，但現在她連樂團形象都可以不用顧了，愛怎麼做就怎麼做？這不叫 _自由_ ，這叫 _自私自利_ ！而這一切全都是那個叫柯比士里的當上經紀人之後才開始的，肯定是他在給她出餿主意！我就說那個男人不可信！」

「我是不知道你說的這些事她插手了多少啦，不過我很確定是比爾在聽她的話，而不是反過來。」基斯以少見的保守態度表示。

「我有個問題⋯⋯」基斯的女友安妮特正拿著小掃帚整理地上的碎片，聽到這裡突然插嘴道：「如果基斯可以愛怎麼做就怎麼做——我得說他做的事還挺亂來的，那芮金娜為什麼不能拍花花公子啊？她用的是自己的身體，這到底關樂團形象什麼事了？」

 _哦，太好了，金髮妞在幫金髮妞呢，這個世界真是越來越進步了。_ 彼得眯起眼睛打量這名瑞典模特，把她看得退縮了起來。

「親愛的，我明白你的意思，讓我來跟他說就好。」基斯伸出手在安妮特面前擋了一下。

「聽著，彼得，我明白芮金娜背著人擅自行動讓人很不爽，但這整件事也不全是壞處——她本來就像天生適合做這行一樣，想想看她會拍出多好的照片啊！為什麼你不讓自己消消氣，換個角度想想這件事的好處？從今以後在這世上就多了一套我們最可愛的小芮的寫真集呢！我倒覺得你應該放輕鬆點，跟我們所有人一樣愉快地享用它。」

「是啊，裸體在北歐是很稀鬆平常的事，之所以會成為禁忌都是世人用有色眼光看它的緣故。」安妮特往基斯身旁落座時又以拗口的英語補充了一句。

「說得對，親愛的。不過你可不准給我去拍這種東西，知道嗎？」基斯攬過女友的腰，對她故作嚴肅地叮囑道。

看著眼前這對情侶的互動，彼得突然被一陣鋪天蓋地的荒謬感包圍。芮金娜的行為之所以令他感到憤怒當然不是因為這樣俗氣的理由了，他對兩人的關係可沒有這種不切實際的想像。這麼一思量，他便沉默了下來。接著他轉身往門外走去。

「喂，你要去哪？葛倫強斯就快來了耶！」基斯守在桌邊朝他疑惑地喊道。

能被基斯姆恩以理勸阻，這世上還有比這更像搖滾明星的體驗嗎？

「告訴他自由發揮，現有的帶子隨他愛怎麼搞就怎麼搞。」走出控制室之前，彼得興味索然地宣布：「我要去買酒喝——不，我要去打板球。或者我可以先去買酒喝，再去打板球——為什麼不呢？反正我今天沒有想錄的東西，也對混音沒什麼意見。」

他對芮金娜生氣的原因並不是因為他把她當成自己的附屬品。至於原因到底是什麼⋯⋯他終究會想出來的，他現在只是需要一點 _靈感_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **-魂斷藍橋（Waterloo Bridge）：** 1940年的電影。關於一對情侶中的女方為了男方的名譽著想，選擇在滑鐵盧橋自殺殉情的故事。  
>  **-奧菲莉雅（Ophelia）：** 莎劇《哈姆雷特》的角色，與哈姆雷特的戀情因為前者的復仇計畫被犧牲，最終發瘋落水而死。是西方藝術中經典的水中艷屍形象。  
>  **-鮑伯（Bob Pridden）** ：音控師兼隨團工作人員。因為經常在舞台上被暴走發脾氣的Pete投擲各種東西攻擊而有業界最可憐的音控師之稱，然而始終對The Who不離不棄至今。在2016年從現場音控的位置上退休。  
>  **-Regis Boff** ：隨團工作人員。於70年代入行，並在中期成為The Who的巡演經紀人。文中新人的原始藍本。  
>  **-牛仔女孩（Cowgirl）：** 對應Roger的招牌舞台動作，同時也是性愛體位中的女上位的意思。  
>  **-Keith Drill：** 不確定有沒有一個特定的詞彙。Roger表示在跟Keith同住時總會在睡前整好行李，隨時準備撤離。  
>  **-甲喹酮（Methaqualone）：** 在美國的商品名為Quaalude，在英國則為Mandrax，70年代流行的安眠鎮靜藥物，許多人其實是當成合法毒品使用。據聞也是花花公子的創辦人海夫納愛用的迷姦藥。80年代後才被列為禁藥。  
>  **-露西和瑞奇（Lucy and Ricky Ricardo）：** 50年代的美國情境喜劇，主角為一對性格迥異的夫妻。使用這個典故是為了向AO3上我最喜歡的Who Slash作者pedalpusher致敬。  
>  **-石膏雕塑者（The Plaster Casters）：** 代表者為Cynthia Plaster Caster，一群專門在跟樂團成員上床時以石膏為他們的生殖器建模的骨肉皮。  
>  **-葛倫強斯（Glyn Johns）：** 樂團中後期固定合作的專輯製作人。在《The Who by Numbers》錄製期間，由於樂團成員士氣低迷，錄音進度懸宕，Pete則是到了幾近擺爛的地步（本人言：我們甚至跑去打板球了，我以前從沒讓這種事在工作時發生過。）Glyn經常需要在被放生的情況下進行作業。  
>   
>  **文中提及的三首歌曲依次分別為：**  
>  **〈Success Story〉：** John所創作的諷刺版樂團自傳曲。收錄於《The Who by Numbers》  
>  **〈Girl in a Suitcase〉：** Pete同時期的作品，未被選入專輯。收錄於遺珠集《Another Scoop》  
>  **〈Squeeze Box〉：** 經典黃歌收錄於《The Who by Numbers》；關於為何是 _She goes in and out_ 而不是 _He goes_ ，以及為何是 _She wears ON her chest_ ，樂迷之間向來有些爭論，文中是我的回答嘗試。


	4. Chapter 4

在全面回歸自己的正職工作之前，芮金娜把最後的空閒時間花在牧羊叢教區的一座天主教教堂裡。

 _在虛擲完青春年華後總算浪女回頭了？_ 不，她之所以來到這裡並不是要為自己犯下的任何罪行向小花窗裡的黑衣男子懺悔，更不是出於什麼虔誠之心，事實正好相反；不過她這種態度倒是跟教派之間的爭端無關——誰知道那是在吵什麼——她只是根本上對此事無感。儘管胸前的十字架醒目得不會被任何人錯看，她甚至都不算是個基督徒。打從七歲時被只收男孩的教堂唱詩班拒之門外以來，她就對這整套把戲徹底喪失了興趣。

她今天在此不為別的，就為了參加她教女的初次聖餐禮。要她來說的話，有名目讓人打扮起來慶祝一番總是好事；然而能夠欣賞這點不代表她就突然聽得進聖壇上的宣講了。本著些許好奇心，她試著放下成見聆賞了幾句，最終還是決定戴上耳機不比睡覺來得失禮。

為了這個場合，她都特地換上了自己能搞到的最講究的服裝：裙長及膝、絲襪包鞋、衣領嚴嚴實實地扣到頸口。照她的標準，這已經稱得上十足的禮貌了。而且由於她正遠遠坐在觀禮席末排，臉上還掛著副挺搞笑的大墨鏡，在這黑燈瞎火的地方，光是要看清鄰座的長相都有困難，更別說台前的儀式了。因此她在把那疊載滿了淫行濫飲、不貞不信、妄言妄證，以及貪圖他人財物的偶像崇拜素材拿出來做功課的時候，心裡可以說是一點罣礙也沒有的。說起來這一切還要感謝他們當初不讓她 _讚美主_ ，她才有機會替更有意思的東西發聲。拋開往日恩怨，雙方如今各取所需豈不是皆大歡喜嗎？

說到各取所需，耳機裡傳來的內容在此時引起了她的注意。她從紙堆中翻出這首〈真心朋友有幾人〉的初稿進行比對，發現樣帶的製作者依從了她的修改建議，將歌詞默認為經她微調後更貼近私人體驗的版本：原本在酒吧裡遭遇陌生人奉承而起了疑心的女子這回變成了創作者本人。身處於這份堪比人生的合作關係當中，她一直都知道對方習於藉由她的形象來傳達某些說不出口的意念。但這次的素材在她看來更適合做為創作者的個人展演，無論他本人信不信其中的疏導效果，這可是身為他專屬表演者的經驗談。

『你知道嗎，你所做的其實是他的個人編輯。你值得更多的認可。』一個聲音驀然在她耳邊響起，將她的記憶帶回到自己幾天前接下的臨時工作上。

告訴她這句話的人是花花公子專門派來採訪她的一名女大學生。她不確定哪個部分更出人意料：花花公子居然會雇用女大學生當主筆，還是女大學生居然會想為色情雜誌寫文章。當然了， _女大學生_ 本身就是個稀罕的名詞。她以前曾在音樂圈見過這種採訪者嗎？或者該問的是：她從出道以來接受過多少女記者的採訪？湊不湊得滿一隻手？也難怪她會對這個環節留下遠比拍攝工作更加深刻的印象了，她大概是感到既新鮮又有那麼點受寵若驚吧。

只可惜印象深刻並不等於意見合拍。她承認這種說法乍聽之下確實讓人有些飄飄然，但既然過去的她從未作此想，現在的她也並沒有成為會被幾句動聽的恭維話捧兩下就忘記自己是誰的人。

『這麼說有點過頭了吧？我的做法又不是為了他，而是為了我自己。』她記得自己當時是這樣向對方解釋的。

『我的搭檔是個經常改變主意的人，他的想法幾乎在任何時候都很發散；但我做事情需要明確的目標，所以遇到不明白的地方就得把它弄清楚才行。畢竟他寫的不是隨隨便便的作品，我必須打從心底相信自己唱出的每一個字，傳達給觀眾時絕不能有一絲含混的嫌疑，這是我對自己的期許。而他通常會同意我做的修改——雖然多半是因為他懶得跟我囉唆，想讓我趕緊唱完而已。』

『這種對外的角色分配難道是由他一個人決定的嗎？』年輕的女記者故作好奇地發問，而芮金娜對於這種口氣並不陌生。

『我知道你想問什麼。這當然跟商業包裝有關：要在這個面向男性的市場宣傳他們的信仰寄託是經過女人檢驗的結果，誰都曉得賣不出去。不過這不是問題的重點，重點在於他是這個樂團的創作者而我不是，這點沒什麼好爭的。』

『這當然是問題的重點了！』女記者立刻作出反駁：『如果他拿到的角色是瘋狂的天才，你拿到的角色是火辣的金髮妞，這只是反映出業界的期待，卻不能說明你們真正的特質；這種呈現會更加放大他意見的份量，並且自動抵銷掉你任何主動作為的可信度。在我看來，這種服務業界的角色分配對你並不公平，你的形象意義遠遠不止於此。』

怎麼又是這個話題啊？『哦？願聞其詳？』

『你知道對一個在嚴格的基督教家庭長大的女孩來說，像你這樣的女性偶像有多麽令人嚮往又具啟發性嗎？你就跟米克傑格一樣，只不過這次我不必煩惱該怎麼爬上他的床，我可以想著怎麼成為你！』

『呃，我知道我跟米克都是唱歌的，但我猜這不是你想成為的部分。所以你指的是什麼？在舞台上扮異性露出胸部還是下了台到處跟人上床？』她半開玩笑地問。

『兩者都是！你解放了我對身體的束縛，打開了我對性別的想像，你讓我生為女人更加自由！』年輕的記者興奮地告白。

芮金娜非常確定米克在舞台上扮異性露出胸部以及下了台到處跟人上床的 _自由_ 絕對跟自己的不一樣，但她倒不怎麼羨慕這點。一定要說的話，她第一次察覺到自己和米克之間不可撼動的差別發生在他們參演《滾石馬戲團》的拍攝工作期間。在他們都對米克的敬業和執掌大局的能力佩服不已的時候，她注意到彼得的粉絲心態一下子提升到同業後輩的角度，而且從那次之後便明顯改變了工作態度，甚至開始把紀律和專注力之類和他本人不怎麼搭調的品質掛在嘴邊。就結果而言她自然是樂見這樣的發展，然而作為一個打從相識第一天就不斷拿這點鞭策他的隊長，她總感覺有點不是滋味。

況且，對她來說 _真正的自由_ 跟上面這一切並沒有什麼關聯。不過面對年輕人的一片盛情，她實在不忍心澆她冷水。

『不知道他們當初是不是跟珍妮絲說過同樣的話，瑪麗安菲絲佛大概也聽過不少吧？』而這種話背後的東西又在多大程度上左右了她們的人生呢？

『你跟賈普林她們不一樣，你要堅強多了！偷偷告訴你：你是我拿到文憑後決定應聘這份工作的原因之一，當我聽說你答應拍攝邀約的時候簡直高興得要飛上天！』提到這兩起悲傷的案例，女記者的興致非但沒有減低，反而越發高昂了起來。

可是芮金娜由衷確信自己一點都不比珍妮絲或瑪麗安堅強。她自覺只是比較幸運，身處一個屬於自己的樂團，並且能夠透過在這個樂團裡扮演設定好的角色來獲得某種 _有條件的自由_ 。僅僅如此還不足以讓她豁免於類似的命運：關於擁有一個在他們生涯之初便不斷對一切潛在的剝削情境強烈抵抗的搭檔為她帶來多大的保護作用，她確實心裡有數。但她不會稱這點為幸運，否則就太貶損對方的人格了。

『謝謝你喜歡我這次的照片，還有我呃⋯⋯對性的態度。我是說，性本身當然可以很棒，只是我不太懂我的行為到底有什麼好表揚的。』

說實話，如果這就是他們為此設定的論調的話，她反倒有點懷疑自己的判斷了。也許事情真的沒有她最初想的那麼簡單？這整套漂亮的說詞中總有什麼成分讓她感覺不太對勁。然而在這方面她又能如何申辯呢？人家可是大學畢業生，而她只是個中學都沒怎麼唸過的藝人，她懂個屁？

周圍的交談聲將芮金娜拉回現實，看來儀式終於要告一個段落了。在她摘下墨鏡尋找此行目標的時候，一名深色頭髮的女人先一步發現到她，並且主動迎了過來。

「我的天！芮金娜，真的是你！你看起來完全沒變，就跟電視上一個樣！」女人發出誇張的驚呼，旋即掩住嘴左右張望，半晌才又壓低聲音繼續說道：「差個人過來送禮我們就很感激了，何必親自到場呢？你真是太客氣了！」

「你才太客氣了，潔姬。我是席夢的教母，本來就該出席她的人生大事。」芮金娜在擁抱對方時往她身後查看。「歐文人呢？」

「他趁停火期間回貝爾法斯特看望他弟弟——我知道，感覺還是很危險！不過他們都說共和軍這次是真心想議和了，我想應該不會有事吧？」被她握住雙肩的潔姬自顧自地說著，隨後才想到什麼，進而對著她真誠地保證道：「哦，你別擔心！雖然歐文今天不能來，但他平常待席夢就跟親生女兒沒兩樣，不然也不會要求她接受天主教儀式了。」

望著眼前這名與自己年紀相仿、個頭相近，但臉龐和身形早已被繁重的勞務和生育負擔碾壓出歲月痕跡的少時友人——這名為她所犯下最大的錯誤付出代價、在她心目中相當於替代了自己命運的女人，芮金娜發覺她原先準備刨根究底的話題根本一句也拿不出手。

「你最近好嗎？」她終究只能軟弱地這麼問道。

「你知道的，不就老樣子？歐文還在搞他的技師執照，他去上課的時候我不但要顧店，還得當管家婆。幸好我在生完雙胞胎之前考到了駕照，不然都不曉得怎麼在兩地通勤，搭地鐵嗎？開什麼玩笑！你知道他們現在為了蓋新軌道，把原本的轉乘路線改成什麼鬼樣嗎？我從家裡到店面要換三次車！三次！我還不如用腳走算了！而且保羅的猩紅熱才剛發完沒多久，我可不敢把席德跟他單獨放在家，誰知道這病還有沒有傳染力啊？所以我現在不管上哪去都得帶著席德，但你不知道他有多麻煩，成天只想找別的孩子打架！我有時候還真希望生病的是他而不是保羅，起碼保羅聽話多了！誰曉得歐文他媽為何這麼喜歡席德，她現在每天晚上都要打來找他講話，還拿獎品當誘餌。我總覺得這樣下去好像不太好，他們畢竟是雙胞胎，我不希望他們日後留下什麼疙瘩你明白嗎？上回我帶他們去電影院看《湯米》，兄弟倆居然為了賭你會不會參加姊姊的初次聖餐禮吵了起來，我只好跟他們說你都成了神了，神的意志是不可捉摸的，也不知道他們聽不聽得懂。不過這回我是真的沒料到你會親自過來。坐在底下聽神父講道肯定很奇怪吧？畢竟你才是那個應該在神壇上的人。」

芮金娜差點進入放空狀態，慢了半拍才意識到話題正轉移到自己身上。

「噢，那個在神壇上的人是湯米，不是我。」

「可是電影裡的是你，舞台上的也是啊？你是故事裡的神，難道不是嗎？」

「那個角色的確是我演的，不過故事的重點在於任何人都不應該被當成神，所有作此宣稱的組織都是騙局，而人類應該從這種追求假象的盲目崇拜中走出來面對真實。」看到潔姬露出困惑的表情，她及時咬住了舌頭。聽聽她這是想學誰啊？沒有人需要在這種場合接受這樣的說教。

「聽起來你最近過得很忙碌，我大概不該給你添麻煩的，只是哈莉葉的事⋯⋯」一半是為了轉換話題，她試著主動提起此行的另一個目的。

「我知道，哈莉葉的事真的很令人遺憾。她前年生第四胎難產的時候我就勸過她結紮了，想不到她後來還是沒聽進去。」潔姬的臉色暗了下來。「我替你打聽過她遺物的去向，你在找的是幾卷舊底片對嗎？那些婚前個人物品現在應該扣留在她岳母那裡。」

「她在我去年生日時寄了其中一卷給我，信上提到她把當年的攝影作品都保存了起來。你覺得我直接問她岳母會不會比較快？」

「千萬不要！我告訴你，這不是錢的問題而已，如果被那個貪婪的老太婆知道遺物裡有什麼，她肯定會把全國各地每一家報社的門檻踏平的。還是我私下去給你弄來比較保險。」

「我怕這樣太麻煩你了⋯⋯」

「怎麼會？如果不是你贊助歐文開店，我們現在還在到處給人打工呢。這回收下你送席夢的教育基金帳戶我都覺得怪不好意思的。我知道你在這個社區不只資助我們家，我們以前那夥人都受過你的幫助。尤其是那幾個經常進出號子的，他們的老婆常跟我說從牢裡出來要再找工作可就困難了，如果不是你伸出援手，走上回頭路是遲早的事。」潔姬誠懇地宣告：「相信我，幫你這點小忙不算什麼。我們或許沒權沒勢，也沒讀過什麼書，不過做人要知恩圖報這點道理還是懂的。你是我們的恩人，更是我們的驕傲，我們牧羊叢的人永遠支持你。」

芮金娜整張臉漲紅了起來。

「我只是在想我們應該多聚一聚。去年我跟幾個老朋友在修建牧場時發現了一條古河道，我最近在考慮要不要把它重新開鑿了，以後可以養魚之類的。也許你們願意過來看看？」

「天啊！你是要給歐文這份工作嗎？」潔姬顯得驚喜交加。

「呃，我的意思是⋯⋯」她愣住了，幾乎是反射性地想要辯解，接著突然又想通了什麼。

「是啊，我們在開鑿河道的時候會需要拉幾條線路，等歐文考完試，如果能負責這部分就太好了。」她對潔姬微笑著說：「你和孩子願意的話，這段時間看是要住著還是怎麼樣，我都可以安排，反正地方大得很。等工程結束了，我們整個團隊可以好好玩一玩，要是在那裡玩膩了，乾脆出去度個假。」

「你確定這樣不會打擾到你嗎？」

「打擾到我什麼？」芮金娜奇怪地問。

「那些好萊塢派對之類的啊？」潔姬認真地說。

「我找那些虛情假意的傢伙來幹嘛？」她失笑著搖搖頭。「我們那裡偶爾是會舉辦一些聚會，不過通常是村子裡的活動。村民人都很好，你肯定會喜歡他們的。」

潔姬定定地注視了她一會，下一刻突然湊上前來一把抱住她。

「你真的沒有對不起我什麼。你做的已經夠多了，用不著對我這麼好。」潔姬貼在她耳邊輕聲表示。

「我喜歡和我的好朋友待在一起。就算是我自私的請求吧，請別把我當成不一樣的人對待。」芮金娜靠在對方頸畔靜靜地說。

兩名好友交換完體己話，各自後退半步，握住彼此的手相視一笑。

就在這時，遠處忽然傳來孩童的尖叫聲。

「見鬼，席德這小子又給我闖禍了⋯⋯」潔姬邊罵邊往聲音的方向匆忙趕去。

目送朋友的背影，芮金娜聯想到自己生活中的相似場景，不禁莞爾一笑。爾後她朝教堂前方聚集著今日主角的半圓迴廊邁步走去。在角落找到那名正埋首於刊物的女孩，芮金娜躡手躡腳地從後方接近，悄悄將某樣物品往她身上一掛。

女孩下意識按住乍現於胸前的鍊墜，接著才抬頭看了過來。

「芮金娜！」

穿著白色洋裝的孩子從座位上起跳，徑直撲到她懷裡。芮金娜試圖像上次見面那樣把她整個人舉起來，不過這個才十歲大的女孩顯然遺傳到父系體質，現在攀到她脖子上時，腳尖距離地面只有堪堪懸空的兩三吋了。 _該死的平底鞋！_ 芮金娜嫌棄地瞄了下自己的腳。

「這是我替你串的玫瑰念珠。雖然我也想過要不要做一套馬槽降生小劇場來取代那個舊的娃娃屋，可是說真的，誰會想玩那種東西啊？」眼見一旁的孩子正拆開一組華麗的陶偶禮盒，芮金娜莫名覺得有必要為自己的作品做點推銷。「但這可不是普通的玫瑰念珠，鍊條上的每顆珠子都是我用旅行時搜集來的石頭磨成的，我還在墜子上鑲嵌了你的誕生石。」

「正好我也比較喜歡玫瑰念珠，而且這個項鍊墜看起來跟你的很像。」席夢體貼地附和著她。「我的誕生石是什麼啊？」

「這就是你可以去調查的部分了。」芮金娜對小女孩眨眨眼，感覺自己總算找回了一點大人的架勢。事實上她還預設了另一種用途：或許未來有一天這東西能給她拆下來應急也說不定——這就是她沒在上頭刻名字的原因。當然這一天永遠別來比較好，但她喜歡凡事保留一點實際的設想。

拉著席夢的小手坐下來，芮金娜仔細打量這名原該為她的不負責任受苦、卻因為一位勇敢母親的付出而沒有成為不受祝福之子的女孩，在那張純真的臉上仍舊不可避免地找到了一絲落寞。

「媽媽都在陪弟弟，你一定覺得很無聊吧？」

「媽很忙，但我已經比其他人幸福了，因為我不用幫忙家裡工作，可以做自己喜歡的事。」小女孩隨手指向攤開在椅子上的少女雜誌。

芮金娜有點不太確定這是不是好事，因為她記得當初自己的父親說什麼也不願意讓她幫忙幹活，所以她才會趁放假的空檔溜出去打工，先用這份微薄的薪資買通妹妹們做家務，再拿換得的時間爭取更多資源。但她知道並非所有人都會像她這樣打算。她想像那時候的自己若是乖乖待在家，又無法像父親一樣工作，要實現夢想所能採取的選項可就十分有限了。

「你⋯⋯喜歡學校嗎？」她在心裡為了這個討厭的問題揍了自己一拳。它好像假設你 _應該_ 喜歡，卻不管這個對象有沒有達到基本條件的最低底線。

「還可以吧。」席夢聳聳肩說。「媽說如果我不想活得像她和哈莉葉那麼辛苦，就要好好讀書。可是茹絲說我很快就要嫁人了，讀這些書沒有用。」

「誰是茹絲？她憑什麼這麼說？」芮金娜皺眉。

「茹絲是歐文的媽媽。她說這個家反正沒錢供我讀大學，就算有也應該花在席德他們身上。」

好吧，所以席夢不能學潔姬，這個想當模特的女孩在闖出名頭前被人搞大了肚子，年紀輕輕就成了鄰里議論的未婚媽媽；席夢更不能學哈莉葉，這個在鏡頭後慧眼獨具的女孩聽從婚事的安排而放棄自己的興趣，最終在不斷生育的折磨下早早斷送了性命；席夢無法繼承家業，因為她的繼父不可能傳授她專業技能；席夢無法讀書，因為她的家庭沒能力提供她金錢或者知識上的奧援。當然席夢可以結婚，但她最好禱告自己擁有天選之人的運氣，能夠嫁上一位完美無瑕的好老公——畢竟被納入愛爾蘭天主教體系的她一旦說完神聖的誓詞可就沒有反悔的餘地了。然而除了當上這樣一名戰戰兢兢的妻子之外，她還能成為什麼呢？

「聽茹絲在放屁，我供你讀大學！不讀也行，只要是你想做的事我絕對支持你！」芮金娜有點太激動了。她側頭檢查，見到一名神職人員針對她的粗口投來不贊同的眼神。她對他做個抱歉的頷首而沒有瞪回去，內心依舊忿忿不平。以前從沒有人敢對她講這種屁話——至少不是很常。他們家本來就沒錢，也沒有可以繼承任何東西的 _子嗣_ 。大概誰也沒空理會一個一窮二白的六口女兒之家裡頭有沒有什麼奇貨可居，或者是否占用到哪個男孩的利益吧。

「我說我想成為你，但茹絲說現在不可以了。為什麼？你做了什麼不好的事嗎？」席夢以一種天真的關切向她質詢道。

芮金娜一時之間竟然沒有立刻意會到這句問話的指向。一陣短暫的失措後，她終究沉著下來，安慰地握了握小女孩的手。

「你放心，我沒有做什麼不好的事。我只是做了一個生涯選擇，有些人不喜歡而已。」

所以席夢也不能學她——或者該說是 _她讓自己_ 成為了席夢不能效法的人呢？老實說，她倒不是很關心茹絲那類人的想法，早在走上這行之前她就把那種無聊的條條框框拋諸腦後了。但她自己固然擁有不被這種條框約束的要件，難道她也能在席夢身上抱持同樣的期許嗎？如果席夢從事了她的行為會發生什麼事？背負著社會壓力，還得在日常遭受消費的情境下表現出得償所願的態度，像席夢這樣的女孩如何能守住自己的心不被汙染——尤其是那條最重要的底線：僅僅只是不被傷害呢？

「這個⋯⋯生涯選擇很糟糕嗎？」她的解釋似乎不足以讓人放心，只聽席夢繼續問道：「我同學的爸爸在《潔姬》做編輯，聽說他們把原本要拍你的企劃全部取消了。這樣你會不會沒工作啊？」

椅子上的那本《潔姬》週刊就像個醒目的提示，讓她不至於困惑太久。將刊物拿在手裡翻了翻，她都不記得這是什麼時候簽下的合約了。芮金娜提醒自己日後要再找機會跟比爾問個清楚。

「我是靠唱歌吃飯的，不是靠拍照。不是說靠拍照吃飯不好，不過像那種會教你把零用錢省下來買衣服跟化妝品，要聽唱片只管跟男朋友借的騙人雜誌，說真的不拍也罷。」對著頁面上五花八門的男女交往話題撇撇嘴，芮金娜不由擔憂起她的教女看這種書會不會太早了。但她還記得自己以前對這種質疑有多反感，因此她改口問道：「你看這個是為了追星，還是因為有喜歡的男生？」

席夢做了一個老氣橫秋的挑眉。「我對那些男生才沒興趣呢！我看這個是因為朋友們都在看，我不看怎麼跟得上話題？」

聽到這個答案，芮金娜發覺自己一瞬間發自內心地鬆了口氣。

「答應我，如果你有喜歡的男生，要是跟媽媽不好開口，至少一定要告訴我好嗎？我知道我待在家的時間不長，但你有什麼問題都可以留話給我，我保證幫你想辦法⋯⋯」期期艾艾地交還刊物，她忍不住越說越沒底氣了。

「我知道，絕對不要讓那些男生隨便碰我。媽都嘮叨到我耳朵快長繭了。」接過書本的女孩翻了個誇張的大白眼，而芮金娜只能心虛地扯扯嘴角。

是的，性可以很棒，男孩也可以很棒，在搖滾樂團裡做一個集萬千寵愛於一身的大明星更是棒得不得了——雖然這些東西在她看來跟自己心目中的自由其實沾不上什麼邊。可是當她一邊享受著這種待遇，並且所作所為都像是在為其宣傳的時候，她要怎麼警告這些前仆後繼想要逃離束縛的女孩：這一切並沒有她們想像得那麼美好，在業界因為相信這種錯覺而毀滅的女明星和那些陣亡於街頭或家庭或產房裡的不計其數的無名女孩並沒有實質差別？ _當心，全都是陷阱_ ？她當初甚至都沒能點醒那些跟自己一同冒險上街的朋友，關於在那種環境下被當成 _不檢點的女人_ 究竟有何代價；而她現在居然還想告訴席夢 _別待在家裡_ ？

更何況她連陪伴在關心的對象身邊都辦不到，又有什麼立場去鼓吹一個自己無法對後果負責的局面呢？眼看周遭關注的視線逐漸向這裡聚攏，意識到時間所剩無多的芮金娜略微挪動坐姿，把刺探的目光從教女身前格開。

「在我離開之前，有件事我必須問問你。」儘管對於題目的動機感到厭惡，但她非問不可。

「歐文待你如何？你對他有沒有任何不滿？」

她竭力看進教女的眼睛，想在其中找出動搖的雜質。幸虧席夢在她跟前只是像談論學校那樣無所謂地聳了聳肩。「哦，他還可以吧。」

女孩的反應暫且打消了她最壞的揣測，豈料這份安心並沒有維持多久，就被全新的難題蓋了過去。

「要說有什麼不滿的⋯⋯就是他的口音有點可笑？可是之前我模仿他，外公卻叫我不准學恐怖份子說話——」臨別之際，小女孩毫無惡意地回望著她。

「——什麼是恐怖份子啊？歐文他是嗎？」

相較於席夢的每一個問題，她那些奢侈的煩惱顯得多麽微不足道。步出教堂的當下，芮金娜只覺得自己簡直迫不及待想要立刻飛奔回去擁抱她的工作——擁抱那份她不敢想像自己究竟走了多大的好運才有幸碰上的機遇、那處能讓她實現 _真正的自由_ 的唯一歸屬。

不過即使是在那裡，她就真的得到自由了嗎？

＊＊＊

透過飯店接線生，芮金娜正在撥打一通越洋電話到佛羅里達的某間旅社。經過輾轉傳遞，線路終於到達了目標對象的房間。

『嗨，你找哪位？』在一片嘈雜聲中接起電話的是一名操古巴口音的年輕女子，芮金娜頓了一頓。

「呃，請問這是海斯泰勒的房間嗎？」

『你是誰啊？』對方問道。

「我⋯⋯」她遲疑片刻，發覺自己莫名答不上來。

『誰打來的？』不遠處響起海斯熟悉的說話聲，女子回覆他的卻是西語。芮金娜只能依稀分辨出「英國」和「女人」兩個單詞，接下來的交談笑鬧她就一個字也聽不懂了。

『芮金娜，你打來的真是時候。』幸好這段耽擱並不太長，海斯愉快的聲音很快便從話筒中傳來。

「我以為你們那邊現在是早上，怎麼這麼熱鬧？」她努力使這句問話聽上去不顯得太過好奇。

『我們正準備出發去一座小島。這次的拍攝計畫聽說要耗上兩個月，要是今天沒聯絡上，下次可就不知道要等到什麼時候了。你還是老樣子這麼會抓時機。』而海斯自己也依然擅長毫不造作的拍馬屁。『你那邊的拍攝工作又進行得如何了？』

「今天上午剛結束最後的收尾。」芮金娜原本有滿腹委屈想傾吐，但她意識到時機和場合都不對，而且海斯顯然已經恰到好處地為整場對話營造了一股輕鬆的氛圍。因此她決定善用形勢，只是簡單交代道：「你給的建議跟提醒都非常有用，謝謝你。那些傢伙為了讓人多脫一件衣服真的是什麼鬼話也扯得出來。」

『看來就算他們派出最頂尖的談判專家也奈何不了你。』海斯在話筒彼端輕笑著說：『我一開始得知你做出這項決定的時候，原本還有點擔心你應付不來。但這世上哪有我們見慣大風大浪的芮金娜應付不來的場面呢？』

「可不是嗎？如果他們以為端出什麼『為了藝術』之類的口號哄得過我的話，那就大錯特錯了。我又不是被這種話白洗了十幾年的臉，怎麼可能分不清這些人哪時候是認真的、哪時候只是想逼你乖乖就範。」芮金娜這番話說得既像是在發牢騷，也像是自言自語。

『所以⋯⋯一切都搞定了？沒有人對此發表什麼反對意見吧？』善解人意的海斯順著她的暗示接口問道。

「這就是為什麼當年我要把我爸媽從市區接走。他們人在鄉下，不看電視也不怎麼讀報紙，我的小秘密肯定嚇不到他們。至於其他人，誰他媽在乎啊？」她索性一口氣發洩到底，語畢卻為自己沒來由的情緒訝異了一下。

『求求您在乎在乎我好嗎？這下我可是連當期雜誌都買不到了呢！作為跟全天下的男人分享女朋友的補償，等我下次去英國，你可要好好讓我一個人拍個夠——關起房門的那種。答應我。』海斯技巧性地用半真半假的訴求轉正了話題，不過芮金娜注意到對方使用的詞彙是「去」而不是「回」，心下不由得一沉。

但她沒道理為這種小事斤斤計較。比起海斯所容忍的，她哪有資格要求對方？

「當然，我答應你。」

她正想進一步探詢對方的近況，大洋彼岸的噪聲卻在此時越來越響，似乎有什麼人在背景裡用西語呼喚她的男友。

『抱歉，攝影人員喊我去幫忙搬器材，你還有什麼事要跟我說嗎？』話筒另一端傳來他分神的提問。

「不打擾你忙了，我也該去準備傍晚的表演了。」她倒也不覺得有什麼好堅持的。

『 _再會了，親愛的芮金娜。我愛你。_ 』以滑稽的破西語同她吻別，海斯順勢佻達地撂了句：『儘管去做你的米克傑格吧！』

「我也愛你。」回給男友一個簡潔的吻，她就這樣掛上了電話。

要是她真能做傑格的話倒好囉。芮金娜默默地想。關於如何當個 _光榮的性掠食者_ 的部分姑且先放一邊，米克身上確實有些特質是她始終羨慕不已的。只不過要想達到那樣的境界，她自知不可能有樣學樣，以她既有的條件唯有另闢蹊徑。

——距離讓一切重回掌控，現在只差最後一道步驟就算大功告成了。芮金娜在心中鼓勵自己。

握著暗箱交易來的肇事底片，芮金娜在手裡掂了掂這名麻煩製造者，隨後果斷朝窗戶扯出捲軸。見證午後的陽光毫無保留地穿透黑色的膠卷，她祝願自己這輩子再也不必見到上面那個無助的女人。只可惜這項舉動帶來的終結感卻似乎不如她的預想：隨著底片上的影像在光照中逐漸淡化，她發現自己的心情並沒有變得踏實。

別傻了，她還想怎麼摧毀這玩意呢？把它挫骨揚灰了倒馬桶裡沖掉嗎？她能夠一勞永逸地解決掉問題已經很走運了。要是這世界像那個被放棄掉的《生命之屋》企劃所預言的，是個人人都能透過一堆線路把所見所想傳送到某座中央處理廠的鬼地方，那他們可就要倒大楣了。劃起一根火柴，芮金娜一邊祈禱這樣的世界永遠不會到來，一邊假想自己點著的是一切禍事的源頭。說不定這種膠卷正如同她在片場聽聞過的，是一種泡了水也不會熄滅的材質，等她把引信沖入馬桶，燃燒的底片會沿著水管一路流向實際存在的中央處理廠，最後在那裡引發一場燎原大火——到頭來她雖然不能實現某人的企畫，但是基斯的心願還是值得努力一下的。為這種事上新聞總比那樁差點曝光的 _醜聞_ 要好玩多了。

但是更有可能的後果是這玩意根本哪裡也沖不掉，留在浴室裡就算沒釀成爆破，八成會產生某種毒氣把她熏暈過去。對自己完全不具搞破壞資質的想法搖搖頭，芮金娜手裡的火柴終究沒點燃任何危險物品，只是點燃了一支香菸。叼著這支菸，她給自己倒了杯紅酒，自我叮囑別再胡思亂想，總之趕緊開工就會回歸常態了。然而坐到梳妝台前，面對負責排定的演出歌單發呆半天，她注意到自己不知不覺瞅著〈失足少年〉的歌詞陷入了沉思。這首同樣來自《生命之屋》計畫，講述某些體制就像個羅網，以自由的虛偽承諾騙取世世代代的人們獻身其中的作品，現在在她腦中突然有了真正切身的體悟。想到自己得多花幾年的工夫才能跟上這一步，不知怎麼的，她就是無法豁達大度地把它放上歌單。

為了阻止自己繼續瞎想，她推開歌單，取而代之擺上一本電話簿。今晚可想而知會是另一個無眠之夜，她實在太需要那種能把人搞到精疲力竭、讓身心徹底放空的激烈活動了。不過瀏覽完名單，她卻遲遲作不了決定。比較可靠的對象不是出了城就是有事在身，確定有空的人她又信不過；如此一來，最合適的人選便只剩上週約過的那位。可是回想起來，她總覺得對方故作灑脫的態度啟動了她的警鈴，不管那是在盤算什麼，她都沒有興趣摻和。她的工作需要她全力以赴，而這一次可再沒有空間容許她搞砸了。思來想去，她還是悶悶地把電話簿收了起來。

至少她可以先做點放鬆心情的消遣吧？舉杯一飲而盡，她執起桌邊的酒瓶，打算再滿上一杯。但人人都知道情緒不安定只會醉得更快。眼見演出在即，而且明天就是正式進棚的日子，在這種時機放縱只會招致不可收拾的惡果。她又不像那些玩樂器的，喝得再醉都能敷衍著過關；她的身體就是一件樂器，昏迷的樂器可不會自動發聲。再說她一個人住並不是為了鬼混，她之所以甘冒風險把擔子丟給彼得一個人扛，不就是因為在一切之上，能夠好好演出他的作品才是唯一不能讓步的目標嗎？在完成這項最重要的使命之前，她千不該萬不該做的就是糟蹋自己。

然而此時此刻的她似乎再怎麼樣也甩脫不掉那道橫亙於前方的阻撓。放下酒器，芮金娜終於不得不承認一件顯而易見的事實：她陷入了她自己最討厭的狀態—— _猶疑不定_ 。這種令她頗感陌生的情緒上回的襲擊已有將近十年的光景，那時他們都還是初出茅廬的少年人，她在那裡初次認清自己從今往後必須把樂團的主導權輸給彼得的現實。

如今這種情緒捲土重來，原因顯然也不為別的，正是因為她感應到自己又將輸掉另一場對質的緣故。

她當然知道這種想法聽在別人耳中有多傻。在他們倆之間，由彼得擔任主導豈非天經地義？只是腦子裡知道是一回事，心裡的感受又是另一回事。她可是親手挑選了每一名團員、認可了他們的才華，並且把樂團組建起來的隊伍領袖——她就是沒辦法拋下這份執著。而且說實話，她自認幹得還不錯：能夠一路駕駛這輛打從出廠就不被任何人看好的拼裝油罐車，直到今日還未解體或害死任何人——難道光憑這點稱不上是項驚人的成就嗎？但要論犯傻，這種情緒就她個人來說也的確癡傻得很，雖然原因不是因為她身為一個女人卻鐵了心要跟男人鬥爭，甚至不是因為她死要面子不肯認錯。傻的是她明明知道自己做錯事了，內心的難受卻不是源出於此；真正使她難受的，是源於彼得認為她做錯事了，而且這回她曉得他恐怕會是對的。

重重嘆了口氣，芮金娜抱著認清現實的心理準備來到落地鏡前更衣。褪除掉裹得人渾身不自在的套裝，她試著以不帶褒貶的眼光打量鏡中的人影。

鏡子裡的女人上身穿著價格不斐的胸衣，下身套著手工製作的絲襪和吊帶束腰，手裡夾了支灰燼老長的香菸，正擺出一副不好對付的樣子審視著自己。

這些年來外界對她相貌的評論她聽得可多了。被人稱讚自然是愉快的，她也不那麼介意但凡作為女人就只有這麼點地方值得人關注似的。但另一方面她也沒少聽過批評，其中最具代表性的大概要屬他們的生涯再造者基特蘭伯特在十多年前的另一面落地鏡前當著她面說的「謝天謝地現在流行迷你裙，不然我還真不敢想像你穿長裙成何體統；至少你用不著隆乳，因為我可沒有這筆閒錢送你去做手術。」憑良心講，蘭伯特在她身上著實花了不少心血，光是矯正腿型這一項就值得她的終生感激，天知道那增高後可以讓她在表單裡大方填上 _五英呎_ 的額外一吋為她漲了多少自信；除此之外，在她長住辦公室期間從他那裡受過的指點更使她獲益匪淺。

『別費心遮掩你那雙坑坑疤疤的手，除非你能一輩子閉嘴不講話。搞清楚，我這不是要你時時刻刻都得裝模作樣——關鍵不在於偽裝，而在於出其不意。相信我，你想不到在放蕩了一天之後，一個突然的矜持能對這些男人起到多大的效果。管你頭髮被剪得再短，他們在你身上找的終歸是女人味，但這裡說的 _女人味_ 其實是一種符合期待卻又超乎預期的精心表演。等你搞明白了試試就知道了——雖然我實在不指望你能明白多少。』辦公室裡，蘭伯特以不帶私慾的手法扶正她的背脊，合著她剛進中學時連聽懂都有困難的上流口音對她紆尊降貴地解釋道。

看在這位牛津高材生的一世英名份上，她確實如他鐵口直斷的從未把這回事搞明白過。但這些 _名媛教育_ 並非全是白做工，因為她藉此明白到的卻是更加深刻的道理：只要置身於這個產業，她身上的一切就全是表演的一部分；而為了成就表演，她身上的一切也全都可以轉化成相應的道具。在這塊將她最大的籌碼界定為 _身體本身_ 的領域當中，她若是想要獲得成功，首先就必須接受她的身體——再也不是自己的身體了。

這就是為什麼當 _更重要的目標_ 受到威脅的時候，她可以毫不猶豫地犧牲掉 _相應的道具_ 。這項權衡說穿了，無非是團體成員應盡的義務；差只差在她擁有的 _選項_ 就跟她享有的 _自由_ 一樣——有些條件限制罷了。雖然她這麼做可不是由於對自己的身體有什麼特別強烈的喜惡。當然她愛死她的身體 _能夠辦到的事_ 和 _產生的感覺_ 了，她只是打從心底相信自己的價值絕對 _不止_ 於此。

但這份支持她在吃人不吐骨頭的漩渦中央，數十年如一日地守住自我的信念，絕對不叫做堅強，甚至不能說是幸運，而是因為她始終感受得到自己是被人所愛的，因為始終有人告訴她 _重要的在於內心_ 。只要她的內心完好無缺地保有著，她永遠可以做到為這一切奮不顧身卻全身而退。然而曾幾何時，隨著這趟旅程的開展，也許他們的 _目標_ 已經在途中捲入了太多的事物，她能夠調用的 _道具_ 也因此背負了大於自身的含義。而如果那個授與她信念的人對此有不同意見的話——她會願意了解他的想法的。

只是她真的會願意聽他 _怎麼說_ 嗎？覷著鏡中的女人漸趨陰沉的神色，芮金娜發覺胸中那份討厭的猶疑不定上升到了一個新高點。

『我早就說過了，你根本不知道自己在做什麼，你從來不知道。』她的左耳傳來熟悉的譴責。

 _噢，所以我這不是在想了嗎！_ 她向這個聲音表達抗議。

『不要再想了，你是不會明白的。只管唱就對了。』她的右耳又響起慣常的催促。

 _好吧，那你要負責給我解釋啊！_ 她向這個聲音提出要求。

摀住耳朵，芮金娜命令自己 _摒除雜念，專注於面對自我_ 。然後她定睛檢視鏡面，看見一名憂心忡忡的年輕女子，一側耳朵垂墜著一只小小的十字架，另一邊則空蕩蕩的，就像在以自身的遺失覆蓋她生命中希望能被刪去的前一日。

幾經考慮，她終究沒有把它除下。一方面是因為她仍舊抱持一絲希望，相信耳環就掉在附近，也許撿到的好心人見到她戴著就會交還也說不定；另一方面則是因為首飾配戴得久了，儘管談不上貴重，也早就退了流行，她對它卻總是懷有一份特殊的感情。這讓她想起自己之於那個人會不會也像是類似的物品，等到價值和功用都失去的那一天，到頭來她能夠賴以維繫彼此的，也不外乎是對方身上追求善意的小小期望，以及些許念舊的心情了。

但在那一天來臨之前，她是說什麼也不會讓他們的關係被這點波折擊垮的。早在上一次接受挫敗之時，她就對自己下定了決心：無論對方今後怎麼待她，她都會把焦點放在實現最重要的目標上。既然打從那時以來，她一直把這項原則執行得穩穩當當，想必這一回也不會有例外。

如果他要講大道理，她不妨就聽一聽；如果他要指責她，她就讓他說個夠；如果他要羞辱她⋯⋯那畢竟不是他的真心話，她會想辦法拋到一邊去的。

如此翻來覆去地設想過一輪，面前那個女人眼中的憂慮卻沒有稍減分毫。注視著鏡中的倒影，芮金娜終於認清到她所謂的現實：到了這份上，唯一能讓自己鼓起勇氣的，恐怕就只有最簡單粗暴的方法了——自我催眠。

_都已經過了一星期，彼得再怎麼生氣，總不至於還在氣頭上吧？_

懷揣著這項具體可信的判斷，芮金娜再一次望入鏡中。這回她看到了一名三十一歲的小個子女人：上半身穿著集中托高的胸衣——她一點也不介意被盯著瞧，因為當人們在做這件事的時候總是會洩漏出有用的訊息；下半身套著拍戲訂做的絲襪——這是她特地向劇組討來的紀念品，因為這種戰後一度短缺的商品在外頭老是找不到合身的尺寸；這個女人身上的衣服從來不會過膝，因為即使或多或少配合著外界將之炒作為一種賣點，她對自己的身高還是有那麼點在意；但最最要緊的是她對這一切並沒有絲毫怨言，她很滿意她現在所看到的自己。

撣掉菸灰，芮金娜踏實而篤定地從鏡前抽身，滿懷著幹勁為傍晚的工作做起準備。只要彼得不在氣頭上跟她對著幹，她哪有什麼好怕的？再怎麼說，都相處了這麼多年，她就不信他能變出什麼新招數來整自己。事到如今她又怎麼可能還會有應付不來的場面呢？

＊＊＊

她錯了，徹徹底底錯得離譜。

她實在是學不乖，看到對方清醒了一個晚上，就以為這陣子都會是 _安全期_ 了。但在一百零一種湯申式負面反應當中，這顯然才是最為合理的一種：他何必花工夫為她講道理，或者費唇舌跟她爭是非，如果他能夠把自己浸沒於酒精的麻醉下，享受他最入迷的那種全知全能的悲慘呢？他大概以為自己有什麼高人一等的免疫能力，醉起酒來不同於芸芸眾生，反而會變得才思敏捷身手靈便似的；不幸的是他和一般的醉鬼真沒有什麼區別，事實上還要糟得多——親眼目睹那樣善良又聰明的人任由一點點廉價的化合物輕易把自己戕害成麻木冷酷的無底洞肯定是在這世上最令她心痛的體驗了。而儘管她一遍又一遍向自己強調： _不要自作多情，他的問題多的是，不差你這一樁_ 。可是每一回當她意識到自己正是那些壓垮對方的負擔的 _其中一樁_ 的時候，她真恨不得能替他受苦。

芮金娜不曉得自己是怎麼熬過上半場表演的。也許是催眠自己不要聽不要看，只管憑直覺讓歌詞和旋律流出嘴巴，然後虔心禱告這不過是他們生活中的一個小片段，起碼她尚能寄望於對方身上不會有持續不變的狀態。不過腦袋空白了大半場後，她心中的方向感還是躁動了起來。在對觀眾負責的動機驅使下，她從束手無策的乏力感中稍事振作，試圖為這一團亂麻做點什麼。

趁著曲目間的空檔，她找了個機會向音控台後方的鮑伯求助：「你能不能把舞台監聽的吉他音量降低點？目前的混音干擾過頭了，我完全聽不見自己的聲音。」

「沒辦法，小芮，這玩意不是這樣運作的。」鮑伯在一片轟鳴中衝她溫和地吶喊。

「可是上星期那場不是能改嗎？怎麼現在又不行了？」她也努力大聲嚷嚷過去。

「兩邊場地的設備不一樣，是電阻的問題。跟你解釋你也聽不懂，總之不行就對了。」鮑伯平鋪直述地咆哮回來。

像這樣的拒絕她經常從技術人員那裡得到。她知道有些女音樂人認為這種態度很冒犯人，不過她自認對音響工程確實一無所知，憑她跟鮑伯的交情也足以令她了解到對方並無惡意；再說了，這事現在遠遠不是她的問題，她最大的麻煩根本就不在這裡。

但她最大的麻煩卻想把它變成她的問題。

半空冷不防飛來一道陰影，毫無準備的鮑伯當場被砸個正著。他們一齊查看掉落在音控台上的不明物體，發現那原來是一個塑膠杯。

「這位女士在向你提出要求，我勸你最好乖乖照辦。」舞台左側，遠離聚光燈範圍的吉他手正搖搖晃晃地向這裡發出指示。

鮑伯普瑞登可不是被嚇大的，只聽他堅持己見地表示：「但她要求的事根本辦不到，如果可以改我當然會給她改——」

一道更大的陰影飛了過來，這回鮑伯有所準備，及時錯身讓它落在地上。他們一齊低頭查看：那是一個裝得半滿的飲料瓶。

「誰給你的特權拒絕她的要求了？連我都沒有這種特權。這個樂團上上下下都得聽她的吩咐，如果有人忘了，我現在就在這裡提醒他最後一次。」

「住手吧，彼得。」芮金娜沒有抬頭，她看見自己的手在發抖。

「抱歉，你說什麼？」吉他手用一種彬彬有禮的態度側過頭來。

「我叫你住手。」她提高了音量，強迫自己直視前方。這一抬眼，她才發覺對方混濁的目光早已好整以暇地埋伏在那裡。

「雖然我很樂意被任何一位女士打斷同事間的談話，不過容我指出一點：你可別搞不清楚狀況，我這是在幫你的忙。」

「我不需要幫忙。」

「這你又不知道。」

「如果我需要幫忙的話，我會說的。」

「問題是你從來不知道自己什麼時候需要。」

「所以我不是已經在想了嗎？」

「想有什麼用，你想不明白的。」

「那你給我好好解釋啊？」

這一刻，吉他手冰藍色的眼睛在黑暗中折射出幽微的寒光，芮金娜看見對方用口型一字一句地對她說： _太遲了，你這個愚蠢的婊子。_

在他們隔離於現實的真空狀態中，芮金娜遙望著帷幕對面迷失方向的夥伴，拚命告訴自己 _彼得喝醉了，他不知道自己在做什麼，等他清醒過來肯定會比任何人更後悔，就讓這事過去吧！_

可是恍惚之中，她彷彿聽見有個失去理智的女人在背景裡大罵： _你他媽的鬧夠了沒有！少在這裡丟人現眼了！_ 而且伴隨這陣咒罵，周遭竟然還配合著山搖地動般的壯闊音效。她先是好奇哪來的女人這麼威武，緊接著才後知後覺地想起舞台上並沒有第二個女人；此外她的拳頭似乎剛重擊過某種硬物，延遲的鈍痛感就在這時候傳開。

芮金娜抬頭望向地鳴的來源，只見包圍著她的「小曼哈頓」音箱群正以衝擊點為中心，朝她站立的位置崩塌下來。

眾人驚呼聲四起，芮金娜當下只能照著幼時從戰後疏散歸來的大孩子那裡學來的應對方式：就地做出防撞掩護姿勢。不過在轟然巨響後，她睜開眼睛卻發現身上並沒有明顯的痛楚，因為有人從背後護住了她。

「我的天！芮金娜！約翰！你們還好嗎？」第一個搬開音箱的人是基斯。她起身時對上鼓手焦急的臉龐，後者在掘出兩人的瞬間便撇下其餘障礙物，縱身躍過來抱住他們。

「我沒怎樣，主要是約翰——天啊，你有沒有受傷？」她驚魂未定地攬住約翰的一隻手臂，前前後後查看他的身體。

「沒事。」就像在為這句宣言做示範，無論攝取了多少有害物質總是安然無恙的約翰站挺了身子，除了弄亂幾根頭髮以外，看上去跟意外發生前別無二致。

「不行，你得去檢查一下，有些傷勢是看不出來的。」把約翰推給聚集上前的工作人員，芮金娜開始幫忙指揮現場的一片混亂。鮑伯正透過麥克風跟鼓譟的觀眾說明狀況，一些人則動起手降下臨時布幕。眾聲喧嘩中，她感覺到一道視線冷冷地注視著自己。在心裡希望這一頓驚嚇足夠讓這個人醒醒酒，芮金娜鎮定地回首迎向對方。

她的希望兌現了。彼得的樣子確實像是清醒了不少；不過從那雙眼睛裡的東西看來，也許他本來也沒有醉得那麼厲害。

「今天負責組裝音箱的人為什麼沒把卡榫鎖死？標準程序難道是寫假的？這裡值得一個開除處分應該不為過吧！」他們的樂團首腦祭出了懲處令。

「如果要為這事開除任何人，不如先開除我，是我把音箱撞倒的。大家都知道單場表演的音箱從來不上鎖，既然一直以來沒人表示過意見，現在才拿什麼標準程序來究責根本毫無意義。」他們的隊伍領袖立即表態反對。

「哦，我知道你這是在幹什麼。」彼得宛如解剖生物那樣端凝地俯視著她，而芮金娜知道接下來從對方口中聽到的話，無論如何都不能再用酒精來開脫了。

「你想扮演這個顧全大局的理智之聲來反襯失職者的感情用事。你大概認為這麼做會讓人尊敬你，藉此鞏固你的權力或威望什麼的。但是你知道嗎——新聞快報——我們已經離開牧羊叢很久了，你的樂團早就不是一個學生社團了。」這名慣常在記者面前長篇大論不打草稿的藝術家用答辯採訪的 _誠實_ 向她披露最前沿的肺腑之言。

「陪你玩扮家家酒不是不行，只是看你這樣實在令人不忍。我想到了這份上也該是時候幫助你認清現實了：或許你是真的沒意識到吧？但你之所以還能在這個樂團裡享受這一星半點的權威，真正的原因沒有別的—— **只是因為我容許你這麼做而已** 。」

芮金娜不確定自己現在是什麼心情。她唯一能確定的，就是有什麼滾燙的東西在她眼眶裡打轉。但就在她還拿不定主意該怎麼處置它的時候，她看到對方的表情居然還比她更加驚恐，就像這番話對他造成的傷害遠比對她來得大似的。

 _別又想用這招來對付我！你這個卑鄙小人！_ 芮金娜用全身的力量朝對方無聲怒吼，感覺到眼中的異物一下子消失得無影無蹤。她轉過身，穿越人群向後台通道走去。找到走廊上的電話座機，她用仍在顫抖的手撥起一組常用的號碼。

『芮金娜，現在不是還在表演途中嗎？你別再說服我到場了，信我一次吧，這陣子我們不要同時出現比較好——』

「我要回家。」

『啊？』比爾愣住了。『你們吵架了——不，當我沒問！但你不是說不管他怎麼樣，你都不會有問題的嗎？』

「什麼時候我還成了這個樂團裡唯一需要說話算話的人了？」

似乎是察覺到事情的嚴重性，比爾停頓了一下。

『從這裡開車到你家要花兩小時，明天一早還要去市中心的電台錄音。就一個晚上而已，你真的不能忍一忍？』

聽到「忍」這個字，芮金娜當場爆發。「忍個屁！沒有人可以逼我忍那種臉色！我他媽的一想到還得跟那個混蛋在同一座城市裡多待一秒就火大！就沒有更有效率的通勤方案嗎？」

『從倫敦到薩塞克斯應該是可以⋯⋯搭直升機吧？』比爾像是在查閱什麼東西似的沉吟著說。

「很好。我買得起嗎？」芮金娜立刻問道。

『買得起是買得起——可是等一等，芮金娜，你要不要再多考慮一下？有必要鬧成這樣嗎？其實你們只要回到飯店就不用面對面——』比爾終於慌張了起來。

「你以為我在跟你開玩笑？」她的語調不祥地升高了。

『不是不是——好的，直升機是吧？你要他們什麼時候過去接你？』比爾連忙端正態度。

「一個半小時後我在會場外的停機坪等。」芮金娜給出了明確的時間地點。

『一個半小時？我以為你希望越快越好？』這下比爾又奇怪了。

「再快也要等到表演結束！跟某人不一樣，我可是專業人士！」

＊

一個半小時後，換上便服的芮金娜走出館場，準備前往預定地點迎接她最新添購的代步工具。穿過圍觀人群時，她看到有一個表情豐富的年輕人正眉飛色舞地和同儕分享今天的工作心得。雖然不太擅長記名字，不過她認出這是他們的設備管理人。

「⋯⋯前一秒我還在考慮要不要上去勸架，下一秒就——砰！我以為這下我鐵定要丟飯碗了，沒想到情勢急轉直下，樂團突然要拆夥了！我正在膽戰心驚的時候，威哥又叫我趕緊去跟主辦方拿錢，我們要閃人了！我說錢不是要等演出搞定才能拿嗎？結果威哥罵我是白癡，等主辦方發現演出搞不定，大家就得喝西北風了！沒想到演出到最後居然平安落幕了，我才在吐槽他根本是瞎操心，又有好多人跟我說更恐怖的狀況還沒發生呢！才第二個禮拜就這麼驚險，我真的有辦法習慣這份工作嗎⋯⋯」

來到草坪上，芮金娜在螺旋槳造成的風壓中從容地將裙襬於大腿上繫了個結，任由氣流吹亂她的頭髮。隨著直升機緩緩朝停靠點降落，她的心情也越發輕鬆了起來。在等候地面人員指揮的空檔，她注意到她的三名隊友不知何時也來到了現場，現在正在她身後不遠處說著閒話。

「好好喔⋯⋯我也想要一架像那樣的直升機⋯⋯」基斯用作夢般的口吻發出嘆息。

「但你已經把錢全部花在那架拉橫幅的飛機上了，還記得嗎？」這是彼得的聲音，聽上去完全清醒了過來。

「唉，就是啊⋯⋯」基斯哀怨地嘆了口氣，不知道的人可能會以為他在為自己失當的揮霍行為後悔。「可是我還是想要。」

在此同時，場地四周魚貫湧入許多外燴人員，這些人開始向看熱鬧的群眾一個接一個地發送酒水。

「恩維索先生請大家享受今晚！」其中一名服務員朗聲宣布。

「拿著。」從約翰那裡傳來杯盞碰撞的脆響，顯然他是打算親自款待隊友。

「這是為了什麼？」彼得問道。

「不為什麼。」約翰答道。片刻過後，又補上一句：「就當是為了去除霉運。」

聽到這句話，芮金娜返身走向她的隊友。見到他們發現自己的舉動時不約而同繃直了姿勢，她不自覺地感到好笑，但她懶得多說廢話，只是順勢接過貝斯手遞到吉他手面前、後者尚未收下的那杯祝酒，逕自仰脖飲盡。

「謝了。」她將空杯交還給約翰，對他簡明扼要地表示：「為了你做的一切。」

然後她看也不看旁邊的人一眼，轉頭登上她的新交通工具。

當直升機起飛的時候，芮金娜已經不太記得自己先前是為了什麼事在生氣了。這樣的排場如此舒心愜意，豈是一點小小的挫折所能相比。在這世上固然沒有別的感受能夠超越 _真正的自由_ ，但如果她一時半刻得不到的話，她至少也要做到不被束縛。當然了，這不表示她會放棄追求這項目標，她不過是暫時休息一下而已，就只有今晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -本系列提及的多數情節、設定、人物想法和言論都有實際存在的樂團相關影音或文字紀錄作為參考，但本章對Regina的Shepherd's Bush背景設定這一部分做了較多的自由發揮，還請讀者寬貸。  
> -關於Jackie Rickman一家，在此特別想針對丈夫採用北愛爾蘭設定的考量多說幾句：在首段，Regina擔心的是Simone的女性身份是一項弱勢因素，但她在離開前卻發現對Simone而言，Owen的族裔又是另一項弱勢因素；壓迫的因素從來不是單一的。我想這在Regina的經驗中會是一個「It all looks fine to the naked eye／But it don't really happen that way at all」的時刻。Jackie的父親在現實中是個會為了女兒對Roger動粗的人，我想像他的性格應該比較強硬，觀念也比較保守。在這個故事裡，他對Owen表現出民族主義式的優越態度，但當初卻讓女兒嫁他顯然是因為Jackie未婚懷孕的緣故。此外，這整段的概念是以〈Slip Kid〉為本，代換成女性經驗所改寫的，這首歌又被許多樂迷私下解讀為針對IRA（愛爾蘭共和軍）的社會寫實創作。  
> -哈莉葉的藍本是Harry Wilson，只採用了一起長大的童年玩伴這項設定而已，其他都是瞎編的。  
> -潔姬週刊（Jackie）：1964年首發，至1970年代中期達到銷量頂峰的英國流行音樂雜誌，面向的客群是十幾歲的青少女。  
> -威哥（John 'Wiggy' Wolff）：也是一位比較老資格的巡演經紀人，雷射燈光特效就是他搞出來的。  
>   
>  **文中提及的兩首歌曲依序分別為：**  
>  〈How Many Friends〉：收錄於《The Who by Numbers》，是Roger表明特別有共鳴的一首。  
> 〈Slip Kid〉：收錄於《The Who by Numbers》，官方解釋是在講音樂產業的陷阱，不過歌中確實用了不少跟當時的時事有關的意象。文中翻成「失足少年」是想為讀者點題，這裡的Slip可能解成「滑步」比較貼切。Pete在近年也把這首歌和現在的時事作出關連。個人認為沒必要把這首歌的解讀說死，因為理想的作品都是能和普世現象產生共鳴的。


	5. Chapter 5

彼得站在蘇活區的某間法律事務所門外。門內正準備舉行一場訴訟會議，除了芮金娜以外沒人想參加。

作為進門前的最後確認，他執起手中的空酒瓶往牆邊的垃圾桶投擲。只見那一度盛滿橙黃色干邑的玻璃容器劃出完美的拋物線，不偏不倚地落入瞄準的目標。這證實了他仍是一名高功能運作的酒鬼，完全有辦法板著一張臉應對即將到來的場面。至於以這副面目現身給人的觀感—— _給芮金娜的觀感_ ——老實講，他現在不是很在乎。這整件事早就過了在乎會有用的階段。

打從那天的衝突以來，他還未曾有機會和她單獨談話。他們照常會在演出場合碰面，但在錄音室裡就玩起了王不見王的遊戲。芮金娜會宣稱自己的聲音越晚越好，這是實話，卻無法解釋她在爭吵後擺出的萬用態度：那就是 _不解釋_ ，只當什麼都沒發生。在大部分情況下，這種態度確實管用：用不著為雞毛蒜皮的小事斤斤計較。多年來他無疑是這種無條件寬容的最大受益者；可是在另一些情況下，一旦布幕背後的癥結過於龐大，大到光憑他對她的信任不足以消化的時候，反噬回來的懷疑便會醞釀成一股敵意，蟄伏著靜候下一次的爆發。

然而他卻要靠這份敵意來熬過當前的折磨。說來弔詭：到頭來讓他能在無止盡的自我哀憐中堅持做下去的唯一動機，不是責任感，甚至不是自尊，說穿了不外乎是為了 _與之對抗_ ——不，並不是與 _她_ 對抗。他對抗的東西比她大得多，遠遠大於他們倆的總和。就某種意義而言，那樣東西或可稱為 _一切自我的反面_ ；而芮金娜在這個位置上扮演的不多也不少，不過就是一個稱職的 _符號_ 。但一開始又是誰把她剝除人格放到了這個位置上？他暫時不想思考這個問題。此時此刻他只關心那個符號本身能否發揮作用，一如既往地以最令人惱怒的攻擊姿態激發出他從不知道自己擁有的侵略性本能。

因此在推開門扉，迎來整片劍拔弩張的剎那間，彼得幾乎是當場鬆了口氣。

有那麼一會，他陷入了既視感，彷彿回到六十年代的俱樂部入口，前排觀賞那名巴掌大的金髮女孩手挽持槍的保鑣，左擁右簇地在敵對人馬環伺下雍容走來。而他當時有多慶幸自己隸屬其中，現在就有多期待被排除在外：只見狹長的會議桌上，樂團的委任律師一行人列席在左，以約翰為首的內部人員排序在右；坐鎮中央的自然是芮金娜本人，待他行經桌邊才留意到他的存在似的，斜過頭來瞧了他一眼。

「坐。」他們的隊伍領袖發下了狀似招呼的指示。

他四下打量，分明看見約翰外側預留給自己的座次，卻逕自走到空蕩蕩的另一頭，在她正前方拉開椅子落了座。就定位後，他向前對上她的視線，預計會收穫一副譴責的眼神。

但芮金娜只是向他堆起一個瞭然的微笑，隨即轉回去和律師交談。

按捺住胸中驟升的不快，彼得提醒自己別這麼容易被牽著情緒走。不幸的是在那垂落於鬢邊的金色碎波下，偏偏有東西引起了他的注意。審視著對方一側耳畔閃現的十字狀飾品，他總覺得自己好像漏掉了什麼重要的線索。

歌手今天身穿一襲直條紋黑西裝，這大概是引他聯想起他們的摩德族歲月的主要誘因。不過相較於那個穿襯衫打領巾、唱起〈我是男孩〉總會把觀眾搞得興奮又迷惑的異裝少女，此時的她看起來倒像個十足的希區考克女郎。他不確定這是因為她把情緒隱藏得太好，還是頭髮打理得過於整齊的緣故；當然，那件短外套底下是否穿有其他衣物無疑是道值得人探究的謎題，他敢說挨在她身旁的泰德歐德曼肯定對此深有同感。這位善於鑽營的律師在和委託人的談話中，大剌剌的目光只差沒直接鑽進那兩片衣領間匯流而下的深谷；而這個對自己的身形總有些意識過剩的傻女人，說話時不經意擴張肢體範圍的小動作多半也助長了這份興趣。

又或者她其實一直都是有所自覺的？彼得回想起對方在特定情境下的行為模式，不得不承認這個推想比較合理：分不清誰佔誰的便宜的確很像芮金娜常犯的誤區。不過思及此處，他便再也無法忽略那個呼之欲出的問題：究竟是為什麼——她從未拿這一套來對付過他呢？

如果他沒把自己灌得那麼醉，以至於讀不出近在眼前的危險訊號，原本他應該能在意識到這點的當下及時抽身的。然而等到比爾進門，順理成章地為所有人做出安排的那一刻起，他便等同於栓上手銬腳鐐，這下是插翅也難飛了。

「我剛才跟基斯通過電話，他說要等我們有結論再看著辦——這當然不是他的原話，你們懂我意思就好。」捧著一疊文件來到桌邊，經紀人眨眼間便將裝訂好的紙本分送到每個人跟前。「既然人都到齊了，麻煩大家先幫忙簽個名，會議就可以開始了。」

彼得當即想起泰德試圖趁自己神智不清騙取簽名的前例。「我不簽任何會對基特和克里斯不利的東西。」

「沒關係，彼得，你可以慢慢看。這份文件沒有執行效力，只是讓我代表大家跟他們協商的同意書而已。」比爾友善而謹慎地看著他的眼睛說，放下文件的同時順勢坐到他旁邊。如此一來，雙方對峙的象徵意義就被微妙地打破了。

他當然不打算 _慢慢看_ ，又不是說他這麼做會有什麼區別。在這裡簽下任何東西無異於將比爾的說詞照單全收，而要他們相信比爾則是來自芮金娜的判斷。至於芮金娜的判斷又是基於誰的利益？過去他認為自己知道答案，但現在⋯⋯他似乎不那麼篤定了。

在彼得反芻這個想法時，他順手接過比爾遞來的鋼筆，卻沒算好距離，讓東西掉到了地上。

「我來撿——」

「我撿就好。」他打斷經紀人小心翼翼的討好，自行拱到桌面下尋找掉落的文具。在能夠鎖定任何桿狀物體的蹤跡之前，一幕意想不到的景象陡然把他嚇了一跳。

他立刻直起身子，先是在桌板邊緣磕了一下，然後才狼狽萬分地坐回原位。

「沒事吧？別管它了，我再給你一支就好。」比爾關心地看著他，顯然是把他的笨拙當成醉酒的失態。

「沒關係，我可以撿。」

他定了定神，為自己的過度反應感到好笑。這一次他做足了準備，特意慢條斯理地彎下腰，再往那張並不寬闊的桌面底部深入探索。

鋼筆就掉落在椅腳旁側，他已經看到了，不過這不是他事必躬親的原因；他之所以這麼做是因為芮金娜今天不知道吃錯了什麼藥，居然在褶裙底下穿了一對黑絲襪；而且就著她老愛把腳縮到椅子上的壞習慣，他甚至可以清清楚楚地把箍在她大腿上的繁複花樣、以及繫著它們隱沒至臀部下緣的吊襪帶盡收眼底。她交疊在兩股內側的腳掌雖有些遮蔽視野，倒不妨礙他辨明那包覆在微微隆起的小丘上的是一件黑色的蕾絲內褲。

這女人突然打扮成這樣是在搞什麼鬼？他連在褲襪最流行的年代都沒見她穿過幾次。況且她沒什麼體毛，裸裎著雙腿向來也構不成什麼場合上的問題。若說這是代表正式，她選擇的款式和衣服下的配件也未免太過頭了吧？

為了避免腦袋就此往 _衣服下_ 的方向一去不返，彼得匆忙撿起鋼筆，用他能辦到最體面的動作爬回桌面。

「啊，你找到啦？先劃一劃看看還能不能寫吧。」比爾在他身旁熱心地建議道。

他魂不守舍地打開筆蓋，在便箋上隨意劃了兩下。出於心虛感作祟，他往芮金娜的方向瞟了一眼，卻沒料到她也正直勾勾地瞅著他瞧，同一時間還換了個姿勢，明擺著是把曲起的雙腿放了下去。

彼得只覺得心跳漏了一拍。 _她發現了嗎？她發現了多少？她發現了之後會怎麼樣？_

一旁的比爾似乎在對他說話，他恍若未聞般發了會呆，延遲數秒才反應過來：「你說什麼？」

「我說你不必急著在會議上讀完這份文件。既然人都來了，不如先聽清楚律師的說法，好好把握機會發言。文件你要是希望的話可以帶回去仔細研究。」比爾耐著性子為他覆述了一遍。

他機械性地點點頭，伸手想把文件捲起來收進口袋。他再怎麼不識好歹也明白比爾這裡說的是實在話：當務之急是找出整場設局的誆騙成分，其他不相干的雜事都可以先放一邊。於是當泰德開始說明案子的概況，他打起精神豎直了耳朵。

就在這時候，桌面下突然有什麼東西蹭上他的大腿。彼得反射性地將其握住，發現那是一隻包覆著薄絲的腳掌。

他不可置信地轉頭望向芮金娜，但後者只是滿臉專心地盯著發言者，並沒有任何異樣的表示。

面前一字排開地坐滿了同事和律師，處理的是和恩怨未了的前任經紀人之間的訴訟問題，身旁還守著像比爾這樣嗅覺發達的老江湖，此刻他的腦中卻裝滿了最不合時宜的問題： _芮金娜想幹什麼？為何是現在？為何在這裡？為何是他？_

最後那個問題或許問得稍嫌虛偽了，他的內心深處對此早有定見： _那當然會是他了。_ 他的身體想必十分贊同，因為儘管大腦還沒搞清楚狀況，他的右手已然自動自發地沿著絲襪背面的縫線摸了上去。

從小腿肚一路滑向腳踝，他在纖巧的足跟上輕輕打旋，再捏著它感受那盈盈一握的脆弱質地；接著他向上攀附，好一陣子光顧著摩挲足弓處高起的弧度，最終還是來到頂端，嚴絲合縫地把持住她細小的腳趾。撫弄著那一顆顆圓潤飽滿的趾腹，他忍不住好奇這隻腳上被高跟鞋折騰的痕跡都上哪去了。腳的主人事實上花了不少工夫保養外觀這點莫名讓他生出一股柔軟的情感。他記得自己曾經試探過想替她塗指甲油，但歌手不曉得是沒接收到他的意圖，或者就是根本上嫌麻煩，這些年來，那兩排經常裸露在外的腳尖總像他此時隔著絲綢所感知到的，一如純色的貝殼般素淨無瑕。

心不在焉地揉弄著掌中的嫩肉，彼得注意到比爾不知何時離開了座位，正在回收先前發下的同意書。他自己的那份沒來得及收進口袋，現在仍前途未卜地握在他手裡。

「就像我剛才說的，你可以帶回家研究。」收齊其他人的文書後，比爾再一次對他作出保證。

既然人家都這麼說了，他也沒什麼好矜持的。如此想著，彼得便將文件攤平在桌面上，準備用單手捲起。

就在這一瞬間，突然又有東西蹭上他的大腿。他險些以為那是自己的錯覺，但對方這次並沒有多做停留，反而繼續向前挺進，就這樣直抵他的胯間。

彼得的腦袋頓時一片空白。冥冥之中，好像有什麼不知名的力量佔據他的全身，他只能眼睜睜看著自己以非慣用手拿起鋼筆，歪歪扭扭地在文件盡頭簽上姓名。

「哦？這樣也好。那就謝謝你啦。」經紀人愉快地收走了他的 _同意書_ 。

芮金娜到底在幹什麼？她不會這樣對他的——她不能這樣對他！他不該遭遇如此對待，無論他做了什麼都不應該被她這樣對待；她這麽做是錯的，他必須阻止——他必須阻止這種暴行在自己身上得逞！

由於不想被察覺到異狀，他沒敢挪開桌上的左手，只好伸出右手前去格擋；豈料在他放開掌中物事的當下，那隻被他褻玩了好半天的細足立刻加入它侵門踏戶的同伴，一前一後地在他已有些充血的生殖器上摩擦了起來。

從這一刻起，周遭發生的一切便與他徹底絕緣。芮金娜時而以無心的殘忍在他腿間任意律動，就像她不過是在踐踏土地上的野草；時而又像是他最知根知柢的性靈助手，他哪裡舒服便往哪裡照顧，卻每每在他感覺太好時停下動作，甚至故意往痛處輕踩。他的身體無視他的意願，在這番強橫的侵犯下丟盔卸甲，絲毫不具抵抗能力。他控制不住自己的心跳如擂鼓，耳鳴如驚雷，全身上下的血管都賁張得幾欲爆裂；然而他越是羞愧於自己不分青紅皂白的生理反應，隨之而來的快感便越加猛烈。

在他沒有一個思維能夠成形的混亂狀態下，芮金娜不知道是為了什麼、也不曉得是對著誰開口了：「⋯⋯我並不是怪罪基特和克里斯做了錯誤決策，也不是要檢討他們在管理方面的責任疏失。沒有他們絕對沒有今天的我們，我就跟所有人一樣感謝他們的栽培。但我在此提出的指控是關於他們盜用公款跟惡意欺詐的問題。這是百分之百的犯罪，不管我們之間有沒有私仇都改變不了這項事實。」構成這整段話的每個字眼就像是被他遺忘的暗碼，雜亂無章地紛呈於腦海；他卻沒有餘力去破譯它們，因為在他下腹處有隻滑溜的小腳，正用趾頭夾住他的褲鍊向下拉扯。「除此之外，總該有誰來追究一下基特把《湯米》原案當成自己的作品拿去好萊塢兜售的事吧？這不光是錢的問題，更是因為行為本身的惡劣程度。如果為人導師能對全心信賴自己的門徒做出這種事，他還有什麼事做不出來？」現在那隻腳才剛完成任務，另一隻腳便迫切地探了進去。

「我明白你的意思，不過我想關於這件事，首先還是要問問彼得的意見，畢竟他才是當事人嘛。」似乎有人提到他的名字，但他沒空回應。他的陰莖最敏感的部位正被人使勁套弄，目前要找他談什麼都得稍待片刻。

「彼得，你對芮金娜的說法怎麼看？事情不會只有一種觀點，有任何意見都可以提出來。」先別煩他，他就快到了，就快了⋯⋯

一陣白光閃爍，彼得回過神來，映入眼簾的是滿屋子審查自己的視線。

「彼得，你還好嗎？你的臉色看起來很糟。」比爾在他左首不遠處殷殷垂詢。他沒有回答，而是轉向正前方，冀求從那名萬惡的始作俑者臉上獲得一絲最起碼的歉疚。

但芮金娜只是用她那雙澄澈無垢的海藍色眸子既擔憂又疑惑地凝望著他。

「我去一趟廁所。」他囁嚅了一句，推開椅子衝出房間。

＊

勉強來得及趕到廁所，彼得對著馬桶吐出他完全不記得自己曾經吃下肚的東西。

太好了，他終於發瘋了。他身上最後一項能讓他維持人樣的準繩就這樣宣告破滅了。

他在會議桌上胡思亂想，因為他不想面對這場訴訟的內容；他把無理取鬧的情緒正當化為對抗的能量，因為他不願反省那天的衝突當中自己低劣的言行；他召喚出所有指向她的負面思考來掩飾失能的恐懼，因為他想不通她為什麼會突然決定把身體當成有價的商品；而他之所以對於她 _出賣肉體_ 的行為鑽牛角尖，則顯然是因為⋯⋯

又一陣嘔吐反應推擠著食道湧上會厭，他排出混合著食物殘渣的發酵白蘭地，再也支撐不住酸軟的膝蓋而癱倒在地。他以為自己能從這種自欺欺人的分析中得出什麼？他用來建構整套理論的基礎事實都是有問題的：他沒有判斷能力，甚至沒有可靠的記憶，他根本分不清什麼是真的、什麼是假的。看看他剛才在會議室裡的醜態，做得出那種事的人還有什麼事做不出來？

 _都怪她把自己弄成人盡可夫的廉價妓女_ ——不，如果他連這時候都要怪她，至少得拿出點像樣的依據—— _都怪她還戴著那隻遺失的耳環_ ——對了，就是這個！就是這玩意逼他重返那個失控的夜晚，那段被他以數不清的藉口淹沒的潮濕記憶，在四下無人的密閉空間裡，在那輛昏暗燠熱的休旅車上， _他喪心病狂地強姦了她_ 。

毫無疑問，這就是他這種人會幹出的勾當。把像他這樣不知自制力為何物的畜牲和失去意識的她單獨關在一起，難道會有人指望他能管得住自己嗎？他明知沒有證人，卻任由自己陷入那樣的處境，這若是不叫預謀犯罪，這世上就找不到能被定罪的犯人了！他有這個念頭，也有這個條件，機會來臨時他怎麼可能沒有動手？他一定是做了——不然他為什麼始終對這個想法念念不忘呢？

「彼得，你還好嗎？要我進去幫忙嗎？」伴隨著幾下輕敲，約翰沉著的嗓音從門外傳來。彼得低頭瞥向自己的一身黏膩，僅僅是為了拖延時間而做出虛應。

「我馬上出去。」他攀著牆上的扶手，設法移動到洗手台前想稍作洗漱。

就在他與鏡子裡的東西面對面的那個瞬間，一項遲到已久的頓悟幡然降臨：他執迷於浮泛的假象、不惜編織謊言也要掩蓋的罪行並非發生於她遺失耳環的那個晚上，而是肇始於前一天夜裡，那場他恨不得能從記憶中抹除的電影首映會。

他到底做了什麼？他是趁她熟睡於自己車內時下的手嗎？還是在他把她抱到錄音室的那段路上？在無人知曉的控制室裡，他有可能只是脫掉她的外套和鞋子卻什麼都沒做嗎？他特地放下她頭髮的時候究竟是怎麼想的？不正是因為他用來撫慰自己的其中一則素材裡，那名跪在他胯下的少女留的是短髮總令他有些惋歎嗎？他是不是姦污了她的嘴？還是她赤裸的乳房或大腿？掌握著充裕的時間，懷揣著豐富的手段，在這種不留證據的情境下他怎麼可能沒有動手？他一定是做了——這是他腹中這團令人作嘔的污穢感唯一合理的解釋了。

或者就連這段記憶也不過是障眼法，他真正想掩蓋的是遠比強姦更加嚴重的罪行？

強忍胃部的不適，彼得看向鏡中，試圖面對真實的自己，然而從中他見到的只是一具絕望的卑賤的羞恥的衰老的失敗的虛弱的無知的無能的無用的懶惰的愚蠢的平庸的冷漠的麻木的疲憊的匱乏的孤獨的抑鬱的醜陋的骯髒的生病的行屍走肉。

這樣的他哪有能耐犯下何等滔天大罪？他不過就是 _不小心讓她喝下了那杯酒而已_ ⋯⋯

除非⋯⋯那並非他的無心之過，整起偽裝的過失實為一場精心策劃的陰謀，目的全是為了方便某人遂行自己不可告人的慾念：比如在某個隱密的時刻，潛入某處黑暗的場所，打開某扇虛掩的房門，在門後那具無力防備的軀體上為所欲為所欲為所欲為所欲為所欲為所欲為所欲為所欲為所欲為所欲為所欲為⋯⋯

對著洗手台又是一陣乾嘔，這回他在口中嘗到一片酸苦。他的胃裡再沒有緩衝的填料，流入水槽的淨是黃黃綠綠的體液；但他依舊覺得吐不乾淨，可以的話他是多麼希望能把體內這個邪惡的意念連根祛除，即使這意味著要消滅他污濁的靈魂，如果他身上還有殘存的靈魂⋯⋯

遠方迴盪起朦朧的人聲，他隱約聽見約翰告訴來者：「他不對勁。」

他想反駁，他想為自己辯護，他想讓世上所有人知道他只是不可靠、不安定、不果斷、不踏實、不聰明、不靈活、不誠實、不自愛、不規律、不節制、不負責、不守信、不體恤、不感恩、不潔淨、不值得、不快樂、不滿意、不能表達、不能同理、不能堅持、不能變通、不能歇息、不能勝任、不能保密、不能坦承、不能共享、不能自足、不能給予、不能包容、不被需要、不被重視、不被接受、不被人所愛。

但他絕對沒有任何 _不對勁_ 之處，這是他身上最後一項維持人樣的準繩，他最後一條界定認知的憑依，他最後一道自我設限的枷鎖⋯⋯

望著鏡中那對空洞虛無的窟窿，他總算想起自己早就連這樣東西都已經失去了。

他失去了靈感和才能，失去了展望未來的視野；他喪失了感知與理智，喪失了明辨是非的能力。也難怪她不得不那麼做了：他是一艘正以摧枯拉朽之勢將周邊捲入海中的沉船；她若是想從殘局中爭取點籌碼，除了出售身上 _最有價值_ 的部分，還能怎麼辦呢？他明知罪責在於自己，倒還有臉起意輕薄，對她橫生巧取豪奪也無妨的心思；因為在這大廈將傾的毀滅前夕，在一切意義如夢幻泡影轉眼成空的終場時分，到頭來他最在乎的居然是 _她寧可賤賣也不願交付給自己_ ⋯⋯

耳邊聽聞撞擊木板的悶響和人群的聲聲呼喚，沒入水中的彼得在窒息前投入鏡中的最後一眼，見到的是一個分崩離析的破碎人形。

失去了人性之後，他究竟還剩下什麼？

隨著無波的死寂逐漸吞沒一切，彷彿有句迴聲在沒有出路的牢籠裡縈繞徘徊：

_今天，在古老的大樹林裡，我是一個傻瓜，一頭野獸⋯⋯_

＊＊＊

他在黑暗中尋找某樣東西，一時卻想不起是什麼。

「你找到了嗎？」約翰的聲音在背後響起。

「沒有。你呢？」他不動聲色地反問，希望能從對方口中套出答案。

「我找到一把二手的瑞肯巴克，但型號跟你之前那把差很多，我不確定你會不會用。」

哦，對了，他們是來 _補貨_ 的。他怎麼老是忘掉自己的提案。「管它是什麼型號，只要能發出聲音就行。反正又用不了一輩子。」事實上，能撐過兩星期就算不錯了。

「好吧，你說了算。」他聽到塑膠殼刮擦木板的動靜，大概是貝斯手正往層架上抽出琴盒。

這時候，警鈴突然大作。

「你碰到什麼了？」

「沒有啊，我以為是你？」

他們倆面面相覷。

「基斯！」他抓起手電筒往前一照，果然看到有團鮮豔的東西杵在櫃檯旁不知所措。「你他媽的為什麼要去碰人家的收銀機？」

「 **因為這他媽的是台收銀機！** 」基斯大聲辯駁，好像這就足以說明一切似的。他得承認鼓手的想法確實有其道理，不過他可不打算跟這個小瘋子糾纏下去。

「我不是叫你別把帶他來嗎？」取而代之他向縱容者提出抗議。

「但他說了『拜託』。」可想而知，貝斯手只是兩手一攤。

他按住額頭，告訴自己千萬別在這個節骨眼上挑戰節奏組的邏輯；不料來到計畫中的逃生出口前，等著他的竟是一道更加棘手的難題。

「見鬼，窗戶卡住了！誰快來幫我一把⋯⋯」他本能地轉向身後的隊友求助，話到一半卻愣在當場：眼前的畫面未免過於超現實，如果不是因為到現在已經有點習慣了，他可能會以為自己正在作夢。

「⋯⋯可以請教你們為什麼會在這裡吃蛋糕嗎？」

約翰舉起糕點啃了一大塊，從容不迫地吃乾抹淨後才開口解釋道：「我只是覺得既然都要坐牢，吃飽了總比餓著肚子好一點。」

聽到這句話，滿臉奶油的基斯馬上放聲大哭。「我不要坐牢——」而正當他以為這小子終於要說句人話的時候——「我還想把我屁股的貞操留給未來的老婆！」

憑良心講，他不是沒幻想過要做個反建制的搖滾明星，把牢獄前科像帝國勳章一樣別在胸口招搖過市；然而在像這樣美好得絕不會有任何人願意出面保釋的週末夜裡，他無語凝噎之餘只能捫心自問：原本大可舒舒服服地窩在某個時髦同學家裡抽大麻聽唱片看妹子的他——到底是怎麼把自己弄進這間瘋人院的？

「都給我讓開。」一聲警告赫然來自窗外。他才剛退到邊上，下一秒便有張椅子砸了進來。

「沒有人要去坐牢。只要沒被條子逮到，店主腦袋壞掉才會想告發照三餐換器材的搖錢樹。」窗外負責把風的人斬釘截鐵地作出斷言。「不過你要是再敢給我哭一聲，我可不保證你屁股的安全。」

基斯立刻閉上嘴巴，在約翰的幫助下首先爬上窗戶的缺口。

「屁股最好繃緊囉。現在被捕的話，除了入室竊盜還要算上毀損財物，罪加一等。」貝斯手湊在鼓手耳邊陰惻惻地表示。

「噢，你少嚇唬他了。用不著擔心窗戶的事，那是保險公司的問題。」窗外的人接住基斯，跟著又去協助約翰的動作。「你們出去之後不要逗留，直接走到下一個街口，我讓人開車在那裡接應。」

他尾隨著約翰，準備充當殿後的人員。就在此時，空氣中隱然飄起陣陣的警笛，窗外的人影旋即消失無蹤。

在這段心臟驟停的懸宕間，他由衷相信自己已經被拋下。是他砸的第一把琴，也是他提議要闖的空門；是他讓所有人陷入目前的處境，現在他們要放他一個人面對也不過是剛好而已。

但那隻裹滿紗布的手掌只是往表面多纏了些布條，沒多久便又再度出現於窗框裡。憑著不怎麼可靠的防護，這隻手就像是一根撥火鉗，無所畏懼地鏟掉窗櫺上的尖刺，連同先前被踩碎的玻璃一塊掃到旁邊。

「小心別扎到了。」手的主人在窗外提醒他，同時向他伸出一隻援手。

他搆住這隻瘢痕累累的手——這隻經常在白天的工作中負傷、使自己陰錯陽差成為主奏吉他的勞動者的手，幾乎有些不敢用力握緊。這下他可總算想起一切的開端了：明明是 _他自己_ 想要混進這個人的隊伍。因為身處於不友善的環境，他自知若是想幹點什麼出格的，就非得仰賴其保護不可。這個人握有大把的人脈和方法，做事情總是果斷堅決，知道什麼時機該拿出什麼表現；更要緊的是他確信自己絕不會被棄之不顧，只要待在隊伍裡乖乖聽話，凡事由隊長出面替自己爭取，他就能安安穩穩地躲在一旁做個不起眼的怪胎——這是他這輩子最大的心願了。

在他爬上氣窗，預備一躍而下的當口，窗外的人又對他說話了。

「你的琴呢？你不是來偷東西的嗎？」他不確定這份嚴厲是出自對方的措詞還是語氣，總之他感覺被戳了一下。

「我以為你反對我這麼做。」他怯怯地頂了回去。

「我也反對你砸琴，怎麼就沒見你猶豫過了？別跟我說你只有煽動別人打砸搶的時候爽快，大夥兒辛辛苦苦陪你下海了，到頭來你居然打算空手而歸？」這個人用單刀直入的責備揭穿他的矯飾：「做個人吧，湯申，勇敢一點。」

是的——勇氣、忠誠、信譽、傳承、勤奮工作、犧牲奉獻和認真責任，在享有團隊庇蔭的同時，這些作為一名組織成員應盡的義務也會隨之加諸於身。雖然他們之間有過成千上萬個羞辱的時刻常令他憤怒得想朝對方大喊： _我跟你不一樣！_ 但在心中某處誰也不認可的角落，有個男孩其實總在暗自期許著： _我會做得比你更好。_

襯著刺耳的警報聲，他返回店內撿起地上的琴盒，先將其傳遞給對方，再跟著撤退到窗外。待他縱身躍入暗巷之際，警車已然來到街角，他抱著忐忑不安的心情觀察巡邏燈在那人臉上一明一暗的交錯，強迫自己絕不能比對方先一步逃走。

「放心，不會有事的。我保證不會丟下你逃走。」這個人鎮定自若地對他宣誓，挽住他的手臂便往人行道上散起步來。

在這段不長不短的路上，沿途經過的警察宛如沒發現他的存在一般，只管挨個向這名正大光明提著贓物的盜賊頭目點頭致意。不知是幸運還是對方使了什麼高明的手段，整趟過程果真風平浪靜，他們就這樣順利抵達了下一個街區。

「就跟你說不會有事的吧！」乘上接應的車輛之前，臂彎上的人仰頭向他揚起一個得意的笑容；他一下子猝不及防，只能赤裸裸地被此情此景撞個正著。

暈黃的街燈下，他垂首注視這張堪堪越過自己胸懷的臉龐，突然意識到那兩排睫毛投映下來的影子有那麼長，上彎的唇瓣如此豐潤，貼靠在身畔的軀體是這般溫熱柔軟⋯⋯他只覺得血液裡的氧氣肯定是在一瞬間蒸發了，所以他才會不由自主的頭暈目眩、呼吸急促、心跳過速。他想不起自己怎麼會對這個人生出攀比的念頭——他能拿什麼跟對方比呢？打從一開始他就注定只有一敗塗地的命運。任憑他在同一件事上做得更好，或者在不同的事情上做得再好，那些成敗得失往這份感受前一擱都只能俯首稱臣，讓一切對抗的意義化為烏有。

望著那張毫無心機的笑臉，他感覺自己像是沉溺到一片消弭時空的汪洋，忘卻了今是何夕、身在何方、孰為何人，胸中再無其他計較，唯有這份沛然莫之能禦的感受如浪潮沖刷。

這實在太不公平了。但為什麼他不覺得委屈，反而只感到一股前所未有的釋然呢？

＊＊＊

彼得在刺眼的白光中醒來。他以為是日光燈管的亮度實際上來自日光——貨真價實的太陽光。

這可真奇怪。他這樣想著，摘掉耳機從堆滿空瓶的地上爬起來，發覺自己確實處在一種詭譎的狀態：他把一半的身體放在他位於閣樓的家庭錄音室裡，另一半卻越過門框，朝向窗外的天空。他不記得自己是怎麼睡著的了，但他的睡姿顯然洩露了他的心事——就連他的無意識都不曉得自己究竟打算工作還是休息。如果一個人總是以工作來逃避生活，又想靠白日夢來逃避工作，到頭來無論是工作還是休息都只會成為折磨人的地獄。這個道理他比誰都明白，因為這基本上就是他的全部人生。

他抬起手來擦了擦臉，幾天沒理過的鬚髮上沾滿了濕漉漉的淚水。他不知道自己夢到了什麼，居然能讓人哭醒過來。儘管直覺告訴他，繼續待在夢裡會比醒來更好；但由於睡意已然遠去，他若是不想躺在地上發呆，就只有起床做點事了。支起身子，他往桌面伸手，想翻看桌曆查詢日期，卻在原本放著小冊子的地方撲了個空。他探頭到門外，望向照說掛有月曆的牆面，在那裡也只能找到白刷刷的一片空無。事實上，整座空間都充斥著這股味道：空空如也。雖然他人在閣樓，仍能嗅到建物中寂寥又安詳的氛圍——他是房屋的主人，此外別無他者。

正是對於今天週幾、孩子們都上哪去之類的問題摸不著頭緒的時候，他總算想起自己為了不做個強迫妻子閱讀犯罪日記的十九世紀俄羅斯貴族，老早就把電話答錄機遷到了工作室；思量著也許能藉由留言回溯一下現況，他按下茶几上的播放裝置，就這樣坐在地板上聽了起來。

『這是彼得湯申的電話答錄機。你知道你的問題，但我不保證知道答案。』

_嗶——_

『彼得，這裡是山姆席維斯特。你讓我調查的事情有眉目了。電話裡不好解釋，總之虧空的錢比想像中來得多，我指的不是樂團的資產，這部分泰德他們應該提過了；我是說你的錢——是的，很多的錢。我知道你大概會覺得重點不在這裡，但是相信我，這問題已經來到了另一個層級。我的建議是跟蘭伯特他們的官司越快解決越好。盡快回電給我。』

_嗶——_

『你好，彼得，謹代表梅赫師父大洋計畫小組致電問候，祝願你和家人一切安好。我們在美特爾海灘的信眾很期待見到你，希望今夏有幸邀請闔府到加州一聚。另外，有一位名叫琴恩的女士來信，自稱持有一份關於教義的未發表文稿和我們公布的版本有所出入，不曉得你可願意和她見面晤談？靜候佳音。』

_嗶——_

『彼得，我是葛倫。現有的素材我弄得差不多了，人聲的部分都照著計畫走，一切進展順利。問題是所有需要做決定的環節都還沒有定案，你找個時間進棚一趟吧，拜託了。』

_嗶——_

『這裡是泰瑞，泰瑞羅林斯。我打來還是為了上次提的那個科幻電影配樂的案子。我知道你說過這輩子都不想再接這種工作，不過現在既然《湯米》上映了，你也休息了一陣子，也許會願意重新考慮一下？我跟你說，這個案子真的很有意思，是關於仿生人跟殺手什麼的，你不接肯定會後悔！我遇到這個滿腦子鬼主意的傢伙，叫做雷利史考特，你會很驚訝從他嘴裡聽到的東西。再打給我！』

_嗶——_

『湯申先生，您好。我是麗莎，感謝您捐助的善款。我打來是想請問您收據抬頭要怎麼寫？若是您不想公開身份，那麼您希望使用尊夫人的名義嗎？這可能會牽涉到報稅的問題，麻煩您撥冗告知；或者您也可以等到月底的慈善餐會再作安排，我們還有很多項目需要您的幫忙。』

_嗶——_

『嗨，彼得，又是我，我這邊有個菜鳥問題想請教你，那個⋯⋯我正在檢查粉絲來信，其中有幾封寫給芮金娜的⋯⋯我說不上來，總覺得讓女孩子看到好像不太好？雖然他們都說她早就見多了，但我真的認為最近的內容有點過頭⋯⋯聽說你們以前在國外，她申請不到戶頭的時候都是你給她代收的？所以我就在想，或許你能替她做決定？不然我也不知道該問誰才好⋯⋯』

_嗶——_

『是我保羅。爸和媽又在吵架了，原本是爸在抱怨和你吵架的事，不知怎麽就變成他倆自己吵了起來。現在媽又開始發酒瘋了，她不肯跟我談，不過我猜她是認為爸拿你的事情怪她。也許你該找個時間跟他們談談？但我打來不是為這事。我打來是為了西蒙：你覺得他可以上你那住幾天嗎？他才剛發表完作品，明明是慶祝的時候，家裡氣氛卻那麼糟，這樣下去他太可憐了。白天他可以自己去上學，不會麻煩到你的。你要是同意就跟我說一聲，我讓他立刻收拾行李出發。』

_嗶——_

『喂？彼得，是這樣的，你上次不是留給我一張信用卡應急嗎？我才發現基斯不知道什麼時候從我這裡順走了，問他他說是要買車送你當禮物，但我剛剛居然在垃圾桶裡翻到一張船運到美國的明細⋯⋯總之你要是覺得不妥，也許可以取消掉這筆款項吧？哎，真的是很抱歉⋯⋯對了，我是道格。』

_嗶——_

『這是羅尼，呃，羅尼連恩的那個羅尼。你最近好嗎？我那台錄音車你們玩得怎麼樣了，有沒有派上用場？最近這個時節好像就只有我在家，大部分的人都待在路上——噢，我這麼說可沒有催你上路的意思，只是想說人們這時候不是在車上飛機上就是在哪個姑娘身上，大概是找不到空檔的吧⋯⋯總之我人在城裡，明天你要是想聚一聚就給我捎個口信，隨時奉陪。』

_嗶——_

『彼得，請你開門好嗎？我已經按了快十分鐘的門鈴了。』

_嗶——_

『聽著，我知道你在家，閣樓的燈是亮著的。你不要又戴著耳機在那邊裝神弄鬼，我知道你沒聾，要是不能開門，起碼接個電話吧？』

_嗶——_

『天都快黑了，我不能一直帶著她們在街上亂逛。敏塔餓了，你可以聽見她在哭，她需要媽媽幫她準備的點心和玩具。如果你不想被打擾，能不能請你給個方便，只要開開門就好，我們保證會安安靜靜的，拿完需要的東西就離開。求求你。』

_嗶——_

『快開門！你這個王八蛋！』

_嗶——_

『彼得，我決定帶兩個孩子到我爸媽家住幾天。我不打算告訴他們原因，所以等你聽到這段留言，請至少給我留一點顏面：不要打來煩我。如果你關心的話，我保證我們會過得很好。我沒有報警，不是因為我在乎你那寶貴的名聲，也不是因為我相信你不會幹傻事，而是因為我看到你了——是的，我從花園架梯子爬到頂樓，確認過你還活著——而且醒著，所以別再想找藉口騙我。這段期間我讓艾瑪抱著敏塔，她們就那樣站在樹下看著我爬窗戶。艾瑪沒說什麼，但我知道她很害怕，要是我女兒因此留下什麼創傷，我發誓跟你沒完沒了。還記得在我出門前，你居然提議說要幫我照顧敏塔嗎？想想看我那時把她留在家會怎麼樣？你最好——』

_嗶——_

『我想說的是：如果你決定攬下一份義務，就要好好承擔責任，不然打從一開始就不要接手。這道理你到底哪裡不明白？雖然我也不明白自己還在這裡跟你說這些是想表示什麼⋯⋯前幾天你問我還愛不愛你，我那時沒有回答，不過我現在可以直接告訴你：答案是不，我不愛你。我原以為無論如何，我們至少可以當朋友，但我顯然低估了你把一切攪成一團死結的本事。因為終有一刻，你會逼我不得不認清這一點：那就是愛你跟愛我自己兩者不可共存；所以我要麽只能停止愛你，要麼就必須把我自己殺死才行。是你讓愛你變得不可能，我想不出這世上有誰辦得到這件事。』

_嗶——_

『好了，我說夠了。最後拜託你一句：冰箱裡有我幫孩子準備的餐點，你如果想餓死自己，請至少把食物倒掉。我不敢相信我真的有這麼幼稚，但是⋯⋯祝你生日不快樂。雖然這完全是多此一舉。』

_嗶——_

『彼得，是我，泰德歐德曼。上次那件事是我不好，我真不是個東西，只要能讓你解氣，叫我做什麼都行。今天是個大日子，要不我們——』

他按下停止鍵，揉了揉眼睛。他已經獲取需要的資訊了——也許有點太多，不過截至目前為止沒什麼超出預期的東西。距離一切盡在掌握的一天，他大概還有數十億光年的路要走；但僅僅是想免於未知的恐懼，只要將活動範圍限縮在這幢房屋內的話，光憑現有的條件倒還足以令他邁出保守的一小步。

可惜這項判斷只成立了數十秒，就在通往客廳的關卡前被一塊藍色積木給推翻了。佇立在樓梯口，他瞪著台階上小小的方塊，滿腹狐疑地猜想它為何會出現於此處？又為什麼剛好在他腳底下？他為什麼沒有踩下去？他該不會無意間用掉了一日份的善因吧？要是他踩下去的話——今天會不會比較好過一點？

儘管他不介意把一整天耗在原地思考這個問題，來自身體的欲望終究迫使他繞過障礙物，移動到下一個目的地。只不過待他洗漱完畢、端出冰箱裡的兒童餐具、坐在餐桌前咀嚼著冷冰冰的通心粉的時候，他發現自己的腦袋仍在同一道題目上兜圈：為什麼它是藍色的而不是紅色的？為什麼它不是黃色的？綠色的？紫色的？白色的？黑色的？這點跟行運與本命行星之間的相位又有什麼關聯？他依稀記得今晨日月分別行經他宮位的第十和第七⋯⋯書上說它們是關於什麼來著？是婚姻嗎？或者家庭？還是事業？財富？難道是他最不想知道的秘密？

一串門鈴聲打斷了他的思路，他猶豫著該不該應門。萬一是凱倫帶著孩子們回來了怎麼辦？比起表現不出喜悅、甚至拿不出歉意的會面，繼續假裝沒聽見會不會更好？放著這個念頭空轉半晌，基於純粹想知道誰在門外的好奇心，他還是放下了餐盤到門口窺視。

「請問你們是⋯⋯？」見到來者穿著送貨的制服，他透過對講機提問。

「哈洛德百貨。有一位JAE先生託我們送貨到這個地址。」面無表情的送貨員覆誦著表單上的資訊，伸手比向身後的卡車。

他拉開大門插銷，任由搬運工人將自己木訥的應對解讀為默許，開始往半大的花園裡卸貨。在裝載奢侈品的貨物被一箱箱堆疊於車道的同時，最初叩門的員工遞給他一張乍看像是萬聖節主題的賀卡。

填完簽單並接過爬滿蜘蛛的絲絨卡紙，他轉身折返，想盡快結束這趟短暫的冒險，卻在放置回收物品的角落前被一陣窸窸窣窣的響動吸引了注意力。

「喂！你在幹什麼？」他厲聲喝止，生怕是哪個狗仔闖進來盜取文件；然而合著屋簷的陰影，從垃圾堆中冒出來的只是一張飢餓又害怕的灰臉，經他這麼一吼，當即連滾帶爬地向外逃竄。目睹這番光景，彷彿有什麼微溫的東西上升至胸口，他未及思索便朝那人的背影呼喚道：「等等，別走！你需要幫助嗎？」

作為回應的五月微風將他這句話吹散成千絲萬縷的問號，先是牽引到霧濛濛的半空，又挾著雨水的氣息拂回他臉上。

他望著流浪漢的背影隱沒於暗巷，冷不防被激得有些清醒了過來。他這是打算怎麼幫助人家？難道要他們互換身份、好讓他做個兩全其美的乞丐王子嗎？他要不要乾脆求人家讓他拯救算了？在心裡對自己搖搖頭，他步入角落檢查被人動過的雜物，原本只是圖個心安，卻沒料到會在這裡發現他那些失蹤的月曆。

伸手翻看紙面上密密麻麻的占星術語，一段混亂的記憶隨之浮上心頭：他想起自己如何像個回歸白板狀態的原始人，試圖將風吹草動天雨雷鳴梳理出規律，以便對不可預知的生命擁有一絲微弱的掌控。對於自己竟一度退化到需要向巫術尋求科學式安慰的地步，他感到有些不寒而慄，但更多的還是慶幸——慶幸自己在最壞的情況下，總算還能做到懸崖勒馬，意識到這是個必須改正的問題。

拍了拍褲腳上的塵土，他順手將綑好的垃圾重新堆放整齊；幾乎在同一時間，「大狗」的吠叫聲突然自後院響起。懷著些許期待，他快步穿越籬笆，首先安撫住自家獵犬，接著仰面迎向自己想好好道個歉的對象。然而令他失望的是，出現於圍欄外的並非被他嚇跑的流浪漢，而是一名身穿法蘭絨西裝、手裡捧著蛋糕盒的壯年男子。

「生日快樂，彼得。我是《新音樂快遞》的羅伊卡爾。我知道你公開拒絕了所有慶祝活動，不過上回我問你願不願意在這天受訪，你跟我說會考慮看看。所以我今天就來這裡碰碰運氣了。」

為了掩飾措手不及的徬徨，彼得作勢遠眺風雨欲來的天空，一邊用眼角餘光打量這名略有交情的媒體人，一邊權衡答應與否的利弊。在逐漸活躍起來的自我意識中，他揣摩了一下自己飆著滿嘴兜不攏的胡話、卻能讓聽者當成世間真理的舒適情境。盤算著姑且能當作一種復健，他擺出一副近似表演的屈尊態度向訪客半開玩笑地宣布道：「算你走運，進來避避雨吧。你可以錄音，不過在我同意之前不得發表。」

「那是當然。」喜上眉梢的記者對著他笑彎了眼睛，通過他親手打開的柵門，在他的引領下走進屋內。

＊

在接下來的一小時裡，配合著對方每每在他有意自辯時巧妙的做球，他不著邊際地把搖滾樂與流行文化、上從業界下到粉絲乃至於同類型和不同類型的同行們隨機抱怨了個遍，並在過程中逐漸意識到自己真正的問題是為表與裡的拉鋸：他之所以感到衰老是因為世界對此糾結，他之所以自覺見棄是因為世界與之悖離；而他明明不贊同，卻又表現得像個心不甘情不願的依違者——則是因為他掙脫不了這份盤根錯節的束縛；他就是無法從中抽離，不論是要消解自我、還是立足於形而上的至高點。如此這般抒發過一輪後，他感覺整個人的思緒暢通了些，索性順著當下的興致給一番誇誇其談做個高聳的總結。

「搖滾樂必須改變——但我並不是說這是音樂人對樂迷的責任，因為這是一件事實而任何人都無能為力。我想如果托爾斯泰在這裡，他大概會成為史上唯一具有良知的搖滾明星；但我們畢竟不是托爾斯泰，毋寧說是他筆下的角色。因為即使我們試圖維持主動性——即使我們看上去像是憑藉自己的意圖在面對環境，其實也只是跟所有人一樣被潮流推著走。就像我剛才說的：那些給予年輕人的承諾——那些他們認為來自我們的承諾並不是來自於我們；是群眾想要相信有這些承諾，而搖滾明星只是剛好出現在那裡為他們代言罷了。所以當青年文化變成一種專為少數人服務的消費主義，猜猜這些所謂的搖滾明星會在哪裡？——這就是為什麼何許人樂團會有一個玩不夠女人的貝斯手、嗑不停藥的鼓手、買不完醉的吉他手和一個拉皮條還嫌脫得太少的主唱⋯⋯」他一口氣說到這裡，意識到自己的用詞過於針對性而停下來做點緩衝，「某方面來說，我們全都成了拉皮條的：當燈光投下來，攝影機一開拍，這成了環境對舞台的要求，也成了繼續留在舞台上的不二法門。也許很多人相信這就是搖滾吧，但我不認為應該如此。」

然而世故老練的記者仍舊抓住了他那瞬間流露的情緒。「所以你的隊友不贊同你的想法？或者說⋯⋯是你不贊同你隊友的想法？」

在他眼皮底下，這名熟知內幕的媒體人通情達理地闔起筆記本，上半身略微前傾，就像是一名體恤的知己，特地為他營造出談心的氛圍。

「其實我不認為芮金娜真的這樣相信，但芮金娜的問題在於⋯⋯」有那麼一刻，他確實認知到打開這扇大門絕非明智之舉，也差點就要止步於此；但心中有個更大的聲音在說 _管他的，這回事本來就關乎公評，他難道連句意見都不能提嗎？_

「芮金娜的問題在於她總是相信自己可以先動手做事，事後再來考慮那是什麼。這在她身上就容易形成一種情境，亦即她去做的往往是環境要求她做的，儘管這些要求可能更加限縮在一些有問題的選項上，但她永遠可以找到解釋來合理化發生的一切；如此一來，她就不必煩惱該怎麼面對潮流，因為她就是潮流——如果不只是潮流的一部分的話——就算這個潮流可能不見得是對她有利的。」

「你說的潮流⋯⋯指的是色情產業的潮流，還是女性自由表現身體的潮流？」他的聽眾有點過於消息靈通了，不過這反正有助於話題的開展，他倒並不介意。

「我說的潮流指的是這整個搖滾產業在跟消費主義結合時，會如何強調她是一種商品的潮流。當然了，其他那些因素也都會發揮作用，好比說她顯然會因此被視為某種自由新女性的代表人物之類的，雖然我不認為她本人明白那是什麼意思，除了比起六十年代，她現在憑空多出許多女粉絲的事實以外——但我必須說這個現象本身是好事。」

「你也曾說過樂團沒有那種會往台上扔內衣褲的女粉絲是好事，是什麼改變了你現在的看法？這些新的女粉絲不扔內衣褲嗎？還是說，你認為她們這麼做總好過男粉絲這麼做——如果我們只談芮金娜的部分？」他聽出對方語氣中的八卦興味。在涉及到芮金娜的場合，這一般是他會想迴避的話題；但只是閒聊的話——僅僅只是閒聊的話，他應該是可以稍加滿足聽者和講者之間那塊心照不宣的默契的吧？

「噢，她們會對她扔的，相信我——不過在我越描越黑的解釋自己為什麼喜歡女粉絲對女偶像扔內衣褲之前——」他滿意地看到自己的聽眾捧場地笑了，「容我回頭澄清下男粉絲的部分：不，他們從不對她扔內衣褲——我是指，他們不對她投懷送抱、不衝她瘋狂尖叫、不追求她——隨便你怎麼描述，總之他們不像女粉絲迷男偶像那樣對待她。我知道有些說法認為男粉絲針對異性的追星行為跟女粉絲差在前者害怕被拒絕，當然這也會是一項因素；不過在我看來，他們通常傾向自限於某種 _觀看形式_ 的原因，主要是基於形式自帶的潛規則，這套規則會暗示參與者：只要能在其中找好自己的位置，她就是他們的——就像是透過這樣的參與，他們擁有她。所以他們不需要做出追求行為，因為這類行為反而會將他們從既有的位置上排除。」

「那麼你支持女粉絲對她這麼做所看重的是⋯⋯這能替舊有的互動模式創造出新的性別意義嗎？因為你說過何許人是女性主義樂團？」他的聽眾突然變回了記者。

「什麼？我哪有說過這種話？」這個轉折讓他嗆住了，一下子搞丟了原本設定的話鋒。 _何許人是女性主義樂團？_ 就算是喝得再茫、腦袋再混亂的情況下他都不至於有這麼糊塗吧？「那是你記錯人了，我絕不可能說過這種話。」

「我記得那是在七零年，阿爾伯特音樂廳發生的選美抗議事件之後，有人提到芮金娜作為女明星的走紅顛覆了過往的審美，你所做出的回應⋯⋯不過沒關係，我可以理解你需要否認，畢竟你說過自己有意識地想讓樂團跟所有政治訴求劃清界線。」

「當我說自己有意識地想讓樂團跟所有政治訴求劃清界線的時候，我指的是工黨、是托利、是透過越戰為自己的政治生涯牟利的政客⋯⋯我這麼說不是因為我個人不具政治傾向或反對政治參與，而是因為我沒有自信在這項議題上不被欺騙，所以只好盡量避免害那些相信我的人被捲進騙局。這就是為什麼我試圖讓樂團跟那些東西劃清界線，不是什麼值得驕傲的理由，只是因為我個人擔不起責任——如果我們只談論女性主義的這個面向，你當然可以那麼說。只不過侷限於這樣的解釋就真的非常偏離重點了。」貿然涉足這個領域就像走鋼索一樣危險，他遲疑了幾秒，終究還是容許自我辯護的需求勝出。

「我能理解為什麼會有人把兩者作出關聯。一直以來我聽過許多說法，從粉絲、樂評、媒體人到流行文化研究者，人們所執著的似乎總是指向某種相似的概念：那就是這個樂團的作品是由一個脆弱敏感的男人書寫，卻是由一名憤怒強悍的女人所演唱。有人提到摩德族文化中的雌雄莫辨，說這樣的表演呈現出男性的陰柔和女性的陽剛特質；也有人說這是創作者的阿尼瑪透過表演者的阿尼瑪斯來展現；或者就是非常直觀的，關於男作者如何想像自己的聲音是女人，以及女歌手如何為固有的象徵賦予新意⋯⋯管他們怎麼說，就當這些說法或多或少也會滲透到我的寫作、或她表演背後的心態吧，觀者要用什麼角度來解釋作品和表演本來就是他們的自由。但如果要說 _何許人是女性主義樂團_ ⋯⋯」他稍作停頓，確認自己的鋪陳對記者起到預期的效果。

「若要這麼說，基本上無異於宣稱飛鳥樂團寫了〈三人行〉即表示他們是同志權利運動家；或者乾脆說休海夫納支持女權，因為他支持女人的性自由作為 _男人的娛樂_ 算了——」他注意到記者想插話，不過並沒有在這裡鬆口，「如果這就是你口中的女性主義，那麼也許我們確實可以荒天下之大謬的說一句 _何許人是女性主義樂團_ 。但至少在事實的判準降低到這裡之前，我都會繼續堅持以下立場：那就是不管人們看到或聽到什麼，不管那個唱歌的女人如何有意識或無意識地照她自己的意思作詮釋，這個樂團的作品無論如何都——非常不幸的——是由 ** _我_** 所書寫的；而我敢跟你保證比起上面任何一種漂亮說法，我腦子裡裝的東西都跟〈三人行〉和休海夫納比較接近。」說完這段話，他不禁啞然失笑，記者困惑的表情甚至加深了笑果——這下他可終於把人唬住了。不論任何人自認從他的作品和言論中明白了什麼，都永遠不可能明白這點的。

「所以你的意思是⋯⋯由於性別差異，樂團在概念上注定會有某些難以突破的限制？」羅伊卡爾展現出他作為資深記者的根柢。作為幾近盲猜的揣測，這個問題雖非他真正關注的，卻也是他曾經煩惱過的。

「如果我們把焦點放在性別因素對樂團形象的影響上⋯⋯首先必須明白這一點，那就是樂團之所以長成現在這樣並非任何人的刻意安排。如果芮金娜沒有放下吉他，也許她會成為蘿賽塔撒普之後的第一位吉他女英雄——當然對此我很懷疑；我唯一能肯定的只是如此一來，我就不必做個天天嫌棄自己琴藝的倒霉吉他手，以 _強力和弦大隊長_ 自居——」他邊說邊提醒自己收斂一點，別又開始無的放矢了。「我的意思是，我並不是 _被設定成_ 這個樂團的創作者，我們嘗試過各種組合，但是莫名其妙的，唯獨在目前這種配置下，樂團能產生出最大的音量——這裡說的音量不是指分貝，而是一種貫穿全團，能引起聽眾最大共鳴的聲音。」

「你是指樂團最為人稱道的純粹攻擊性？」卡爾打開了筆記本。

「攻擊性⋯⋯也可以這麼說吧？我曾經認為這個樂團的聲音之所以會是如此，一方面源於芮金娜高壓進取的生活態度迫使我們其他人不得不跟進；另一方面則源於我實際上擁有一副吊兒郎當的流氓靈魂。但在我們四個人之間，有一項共同的特質是在這樣的角色分配下格外容易凸顯出來的，那就是我們各自都在特定面向上具備某種極端侵略性人格。因此，若要問這項共通點放在性別因素下檢視有何意義的話，我想它說明了這個 _侵略性_ 、這個 _攻擊性_ 還是什麼的，也許並不是一種屬於雄性的特質，而是一種基本的人性。」他在心裡默默反芻著自己這段話，最後又補上一個小結：「搖滾樂領域作為一種近似實驗室的半封閉世界，能讓這樣的概念得以孕育和實現。如果樂團有所謂的形象，我希望會是在這種意義上的形象。」

「但由於你上面提到的『潮流』，現在這種希望似乎變得很渺茫了，尤其在芮金娜把『搖滾寶貝』的角度帶到另一種層面之後？」卡爾一邊在記事本上速寫，一邊抬起眼睛銳利地掃描他。彼得知道接下來自己說的話最好別被記錄下來，但這實在是一個太好的問題，他抵擋不住回答的誘惑。

「我並不是想要美化這個領域，把它視為萬物大同的終極烏托邦之類的，因為它不是。但假設在最理想的情況下，這種半封閉的實驗室裡基於台上台下的共識曾經存在著某種可能性，比如說關於裸露的意義——如果我們能想像女人和男人一樣打赤膊，只是出於燈光過熱，衣服被弄髒，或者就是因為袒露身體是再自然不過的事——這種可能性在她決定把身體徹底作為一種有價的道具、不——替被其服務的剝削者聚斂財富並分一杯羹的生產工具——的那一刻起，就永遠無法轉圜地失去真誠了。」他嘆口氣，為自己總算能夠把這個想法說出來而如釋重負。

「聽起來你對芮金娜拍攝《花花公子》的決定感到很遺憾。」又一次放下筆記本，卡爾第一次對他發出了肯定而非疑問句。

「如果我能回到過去——」這句開場白衝口而出，他一瞬間被自己魘住了： _回到過去？_ 原來他還懷有這種脫離現實的念想嗎？清了清嗓子，他換上一副比較輕鬆的口吻，重新開口說道：「如果我能回到過去，真想問問海夫納給她開價多少，我可以出同樣的價碼再加一便士來贖回她的決定。不過我猜就跟以往一樣，她這麼做大概有她自己的理由——就算她做之前不知道，以後也會想出來的，你知道，關於這能如何聯繫到戰後倫敦和她的藍領成長背景之類的、她非常擅長的那種敘事，膽敢妨礙這套敘事的一律格殺勿論。也難怪她這麼篤定自己能在舞台上蹦踏到老。」他聳聳肩，在心裡想像了一個白頭髮的小女人甩動麥克風的樣子，不覺有些莞爾。

「但我是不可能的。替樂團寫歌？也許吧。至於搞搖滾？想想看，或許有這麼一天，何許人會變成我用書寫來控訴一切，而她用演唱來取消一切的樂團⋯⋯反正我是無法想像自己扛著這種包袱在舞台上終老，我看不到那樣的圖景。事實上，我連看到明天長什麼樣都有困難，又何必在這裡庸人自擾呢？我是說⋯⋯女性主義關我屁事？芮金娜達爾崔拍寫真集對我有什麼壞處？我幹嘛不跟所有人一起額手稱慶，坐等天上掉下來的福利？真要煩惱的話，還不如來煩惱該怎麼喬裝打扮才能把那玩意拿到櫃台結帳，基斯姆恩八成有一大堆糟透的點子⋯⋯」對於自己竟能把整件事說得像個冷笑話，他幾乎有點佩服了；然而面前的聽眾只是狀甚憐憫地觀望著他。

「我明白，這的確很令人為難⋯⋯」若有所思地將筆記本收進口袋，見慣奇人異事的娛樂記者在他收尾的話聲中頻頻點頭，不知是在表示理解，還是在隱藏厭惡。

＊

送走客人後，彼得為自己倒了杯酒，在電視機前切起蛋糕。窗外是綿綿密密的雨幕，屋內是蓊蓊鬱鬱的森林，映像管投射出的光線將暗影切成碎波，伴隨他像時下觀眾汰換一切娛樂選項那樣平等無情地切著頻道，這些碎波時而大放異彩，時而歸於沉寂。

『 _⋯⋯兩個月前剛從北美榮耀歸國的齊柏林飛船在伯爵宮展覽中心的五場演出全數售罄，總計賣出八萬五千張席位，《觀察家報》表示這創下了英國史上的全新紀錄——_ 』

轉台。

『 _⋯⋯一九七三年通過的蘇格蘭當地政府法案於本週進入執行階段，全面性的議會改組為喀里多尼亞帶來新氣象。然而連同舊制遭到淘汰的尚有部分未能融入新制的公職人員，他們將成立自救小組和政府進行協商——_ 』

轉台。

『 _⋯⋯同工同酬的訴求並不如反動派保守份子所宣稱的，會排擠到男性的利益。事實上，美國最高法院日前裁定的「溫伯格訴維森費德案」很好地說明了基於傳統性別分工建立的現有制度所傷害到的不只是女性、而是所有人的權益。改革的腳步不能耽擱，我國必須盡快推出更完善的反歧視法案——_ 』

轉台。

『 _⋯⋯今天下午於北約克夏郡赫布登附近發生一起重大事故，載有四十六名乘客的觀光巴士在行經下坡路段時，從橋上墜落至下方十七英呎的溪流中，事故原因目前尚在調查。就在剛剛，救難隊的打撈作業已開始進行，我們連線到現場為您直播⋯⋯_ 』

彼得停下換台的動作，轉而將音量調大，不過透過新聞台放送的卻是一個無聲的畫面。在上演啞劇的記者身後，救難隊正將打撈上來的死難者遺體一具具排列在岸邊。轉播影像的畫質有限，死者的臉孔皆為一片模糊，河堤上方卻有一名向下呼喊的男孩顯得莫名清晰。出於不可解的直覺，雖然聽不見聲音，但他知道他喊的是 _媽媽_ 。

一陣恐慌席捲上來：萬一男孩親眼目睹母親溺斃的屍體怎麼辦？他會像雷內馬格利特一樣終生夢迴於童年的創傷嗎？或者他將放棄與母親的最後一別，抱持未解的懸念度過餘生？如果馬格利特能夠回到過去，他會選擇以哪一道傷口來滋養自己的靈魂——如果馬格利特可以選擇——他要他這副千瘡百孔的藝術家靈魂，還是要他死意堅決的母親復生？如果馬格利特能夠回到過去，如果馬格利特可以選擇，難道就沒有一個更好的選項，讓他既免於創傷，亦受盡一切苦難嗎？

這個想法像一塊濕透的衣料，覆蓋住口鼻令他喘不過氣。他無法忍受再往男孩臉上多看一眼，遂舉起遙控器切換至娛樂頻道。所幸該時段播放的是一檔搖滾專題節目，一名剛發行首張專輯的美國音樂人正在接受專訪。談話的內容饒富新意，他不知不覺便沉浸於新訊息的刺激中迷失了自我。

他望著這名褐髮女人頎長的輪廓和平直的身型，聽著她以寬和又不失敏銳的聲調表現兼具理性與感性的溫柔堅毅，突然油然萌生一股不可理喻的羨慕——羨慕她的青春老成，羨慕她是個才華洋溢的詩人，羨慕她滿載理想的言論背後擁有一個理直氣壯的身份；羨慕她不但在世界中心受過良好的教育，甚至還是一名純正的工人；羨慕她輟過學、懷過孕、親手送養過小孩、受過欺騙和背棄卻沒有失去愛人的能力；羨慕她是體制的受害者，同時又是療癒者和改革者⋯⋯恍惚之間，他總覺得那才是自己的真實樣貌，身上這具強加的皮囊不過是一場錯誤的嘗試。

舉起桌面上半空的酒杯，他透過渾濁的液體設法往高處眺望，以他能辦到最細小的聲音悄悄禱告：如果他能回到過去——如果他能回到這一切被決定之前，他會請求上帝賜予他重新誕生的機會，這次他定能做出完美的選擇⋯⋯

但上帝沒有理由回應他無稽的癡心妄想。事實上，祂連片刻的耽溺都不肯給他，便推派出他最為熟悉又陌生的 _那件事物_ ，要他照見自己的內心。

隨著節目進入新片宣傳環節，螢幕上赫然出現一個冰冷又火熱的巴掌，殘酷又甜美地打在他臉上，讓他悲慘又幸福地體認到自己所謂的選擇，不過是一種經驗痛苦又不需要受其折磨的選擇；一種只有承擔的權利而沒有負罪義務的選擇；一種得以縱情感受卻做到不為所動的選擇——他早該知道世上根本不存在此種選擇，因為即使他能選擇經驗、選擇承擔、選擇感受——在此同時，他卻獨獨不能選擇反悔其後果；就像他不能夠將 _這件事物_ 當成道具作踐，卻又非要為其安上聖潔的神格。

眼前的電影片段遠遠談不上格調，甚至可以稱得上惡俗。對於自己最終竟是被這樣的東西開導，彼得感到一份介於羞赧和坦蕩之間的自適——畢竟這本來才是他真正的檔次。儘管心知這不過是相熟的導演對他開的私人玩笑，但是當芮金娜扮演的浪蕩女子在化身為教宗的林哥史達斥責下，衣不蔽體地從白日宣淫的床帷中出逃，一路躲藏到以他的形象繪製而成的聖徒壁畫後方的時候，一個滑稽卻再鮮明不過的比喻就這樣呼之欲出了：在眾人眼中，正是他賦予這個女人如此 _傷風敗俗_ 的本事；到頭來，卻也只有他能作為這個女人的 _遮羞布_ 。

而以上諸般認知在接下來這個畫面填滿視線的時刻起，全都自動淡出為蒼白無力的噪點，又爭相爆裂成喧囂昂揚的蜂鳴。

劇中的芮金娜正從牆垣邊探頭和質詢者對答。在鏡頭露骨的凝視下，她身上僅有的一小件睡衣以浮誇的寫意往她肩頭傾斜的方向落下一側繫帶；緊緊攀附住壁畫的泛白手指後方，被臂膀夾得微微變形的胸乳幾乎自肘腋內滿溢而出；煙籠於其間的是一圈若隱若現的深色乳暈，翹起的乳尖更將附著其上的薄紗頂出吹彈欲破的紋理。正當他不由尋思什麼樣的色情雜誌有能耐超越這種 _活色生香_ 的時候，運鏡者更進一步引人舔舐起那雙裸露於裙沿外的緊實大腿：探出腿根的吊帶絲襪上織著似曾相識的花紋，除了勾起他體內最深刻的本能之外，也連帶喚起一份不堪回首的記憶。

 _這個蠢妞居然現實到連戲服都要回收再利用！_ 想通這點為他贏來一份遲到的豁然開朗。但是不知道為什麼，儘管他大可採用此時新生的這份可憐可笑又可愛的瞭然徹底取代掉原有的迷思，揭露的結果卻並沒有辦法遏止——哪怕只是稍加緩解一點點——那股絲毫不亞於初次受到蠱惑之時、足以令他全身上下的血液在彈指間匯聚到下半身的熾烈熱度。

在近乎自暴自棄的心悅誠服中，他點起菸灰缸裡的一截殘菸，兌在不成形的蛋糕上許下自己的生日願望：

_如果他能回到過去，他會娶一個不怕被他糟蹋的女人，然後把後半生花在如何戒慎恐懼地避免成為一名控制她、使用她，而且還以她為工具替自己牟利的剝削者。_

_如果他能回到過去，他會做一名全心全意服從的隊員，再以整個職涯來鑽研怎麼把她當神供奉，又不至於墮落成將每一次的事與願違怪罪於她的投機份子。_

_如果他能回到過去，他會乾脆殺光他們所有人，接著他會自己去⋯⋯_

他轉到一半的思緒戛然而止。這些想法都太龐大了，完全不是他現在這顆被慾望啃噬得半殘的大腦有能力駕馭的，看來他必須把願望許得小一點才行。

隔著燎燒的菸火，他以電視上那張警醒與天真並存的臉孔作為背景，一邊往褲子裡伸手摸索，一邊漫不經心地繼續發想⋯⋯

如果他能回到過去，他想回到那個溫暖的晚上，回到那輛氤氳晦澀的休旅車裡。當那具綿軟的軀體昏昏沉沉地倒向自己，並以遺失的首飾和凌亂的衣物洩露踰越的痕跡之時，他或許會把她推開，又或許不會。因為他確實很想從她易於侵入的領口掏出那對乳房來揉捏吸吮，同時掀開她的裙子，把那一小片礙事的布料往旁一撥就朝裡頭插入任何他當下拿得出來的東西：那可以是他的手指，這樣他就能摸清楚她的構造；也可以是他的舌頭，這樣他就能品嘗出她的味道；當然更可以而且特別可以是他脹得發痛的陰莖，這樣一來他便總算得以完成那件最平凡無奇卻也最最急迫的任務——在她又濕又熱的陰道裡勃起抽送射精。如果機會允許，他甚至不介意看到異物插在裡頭的樣子，然後下一步他就要來供認自己簡直是十二萬分的樂於肏遍她身上的每一個洞了。

然而即使他確實很想把上述事項統統做過一遍——或者無限多遍，他仍然打從心底深信自己在那種情況下絕對不能、也不會對她動手。在這裡從來沒有所謂的選擇，他根本不需要選擇；因為事實是他有多希望消滅 _困擾的性_ 的發生，就有多堅持捍衛 _愉悅的性_ 的存在。

注視著畫面上的芮金娜被無數渴求她的男男女女撫遍周身，就像是作為假說的驗證，他開始用鏡像般的對應節奏觸摸自己。一切感覺都很好，直到他的注視變得有點過於深切，深切得無法將她單單視為一個奶大腰細的金髮尤物，或者就是一管能發出聲音的潮熱洞穴，進而煞不住地讀出她的一顰一笑背後蘊藏的開放有多麽透徹，彷彿她完全信任這世間沒有任何事物會藉由慾望的碰撞傷害到她的一根頭髮；當這樣的識別形成的瞬間，某種他偶爾會在特定時刻陷入的自我厭棄情緒陡然接手主導，緊接著事情便由此亂了套：他的身體興奮依舊，心中卻產生了牴觸，讓他在體會感官之樂的同時，竟不能排除那股寄生其間的 _噁心_ 。

到了這份上，他終於從兩片湊起的拼圖間看出那不能綰合的齟齬之處。儘管他願意押上靈魂來打賭 _性_ ——從來不是一個真正的問題，偏偏不知道是從何時、又是從哪個地方出了錯，在芮金娜與 _他的性慾_ 結合在一起的這條等式裡，有什麼非常 _不對勁_ 的暗示摻雜了進去，是他再怎麼希望能夠享受它本身，卻絕對無法忍受其後果的。

只是他當真不知道是從何時、又是從哪個地方出了錯嗎？

眼見燒盡的菸頭往亂糟糟的鮮奶油表面遺下一團汙點般的灰燼，他在餘煙繚繞中忽視胃部的絞扭，以幾近自虐的粗暴手法反覆蹂躪性器。隨著盲目的身體被罔顧意願的歡愉一步步托上頂峰，他於意識消融的邊緣輕飄飄地追索著自己那份說不清是埋藏於大腦、胸臆、腹腔還是兩股之間的幽微願望⋯⋯

如果能夠回到過去，他早知道自己應當折返的，實為那場反映出一切錯誤的禍首之夜；然而如果可以選擇，他卻不能決定自己寧可對她犯下的，究竟是不可承受的遺棄之罪，還是但為玉碎的強求之愆？

_如果他能回到過去⋯⋯如果他可以選擇⋯⋯_

＊＊＊

第二天早上，雖然度過了輾轉反側的一夜，自覺精神強度已恢復到足以應付基本交際的彼得把一瓶未開封的干邑當作護身符往兜裡一塞，就這樣邁出了大門。如果他沒記錯的話，今天下午有個表定的紀錄片行程；況且葛倫強斯這段時間也被晾得夠久了，他實在不想把未來還需要仰仗的對象全得罪了。

來到謝珀頓門外開啟一日工作的老地方，試圖在大白天逃避濫飲之果的報攤老闆正癱在搖椅上睡得四仰八叉，並沒有衝他獻上預期中的歡迎辭。

彼得聳聳肩，打了個呵欠便自行瀏覽起今日的報紙。大致翻完頭條新聞後，櫃檯旁突然有了些動靜。

「你又惹她生氣了。」老人從蓋住臉部的過期報紙下發出嘟囔，用的是肯定的語氣。

「惹誰？」他最近招惹到的女人可多了，一時半刻還真不能鎖定人選。

「還能有誰？」語焉不詳地反問他一句，老人背過身子往太陽曬不到的方向轉去，不再跟他搭話。

彼得愣了半晌，突然一陣脊背發涼。

抄起剛出刊的《新音樂快遞》，他一目十行地搜尋過封面上的每一節標題，並沒有看到自己的名字。為了避免疏漏，他打開雜誌將每一頁內文鉅細無遺地掃過一遍，確認了自己昨日的狂言沒有一個字印行在紙上。

放下刊物，彼得吁出口氣，搞不懂自己作為職業酒鬼怎麼會跟個宿醉未醒的老頭子較真。這事哪有什麼好緊張的？他早知道羅伊卡爾沒這麼不上道，等到刊載前的通知送來，他再把不適當的內容大筆一劃，不就結了？

出於習慣使然，他順道往邊上擺放的各大娛樂刊物一一望去，目光立刻被一個搶眼的彩色封面抓住了：標註著「 _ **怨偶天成？**_ 」的花體字底下，他和芮金娜兩人被畫成誇張的漫畫人物。作畫者大概是想以冥王與泊瑟芬的形象來設計造型，可惜最後呈現出來的成品再怎麼看都比較像拉斯普京和碧姬芭鐸。

他翻了個白眼，連拿起來看一眼都懶。像這樣的專題三不五時就會冒出來充一下沒料可報的版面，他要是跟每一個胡說八道的記者索賠，這輩子砸過的琴說不定早就回本了。

只不過下一個引人側目的封面就有點微妙了：「 _ **彼得湯申：『女性主義關我屁事？』**_ 」

不會吧？他怎麼可能瘋到去淌這種渾水？就算是喝得再茫、腦袋再混亂的情況下他都不至於有這麼糊塗吧？但在閱讀過小標後，他發覺自己倒還有些被逗樂了：「 _我們以為那是納西瑟斯和他的回聲仙女，沒想到只是彼得湯申和他的聖母—蕩婦情結。（而且一如既往，他又想把不相容的元素當成一個來搞。猜不到吧？）_ 」當他拾起這本刊物想瞧瞧撰文者大名的時候，出現在下方的另一張封面卻讓他徹底呆住了。

「 _ **芮金娜達爾崔光是幫樂團拉皮條還嫌脫得太少？彼得湯申：『真想問問海夫納給她開價多少，我可以出同樣的價碼再加一便士。』**_ 」

關於實際上到底發生了什麼，他漸漸生成一份模糊而遲緩的認知。為此，他有兩種感覺：其一是 _這不公義_ ——這是 _陷阱_ 、這是 _資料外洩_ 、這是 _斷章取義_ ；其二則是 _他活該_ ——他 _自找死路_ 、他 _明知故犯_ 、他 _學不會教訓_ 。而這兩種截然對反的想法儘管互相排斥，卻又同時指向一個共同的結論，那就是只要他還在這世上呼吸的每一刻，就會離那個 _完美選擇_ 的可能性越來越遙遠；因為這整件事帶給他最大的啟示，竟是發現到自己無頭蒼蠅般鬼扯了一下午的廢話，其實說穿了就是這麼單純。

所羅門王的箴言化作諷諭的針砭，一句句刺著他藥石罔然的痛處；然而面對正不斷湧現的這堆大抵可用 _搥胸頓足哭天搶地怨天尤人悔不當初_ 來概括的千頭萬緒，他目前只能總結出一個簡要的感想：

「幹。」

畢竟除了這檔事以外，他腦子裡還有什麼別的好說？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> - **〈A Quick One, While He's Away〉：** 是一首Pete以童年受暴經驗寫成的諷刺寓言。歌中有三個角色：Girl Guide是受暴者；Ivor the Engine Driver是施暴者；the lover是照顧者。在本性轉宇宙的設定中，由於Regina的女性身分，我認為Pete在明面暗面都會更傾向讓她擔任Girl Guide的角色，而這可能也會連帶影響到他的自我認同。本故事的關鍵事件背景是基於這個構思發想的。  
>   
> - **托爾斯泰：「今天，在古老的大樹林裡，我是一個傻瓜，一頭野獸⋯⋯（Today in the big old wood; I'm a fool. A beast.）」** －－（英譯版本節自 _Leo Tolstoy, Tolstoy's Diaries Volume 1: 1847-1894 (R. F. Christian, Trans.) Faber & Faber (2015)._）  
> 托爾斯泰是很多男作家自我投射的原型，Pete也是其中之一。在此拾人牙慧引用一句我在書上看到覺得有意思的觀點：「（關於一些創作者投射托爾斯泰的原因）一個又能犯罪又能受尊敬的形象，比只是犯罪或是只受尊敬的人，似乎在這世上，得到較多的東西——較多的經驗、較多的安全感——大概也能總結為較多的愛。」——張亦絢，《永別書》  
>   
> - **溫伯格訴維森費德案（Weinberger v. Wiesenfeld）：** 1975年3月，美國最高法院裁定《社會保障法案》保障喪夫的母親福利，卻不讓喪妻的父親申請育兒補助的做法違憲。此案因協助的原告是男性，為Ruth Bader Ginsburg大法官任期內在取得性別平等判例方面的重大突破。使用此判例也是想點出Roger的角色變成Regina後，因為社會規範與期待的緣故，使得許多成文與不成文的權利與義務轉嫁到Pete身上，對兩人都不公平的現象。謹以此典故向上個月過世的RBG致敬。  
> - **性別歧視法案（Sex Discrimination Act 1975）：** 英國的同工同酬法案（Equal Pay Act）於1970年通過，進一步的性別歧視法案（Sex Discrimination Act）則於1975年11月通過。值得一提的是，性騷擾在觀念和法律上的普及也是這個時期才開始發展起來的。  
>   
> - **〈Happy Jack〉：** 偷琴的段子是Pete分享的八卦加上〈Happy Jack〉音樂錄影帶的parody。曲目收錄於《A Quick One》美版。  
> - **〈In a Hand or a Face〉：** 迷信神秘學的自我批評和遭遇流浪漢的段子為這首歌的寫作背景。曲目收錄於《The Who by Numbers》。  
> - **〈Empty Glass〉：** 過生日的段子來自這首歌裡的概念。Pete的其中一個說法：「[…]上帝就像酒保，你只能交給祂一個空酒杯；你不能請祂裝滿你的心，如果裡面已經裝滿了女人。」原歌詞中有一段 _Killing each other, then we jump off the ledge_ 暗示自殺的訊息在後來發行的版本中被改掉。曲目收錄於個人專輯《Empty Glass》。  
> - **〈I'm A Boy〉：** 關於在未來，人們能夠自行選擇小孩的性別，有個選擇四名女孩的家庭收到一名送錯的男孩，卻堅持當成女孩養的故事。原曲僅作為單曲發行；較長的版本收錄於合輯《Meaty Beaty Big and Bouncy》。  
>   
> - **泰瑞羅林斯（Terry Rawlings）：** 英國電影剪輯與音效師，他找Pete談的工作是《銀翼殺手（Blade Runner）》。需要澄清的是故事中的時間點太早了，最早至少會在1977年以後。不過我常想像Pete大概是在類似這種情況下推掉的。  
> - **〈Triad〉：** The Byrds在1967發表，是嬉皮氛圍下描寫兩女一男性愛的作品。Pete本人並沒有評論過這首歌。  
> - **「大狗（Towser）」：** 湯申家的可卡獵犬。  
> - **男人的娛樂（Entertainment For Men）：** 《花花公子》的封面標語。  
> - **阿尼瑪（Anima）／阿尼瑪斯（Animus）：** 榮格分析心理學概念。男人內心中無意識的女人性格與形象的一面／女人內心中無意識的男人性格與形象的一面。  
> - **雷內馬格利特（René Magritte）：** 比利時超現實主義畫家。作品中常有破碎女體及包覆布匹的頭像等意象，一般認為與童年目睹投水自殺的母親被打撈上岸的屍體樣貌有關。  
> - **派蒂史密斯（Patti Smith）：** 1975年發行首張專輯《Horses》。故事中Pete在電視上看到的褐髮女人。  
> - **黑帝斯與泊瑟芬（Hades & Persephone）：**希臘神話中的冥王形象跟死亡、審判與惡較無關，一般呈現為陰鬱成年男子；泊瑟芬是農神的女兒，為黑帝斯強娶至冥界，她的情緒造成了大地四季。  
> - **納西瑟斯和回聲仙女（Narcissus & Echo）：**比喻自戀詩人與只能反映他聲音的女人。  
> - **聖母—蕩婦情結（Madonna–whore complex）：** 佛洛伊德提出的理論。有此情結的男性認為，「聖母」型的女性是被人尊重、與性無關的；而「蕩婦」型的女性激發男人的欲望，是主動和廉價的性的物件。在他們心目中，這兩種女性形象必須完全分割。由於Pete本人對《使女的故事（The Handmaid's Tale）》評價很高，我認為性轉宇宙裡的他應該會覺得這個批評很有趣。  
> - **所羅門王（Solomon）：** 《傳道書（Ecclesiastes）》的偽託作者。經文討論生命的意義與理想的生活方式，認為一切世俗物慾皆為虛空，教導人們重視靈性追求。  
>   
> 文中關於腳的段子獻給ElessarAmadeus，雖然對於結果我感到很抱歉（？）


	6. Chapter 6

示意可以切掉麥克風，芮金娜確認了錄音燈號熄滅後，這才向後坐進椅子裡。她的心臟跳得很快，整個人仍然浸沒在演唱時的情緒當中。在等待下一步指示的空檔期間，她坐立不安地在過於寬敞的座位上換了幾個姿勢，勉強按捺住體內的騷動才沒把懸著的雙腿從涼颼颼的半空中收到椅子上。

「搞定了，今天的進度就到這裡。」葛倫強斯的聲音貼著臉響起，出神到沒發現自己還戴著耳機的芮金娜差點因此跳了起來。前些日子在自家錄音室做主慣了，她都忘了一切控制選項只能由 _控制室_ 單方面操作是什麼情況。對著沒人在看的玻璃隔間扮了個鬼臉，她動手摘除耳機，準備結束下午的工作；然而才揭起半邊，便又被接續的話聲打斷了動作。

「效果跟預期的不一樣。」葛倫沉吟著宣布。

「這話什麼意思？」她立即追問。意識到語氣中過於鮮明的防衛性，她在心裡提醒自己不要焦躁。

「歌曲原本的氛圍很沮喪，甚至可以說是厭煩的；但你唱得很憤怒——超乎尋常的憤怒。就拿最後錄的這首〈她愛所有人〉來講⋯⋯」背景裡傳來翻動紙張的聲音，「比如從『 _某雜誌裡可有你的一席之地_ 』到『 _雙眼蒙塵，一心向酒鄉_ 』這段，要是照著預設的情緒詮釋，給人的感覺是冷嘲熱諷乃至於自我嫌惡的；但你唱完後，怎麼說呢⋯⋯嘲諷感變得很清晰，卻是因為其中的指控意味；那股嫌惡感也還是很強烈——該說是更強烈了？但比較像是針對困住人的外在環境，而不是內省的。總之整體能量的強度和流向都改變了。」

那是因為她確實有著再明確不過的指控對象和嫌惡的源頭。不是說她有意為之，而是她即使想要也擺脫不掉這個念頭。聽到葛倫特別指出的段子讓人有些不快，雖然理智上明白對方自帶技術人員的超然，使他得以談論任何話題而不摻遐思；但也偏偏正是這項因素，令此時的她格外不自在。

「所以這是好還是不好？」她隨口問道，原意只是想讓話題有個清楚的結論。其他事就算了，唯獨唱歌這回事——準確來說是唱某人寫的歌這回事——她才不需要別人來告訴她做得好不好。她知道自己全力以赴、真心誠意、沒有絲毫作偽的雜念，這就夠了。她又不是 _真正的歌手_ ，不如說是 _傳達訊息的媒介_ ；後者就她來說只有到不到位的問題而無等第的高下之分。不過她可不打算跟對方囉嗦；對於這回事，這位製作人採取的立場她又不是沒個底。事實上，從他正探頭過來打量自己的現狀看來，她還真是問錯問題了。

「當然是好！如果搞得一整片愁雲慘霧應該沒人聽得下去吧？我的意思是你唱得很好，別擔心。」透過對講裝置，葛倫像是在哄小孩那樣安撫著說道，玻璃後方的表情顯得萬分體諒，「芮金娜，你不必這麼緊張，沒有人認為你唱得不好。」

 _但任何人顯然都有權這樣認為。_ 她默默想著，嘴上卻只應了聲：「那就好。」

「要不要我放混好的半成品給你聽？」葛倫冷不防提議道。

「不要，我不想聽。」她想都沒想便破口而出。

「不想聽？怎麼會呢？」製作人好奇地發問。

芮金娜咬住嘴唇。她是吃錯了什麼藥非要挖這個坑？她總不能告訴對方，自己曾在無意間撞破過一場不該被她聽到的談話。就在這間錄音室門外，她親耳聽見歌曲的創作者向一眾技師嚴正交代：「注意教她照著譜唱，別又給我亂來一通。」而帶頭附和的製作人隨即表示：「不曉得為什麼，她就是沒辦法唱得像你那樣精準。」但這還不是整場談話中最讓人介意的部分。在聽完眾人一輪應和後，創作者就像變了個人似的，突然又換上一副設身處地為人著想的腔調，寬宏大量地作了個總結：「我想這也不能怪她，她畢竟沒有受過正規的音樂訓練。」讓她驚恐的是，眾人居然輕易被這番話說服，一個個點頭稱是，從此不再議論這個話題了。 _結案報告：她不懂行，專家們要多加包容，別跟她較真。_ 這世上難道還有比這更令人洩氣的豁免權嗎？她倒寧可被人當面指正——如果他們挑得出毛病的話。但她要是真的跟大製作人這樣解釋，多半會被當成耍小性子的 _女_ 歌手；或者更糟的：被當成愛嚼舌根的 _禍水_ 。

「我只是⋯⋯不怎麼喜歡聽到自己的聲音。」因此她索性給出最簡單的答案——這理由夠通俗了吧？可是基於某種不可解的原因，葛倫聞言卻顯得十分意外。

「老天，芮金娜，你怎麼會這麼想呢？你的聲音好得很，你是獨一無二的，沒人像你一樣。」製作人篤定地向她保證，「說真的，你們女人對這種事太敏感了。」

她挑起眉毛，不相信自己避不開這個圈套。「約翰藍儂也不喜歡他的聲音。」

「就是說啊，難怪我一直以為他是個處女座呢。」但葛倫只用一句老掉牙的笑話便抵銷掉她的努力。

嘆了口氣，芮金娜決定放棄爭辯。如果不是因為到頭來她發現認識的同行都跟自己所見略同——除了洛史都華那個奇葩——她說不定也會採信這種觀點吧。

「我可以走了嗎？」她從椅子上跳下來，一手拍平裙襬，一手扶著耳機待命。

「哦，當然可以。對了，我們今早弄了點新素材，你那份放在外頭的茶几上，走之前記得帶上。」擺弄著儀器的葛倫頭也不抬地叮囑。

她怎麼沒聽說約翰和基斯今早有排班？任由這個疑問飄過心頭，芮金娜撿起地上的歌詞稿，徑直走出了錄音間。

＊

手上捧著助理人員遞來的劣質咖啡，芮金娜不作多想，三兩下便將茶几上的牛皮紙袋收進包包；然而當她的目光無可迴避地投向一旁散亂的娛樂雜誌，先前一度在演唱中抒發掉的情緒又鬱結了回來。儘管直覺叫她立刻把這些東西掃進垃圾桶，回過神來，她已經放下馬克杯，開始一本本疊起刊物，以便帶在身邊多鑽研個幾遍了。

與此同時，比爾正好推門而入，一見到眼前的景象便風風火火地衝她開口：「如果你還沒讀過，我建議你放著，先聽我說。」

芮金娜不發一語地回瞪著他。

「我猜⋯⋯這是表示你已經讀過了？」

「你猜得不錯。」

「而根據你的表情，我想你會要我把今天才冒出來的採訪申請全數核准？」

「你想得很對。」

「芮金娜⋯⋯」經紀人的臉垮了下來。

「不然你要我怎樣？閉上嘴任人踐踏，然後再朝圍過來的麥克風撂一句『不予置評』嗎？我要不要乾脆哭給大家看算了？」在心底深處，有個鮮少出現的聲音酸裡酸氣地告訴她 _這搞不好會管用_ 。她搖搖頭，甩掉這個沒出息的念頭。「如果他想搞媒體戰爭，我沒道理不能奉陪。這年頭誰不愛看這種戲碼？粉絲高興，唱片公司高興，公關行銷人員也高興，那些嗜血的記者更是高興得不得了。如果這麽做會讓每個人高興，我何樂而不為？」

「因為你們兩個人不會高興。」比爾緩緩接口道。「我以為你已經考慮清楚了，芮金娜。難道你就沒想過他的反應嗎？」

芮金娜端起杯子想掩飾一瞬間湧上的情緒，湊到嘴邊卻被燙了個正著。

「我當然知道他不會高興，他不爽我有什麼稀罕的？我是說⋯⋯我確實想像過可能招來的批評，也為此做好了心理準備；我只是沒想到⋯⋯他實際上有這麼恨我。」她強迫自己承認這一點，低下頭瞅著稠黑的液體。

「我不認為他真的恨你，芮金娜。你又不是第一天認識他，今天這個狀況完全有可能是他的一時興起——或者說一時低落——剛好在不對的時機被不對的人碰上了而已。我大概不該告訴你，其實他今早主動聯絡我，要我替他拒絕掉未來所有訪談。這在技術上行不通，但至少能說明他的立場，而且他⋯⋯」比爾一口氣說到這裡，突然停了下來。

「而且他怎麼樣？」芮金娜重複對方的句尾。

「沒事，還是言歸正傳吧。」經紀人清了清嗓子，重新板起一副公事公辦的面孔。「所以你想怎麼處理那些採訪申請？」

雖然感到奇怪，芮金娜並沒有深究的打算。回到這個話題正合她的心意。「第一個申請的是誰？」

「新音樂快遞，時段在今天下午的紀錄片工作之後。」比爾翻開筆記本，靜候她的指示。

「很好，我討厭他們。就接這張單子，再掰個理由把其他家全推了，讓他們自己去找人算帳。」芮金娜迅速做出判斷。

比爾有些驚訝地望著她，看樣子已經被這個主意說服了，但依舊不死心地嘗試了最後一回：「你確定不多考慮個幾天？」

「不需要，早問晚問我的答案都是一樣的，又何必浪費時間煎熬？」喝下放涼的咖啡表層，她毫不戀棧地將剩餘的後半杯往桌上一擱。「我都決定了，你也不必勸我。發生的事已經發生，我不能回頭，只能承擔行為的後果。而現況如你所見：我要是不回應，那些人只會繼續死纏爛打。接受這場採訪是不可避免的，事實上，我認為不回應只會更糟。因為衝突向來才是這個樂團的常態，只要有一個人在受到挑戰時退縮，就會立刻被擊垮，整個平衡也就不復存在了；假如今天我在這裡失去立足點，不光是我個人的面子問題，對整個團隊內外都不是好事。」

「聽起來樂團是你決策的唯一考量。」比爾語帶保留地評論道。

「你這是在暗示我搞錯重點嗎？」認出他話中的弦外之音，芮金娜無所動搖地反詰。

比爾靜靜注視了她一會，最終垂下肩膀。

「不，身為樂團的經紀人，我很高興你從未搞錯過重點。」他平鋪直述地回答，臉上沒有顯現出一絲喜色。

芮金娜望著自己親手選定的代理人，為對方流露的真情放緩了態度。

「別擔心，不就是逢場做個戲嗎？我自有分寸，不會說什麼傻話。」她輕鬆但不容置疑地吩咐道：「麻煩你通知媒體，今天的工作結束後我會在攝影棚的更衣室接受採訪。」

「知道了，我這就去安排。」比爾隨聲應允，不再試圖攔阻。

得到了預期的結果，芮金娜朝對方擺擺手，正欲踏出休息室，走到門口才注意到身後不知何時多出了兩名跟班。

「這是怎麼回事？」她疑惑地回過頭。

「呃⋯⋯我是想說你最近會遇到很多記者，場面可能很混亂⋯⋯那個，安全至上，對吧？」比爾吞吞吐吐地給出了相當單純的解釋。

狐疑地看了看經紀人，又在兩堵高牆般的保全身上來回掃視，芮金娜聳聳肩，就這麽接受了對方的說詞。

「好吧，但這要持續多久？有他們跟車我哪也去不了。」想起過去幾次非常時期的經驗，芮金娜不甘願地癟起嘴。

「就這幾天而已，等到最後一場表演結束就行。」在她離開前，比爾向她堆起的是一副莫名帶著歉意的陪笑。

＊＊＊

將兩名新來的隨行者安頓妥當——意思是她得確保他們至少能待在一個不會害人良心不安的地方，有茶點和足球轉播的電視機什麼的——芮金娜推開攝影棚的側門，隨即發現坐在裡頭的不是別人，正是目前與自己 _隔空交火_ 的對象本人。後者分明察覺到這裡的動靜，而且還認出了她的身份，因為他突兀地停住了振筆疾書的手勢，卻只是僵在原地，並沒有進一步舉措。

為了盡快解除警報，芮金娜抽出記者提交的採訪稿，就近挑了個門邊的座位，埋首做起功課。她倒不是真以為自己有能耐讀進多少字母，閱讀這門功夫就算在平時都不是她的強項，眼下硝煙彌漫的氛圍更是一點也幫不上忙。當前她的目標不多不少，只求能夠熬過這段如坐針氈的時間；具體而言，指的是在第三方介入之前，防止他們倆有任何一人藉著獨處的機會輕舉妄動的時間。

而這段時間可不是普通的難熬。她發誓可以從對面傳來的書寫聲當中，接收到那力透紙背的筆尖劃在皮膚上的刺痛感。天曉得她為什麼直到現在還沒做出——比如抄起那幾本該死的雜誌就往對方腦袋上猛砸——或者諸如此類的行為。她大概對於自己就坐在目標旁研擬攻訐他本人的稿子有點莫名的心虛吧；事實上，更令人莫名的應該是她居然會這樣想：為什麼每次明明不是她搞砸的事情，到頭來卻總是她在這裡愧對天地呢？說到底——某人鬧脾氣到底關她什麼事啊？

正當她自覺要被屋內的空氣憋死、幾乎就要奪門而出的時候，救星總算現身了！抱著大堆器材的紀錄片負責人適時闖進了攝影棚前門。如釋重負的芮金娜先是反射性地起身迎接，接著又想起對方才是來者的贊助人，自己還是別在這時候搶出頭為好。如此想著，她便側過身往反方向一站，繼續琢磨她的採訪稿去了。

「哇，你們看都沒看對方一眼，卻做了一模一樣的動作，」正前方突然傳來屏氣凝神的驚嘆，「這實在他媽的—— _太性感了！_ 」

一陣雞皮疙瘩竄過全身，芮金娜只差沒當場爆粗口。她都忘了對方為這案子挑中的是怎樣的人選：有誰猜得到前一秒才把 _死忠粉絲_ 這種群體嫌棄得一無是處的大明星，下一秒竟會搖身一變，成了個熱愛被各種妄想逗樂的俱樂部粉頭呢？她早該知道會有這麼一齣，事到如今還為此動搖倒是她器量狹小了。將稿紙掂在桌上，她收起紙筆，索性大大方方地走上前去招呼他們新聘的合作者。但就在她抵達前台的當下，彷彿有某種無形的同步率，對方也正以準確的步伐移行至此處。搶在任何人膽敢對此說三道四之前，芮金娜交抱起手臂，想像自己放射出念力，能使在場所有人自動閉上嘴；不幸的是面前的年輕人可不比那些體貼的工作人員。只見他雖沒有出聲，取而代之卻圓睜著一雙明白了什麼似的眼睛，興奮地在二人間打轉。

「傑夫，你還是⋯⋯趕緊說明一下今天的計畫吧。」大概是終於受不了了，另一名當事人做出了委婉的干預。意識到這是表示樂團首腦確定要主導接下來的談話走向，芮金娜悄悄吁了口氣，將心態調整成一名被動的聆聽者，只會在被點到名時開口作答。然而這種角色定位並沒能維繫多久，在討論完工作流程之後，這名還是個青少年的素人導演不合規矩地搬出一項臨時動議，令芮金娜不自覺豎起了耳朵。

「彼得，今天的進度拍完後，我可以再追加一段採訪嗎？那天在飯店裡我還有幾個問題沒來得及問你。」少年以企求的目光投向心目中的偶像。

「呃，這個，我⋯⋯」

旁觀著口若懸河的大藝術家開始以肉眼可見的為難支吾其詞，有片刻時分，芮金娜是真心打算看他的好戲：顯然在此無論是要應允還是駁回都頗有可譏之處。但她很快就忘了自己曾有多想拿到這張門票，因為她發覺自己再怎麼生氣，卻仍無法不注意到對方之所以感到為難，唯一的理由只是硬不下心拒絕粉絲。

「抱歉，傑夫，我們之後還有其他工作，採訪的事只能請你改天再約了。」她和善但果決地斬斷了橫生枝節的可能。反正在這個樂團裡扮黑臉之於她不過是家常便飯，即使過去對此有過糾結，現在早就成了她本能的一部分了。

「這樣啊，我明白了。」年輕人顯得很失望，卻沒有繼續堅持；可想而知的是在他那個作為鐵粉的世界裡，更重要的還是絕對不要跟他們的主唱討價還價的認知。芮金娜對著聽話的男孩嘉許地微笑，同時感覺到身旁有道放鬆下來的視線正試探性地瞟著自己。

 _不，她絕不接受他趁機賣個乖就想將此事揭過。_ 芮金娜倉促地別過臉，幾秒鐘後才留意到自己不知不覺咬起了嘴唇。想著對方眼中的自己八成像個藏不住心事又愛拿熱臉貼人的傻瓜，芮金娜只覺得胸中那把打磨得火紅滾燙的利刃逐漸悶燒成一團黑糊糊的廢鐵，她再也分辨不出鋒口的指向，甚至處理不了燒剩下來的餘燼。

就在她自覺正落入某種無解的陷阱之際，前門又一次被適時地撞開。當她看清跟在約翰身後的基斯處於什麼狀態的那一刻，自己的滿腔煩惱立刻被掃到了角落。

「他這是怎麼了⋯⋯？」試著和一進屋便癱坐在地的鼓手搭話無果，芮金娜轉而向貝斯手徵詢。

「不知道，中午的時候還好好的。可能是他吃了什麼替代戒斷症狀的東西。」約翰看著基斯的方向說道，後者正百依百順地接受吉他手的檢查。「我問過他要不要取消下午的工作，但他不肯答應。我想他是把那天說要開除他的玩笑話當真了。」

「不行，還是取消吧。這樣下去不是辦法。」放開鼓手毫無反應的胳膊，彼得在一旁安靜地宣布。

「取消？誰說要取消？」就像被關鍵字接通電路，基斯在一瞬間亮了起來，「在我們征服溫布利球場之前，誰都不准取消任何東西！」

芮金娜望著基斯迴光返照似的狂熱神情，不知該為及時得救的現狀慶幸，還是為可以預見的前景擔憂。

＊

在基斯強行續起來源不明的精神的這段期間，他們姑且算是完成了表定的大部分工作。芮金娜讓各式各樣關於鼓手的問題佔滿了心思，等到化妝師紛紛退場，即將進入拍攝平面照的環節，她才慢半拍地發現全場的焦點不知為何又聚集到了自己身上。

「我是說，我想拍幾張近一點的特寫，可是這樣芮金娜會被切出鏡頭。」傑夫羞怯地解釋道。「彼得，能不能請你把她，呃，稍微抱高一點？」

芮金娜眨眨眼睛，一時不確定該作何反應。這固然不是他們初次碰上類似的要求，但由於一直以來都是對方在擔任那個暴跳如雷的角色，她倒沒細想過自己的底線。按道理來講，這於她不過是表演的一環，她本身其實是不介意偶爾來點響應觀眾期待的噱頭的。可是今天提出要求的人偏偏是對方的軟肋：倘若他拒絕不了的話，她該怎麼做比較好？她要是拒絕了，他會不會覺得在粉絲跟前失了顏面？可她要是答應了，他又會怎麼想？她可不願意自己的行為有一絲一毫被解讀成示好的空間——是的，她確實愚蠢到就連這時候都不能不把他的感受擺在第一位——但她到底還沒那麼賤。

於是她只好採取最保守的對策：也就是束起手，默默忍受對方自導自演完這場難堪的獨角戲。

「呃，那個⋯⋯我想外面應該有幾張凳子什麼的，我可以出去找⋯⋯」抓抓頭髮，彼得遲疑地垂下視線表示，看樣子完全放棄了粉飾太平的打算。

「別麻煩了，快點拍完快點收工吧。」一聲低沉的催促憑空響起。在芮金娜能夠弄清楚狀況之前，她已經被一雙壯實的臂膀舉起，攥著膝蓋托進了臂彎裡。一下子遠離了地面，她連忙攀住手邊的頸項找回平衡；在與貝斯手四目相接的那一瞬，她從他眼裡讀出一閃而過的惡作劇鋒芒。

「要是還不滿意的話⋯⋯」他緊盯著她的眼睛，確認她知道自己要做什麼，接著便伸手兜住她的大腿，一個翻轉將她整個人架到了肩膀上，「⋯⋯這樣夠高了吧？」

短短幾秒間上升了兩次高度，芮金娜抬手扶著天花板，藉此調整身體的重心。待她穩住氣息，有餘裕盡覽腳下的全景時，她得出了一項說也奇怪的觀察：就像有魔法降臨，以看台上的四人為中心，原本緊繃的氣氛彷彿被某種活潑的情調所取代，屋內所有人——包括她自己在內——都為這個宛如青少年在音樂節上的任性舉動露出了笑意。有些一路追隨他們的工作人員或許還受到了昔日情感的加成：因為他們確實曾有這樣的過往，只不過並非發生在觀眾席上，而是在兵荒馬亂的後台。在他們的名氣還沒大到單憑亮相就能讓人群如紅海開道的那段時期，或許是她抱怨得太多，又或許是他們實際上相當關心她的安危。置身於一座座有時連語言都不通的異地戰場上，隊友的袍澤之情總是能帶給她特別強烈的歸屬感：她是真真正正地屬於一個支持自己的團隊，他們全都是。儘管這支隊伍向來以衝突和混亂的人際著稱，但回想起來，記憶裡更多的還是像這樣的場景——那是即使給她全世界，她都不願和任何人交換的美好時光。

而且她不得不承認：能夠從高處俯瞰眾生的確予人一種難以名狀的安全感。環顧四周，她看到基斯正以羨慕的眼光巴望著自己，而彼得大概是剛和導演解釋完這件儀式的淵源，現在正好轉過頭來與她對視。隔著這層最遙遠的咫尺距離，她垂首向他安然俯視，正如他此時對她平靜的仰觀。怔忡之間，她感覺自己像是重返到數年前的某座舞台：在那裡，他初次以觀眾的身份和作為表演者的她異位相對。場中的某時某刻，他們之間也有過一個像這樣摒除雜念的無聲交流，那是她第一次得以拋開一切顧慮來閱讀他眼中的百般思慮；亦是她第一次敢於在他面前完全坦露自我，而不必在乎其想法。

「我想我拍完了，非常謝謝你們。」傑夫怯生生的聲音將她喚回現實。她點了點約翰的後頸，提示他把她放下。然而隨著雙腳踏上地面，她的思緒卻仍留連在雲端——眼看就要與那人再度聚首，她賴以抗衡的立足點卻於此時幻化成流逝的星火；而縈繞在心頭，令她再也沒有把握該以何面目示人的，竟是方才短暫的接觸中自己收進的畫面。

幸而她無須煩惱太久，因為對方主動替她解決了困境。

「走吧，我送你出去。有什麼問題可以先告訴我，我們再來想想要怎麼安排。」樂團首腦似乎恢復了冷靜，以年長者之姿拍拍少年的肩膀，領著他走出了攝影棚。

目睹門扉在兩人間關閉，分不清自己究竟是僥倖還是失落的芮金娜幾乎有些頭暈。為了抵禦這股倉皇攀升的矛盾，她連忙拾起胸中那塊冷卻於灰燼中的金屬，重新砥礪出刀刃的稜角。

＊

等待有人來通知她前往更衣室受訪的這段空檔，芮金娜坐在一旁看著同樣在等人接送的基斯跟約翰胡鬧成一團。前者不斷堅稱自己也要讓「又大又壞的閃亮強尼」扛到肩上，而後者則試圖在不折斷脖子的前提下，一邊閃躲著鼓手不分輕重的擒抱，一邊時不時敷衍著圈起對方虛晃兩下。就這樣角力了十來分鐘，看起來像是玩累了的基斯氣喘吁吁地退下來坐到她身旁。她側頭打量他們年紀最小的成員，意識到他的出汗量絕非正常的體徵，不過她並沒有多說什麼，只是探過一隻手來攬住對方。對於這項友好的表示，基斯先是眨巴著一雙晶亮的眼睛端詳她的臉色，隨後便順勢往她胸前一靠。

芮金娜無奈地搖搖頭，終究還是由得他去了。「我計畫這個夏天去馬里布找你，你記得把家裡收拾好了才能接待我呀。」

「為什麼你們就是不肯搬到美國？所有人都搬過去了。這塊破地方整天濕了吧唧的，到底有什麼好？」基斯卸下了所有裝腔作勢的口音，只是平平淡淡地發問。

「這個嘛，我沒辦法代表他們倆，但我自己走不了是因為我才剛買了塊地，還記得嗎？」

「這有什麼，再轉手賣掉不就得了？我當初就是那樣做的。」

芮金娜很確定他並沒有那樣做。「這事沒那麼簡單，我還簽下了好幾張工程契約，一堆人的生計都得靠我了呢。要是我跑掉的話，他們怎麼辦？」

「為什麼你總是那麼清醒？」基斯突然悶悶地質問。

「為什麼你總是那麼糊塗？」她伸手揉亂了他的頭髮。「這個星期就是最後一場表演了，大夥兒搞出這名堂全是為了你，你可要好好表現，別讓那些專程來看你的粉絲失望了，知道嗎？」

「可是有你擋在我前面，你那麼好看，還會耍麥克風特技什麼的，誰會想看我啊？」

芮金娜忍不住嗤笑出聲。「多謝誇獎？不過你總該知道，我一開始之所以想到要這麼做，其實是被你逼出來的吧？」

「是啊，然後看到你那麼做，彼得也開始研發他的高空彈跳花式甩手；接下來是約翰不停換穿這世上每件最閃亮的衣服⋯⋯但你知道所謂的觀眾是怎麼回事嗎？一旦他們看到你搞了一次爆破，下一次他們就會期待看到更大的爆破，如此一來，你只得不停製造更大的、更大的、更大的爆破，這樣下去你猜怎麼著？總會有這麼一天，你再也經受不起更大的爆破了，到了那一刻—— **砰！** 」基斯做了一個戲劇性的停頓。

「——一切都會灰飛煙滅，什麼都不存在了。」

鼓手和歌手兩人面面相覷。芮金娜被這段突如其來的末日宣言震懾住了。

「但也許不包括你吧。」像是在自言自語，基斯接續著說道：「想來無論再怎麼大的爆破，你都會活得好好的。如果有朝一日你撐不住了，那肯定是發生了非常恐怖的事⋯⋯我只希望到時候我不會在那裡。」

「為什麼我們非得管那些觀眾？為什麼我們不能做自己就好？我敢說很多人根本不介意看到四個櫥窗假人，只要音樂夠好。至於那些看熱鬧不嫌事大的，誰說我們不能叫他們滾一邊去？」對於話題的走勢有些不安的芮金娜將重點轉了個方向。

「其實我全心全意贊同這種看法，我真的贊同，」然而基斯只是用一雙深秋般的大眼睛凝望著她，「但是那樣的話有什麼好玩的？」

回望著面前這張驀然蒼老得不像二十八歲的臉孔，芮金娜覺得自己也被這份沒來由的傷感觸動了情緒。

「你說得對，如果不好玩又何必浪費時間？我們實在太久沒玩個夠本了！」於是她改用一種鼓舞的口吻提議道：「就拿這場表演過過癮吧？我在片場認識的人說他可以在舞台上吊鋼絲，你有沒有興趣嘗試？我們還可以把你的鼓組架高，就像林哥的一樣。至於曲目方面，我最近正好在考慮要不要來排幾首新歌⋯⋯對了，還有安可曲的部分！我知道那些傢伙吵很久了，就是不曉得我們最受歡迎的門房小弟願不願意給大家賞個臉？」

「聽起來不錯，我喜歡這些主意⋯⋯」鼓手暈陶陶的目光逐漸遠颺，像是在仔細揣摩她話中的光景。

「但你一定要照顧好自己才行，不要到時候又給我中途昏迷，從高台上摔下去，那還真是神仙也救不了你。」她話鋒一轉，復又換回了慣常的命令語氣。「而且在那之前，你得先把手從我身上拿開。」

「為什麼嘛？反正安妮特又不會生氣。」枕在懷裡的無賴不依不饒地托著她的胸脯磨蹭。

「可是我會啊。」

姆尼停下動作，滿臉哀怨地瞅了她半晌，終於還是乖乖收回了爪子。

兩人繼續就著基斯前不久才結案的離婚官司閒聊了一陣，直到道格前來把人接走，棚內人員也在完成工作後各自離去。斜睨著在這段期間像個貨真價實的假人般杵在窗前抽菸的貝斯手，芮金娜偷偷翻了個白眼，告訴自己是時候來面對房間裡的大象了——或者該說是 _公牛_ 才對。

「好了，我想你特地留下來不會是要跟我討一聲謝吧——謝謝你剛才幫忙解圍？不管怎麼樣，現在只剩你跟我了，有什麼話別悶著，要就趕緊說出來吧。」她拉開一個道格留下的易開罐，原本只是想讓手頭有東西忙活，啜了一口才發現內容物是淡啤酒，她不禁皺起臉，嫌惡地放回桌上。

接獲她的召喚，約翰不慌不忙地捻熄了香菸，悠悠向這裡踱步。來到桌邊，他微一擺頭比向遭她棄置的容器。「介意嗎？」

「你不介意就好。」她聳聳肩，看著貝斯手執起她喝過的飲料，毫不猶豫地就著她留下口紅印的杯緣喝了一大口。

「我原本是想問問你跟他談得怎麼樣，但看來是沒這個必要了。」隨意落座在與她間隔約兩張椅子的空位上，約翰直視著空無一人的前方表明了來意：「畢竟目前更迫切的危機不是關於巡演，而是關於樂團何時要解散。」

聽見他這句話，芮金娜沉默了一會，再度開口時拋出了連她自己都有些驚訝的問題：「如果樂團要解散，你有什麼打算？」

顯然她的驚訝並非反應過度，向來無動於衷的約翰也揚起了聲調。「我以為你會要我去漱口。」

「要是否認事實能讓問題消失的話，我很樂意一直否認下去。」芮金娜撇撇嘴。「如果樂團沒有要解散，我們在這裡討論這件事並不會讓它發生，這不過是諸多可能性裡的其中一種。我只是覺得到了這個階段，每個人都為自己考慮一下也不是壞事，而我需要知道你們都是怎麼想的。」

約翰轉過頭來望向她，不過芮金娜並未迎上。

「我猜該道謝的人是我才對，為了你總是照顧到我們每個人的利益。如果不是這樣的話，我現在應該已經玩完了。」這名少有情感表現的男人突然率直地告白。對於他意欲前往的方向，芮金娜有股不祥的預感，而這份預感隨即以她最想抹消的樣態得到了應驗：「謝謝你沒有舉發我，我原本還以為自己死定了。」

 _他就這樣輕飄飄地說了出來。_ 芮金娜真想搶回對方手裡的酒罐砸到他臉上，但她終究忍住了。

「我們當下就達成和解了。你道了歉，我也接受了。」她感覺到有兩排指甲隨著她握緊的拳頭嵌入手掌心。「不過這不代表我對你不火大。如果你他媽的敢再跟我動手動腳，我保證會殺了你。」

「這我一點都不懷疑。」約翰用目光描畫她繃緊的側臉，口中淡淡地附和。

「況且你也沒什麼好謝我的。要說這其中有什麼別的考量，那也是為了這個樂團，不是為了你。在這節骨眼上，我們最不需要的就是有某人不經大腦的愚蠢行為再給這一切添亂了。」輕輕調勻呼吸，芮金娜為著自己找回該有的節奏而有些鬆懈了下來。然而這很快便被證明是項過於樂觀的判斷。

「與其說是為了樂團，不如說是為了他吧。如果事情鬧大了，可以想見他在各方面受到的打擊都會是最嚴重的。但我想你就算不公開，多半也會私下告訴他，所以這段時間我一直在等他來找我算帳。」不知何故，伴隨約翰單調的自述，室內的氣溫驟然降了下來，不是那樣的話就是對方平板的話聲裡有什麼東西讓她泛起了寒慄。「沒想到後來我什麼也沒等到，搞半天他居然毫不知情。於是我就在想，就當是替你測試他的反應也好，也許我該自己跟他坦承這件——」

「 **拜託不要！** 」

衝出口的懇求已非理智所能攔阻，其中昭然若揭的軟弱更是不堪卒睹。而她顯然不是在場唯一嗅到這點的人。在她禁不住轉向對方乞憐的那瞬間，從那雙有如日落月升前的淺夜色眼睛裡，她讀到類同潛伏的掠食者捕獲獵物的森森得意。只見這名寡淡的男人掀起譏誚的嘴角，像是在品嘗捨不得吞嚥的珍饈似的，一字一句地吐出這句醞釀了大半輩子的責問：「我真不明白，你這麼愛他，為什麼就是不肯把他想要的給他？」

有那麼一剎那，芮金娜感覺到前所未有的赤裸，程度遠遠超過在鏡頭前寬衣解帶的侷促，令她幾乎碰觸到了那個會使自己苦心經營的一切分崩離析、倒轉一切意義的隱蔽旋鈕；然而這份感受有多強烈，效度就有多短暫。如此露骨的意圖反倒將她從一時的迷茫中打醒了過來。幾乎只是出於逆反心態，她挑眉望進對方難得昂揚的面孔，而絲毫不出她所料，那雙純粹只是在吸食她反應的藍眼背後根本沒有東西能讓她感到害怕。

「我當然很愛他。」她不費吹灰之力地認可道。「就像我也愛基斯，還有愛你；也許比愛樂團還要多，因為沒有你們就沒有這個樂團。雖然我明白這種理由無法為我有時犯下的過失開脫：做錯事就是做錯事，我才不相信什麼 _以愛為名_ 之類的鬼話。」她在這裡停下來清清嗓子，以免被緊張的情緒害得結巴。

「但不管你想指控什麼，那都不是我該承擔的罪名。因為我不認為有任何人知道他想要什麼——看在老天份上，我甚至不認為他自己知道。那麼你又知道什麼了？答案是你不知道。你在這裡扯什麼『他想要的』，無非是為了滿足你自己的私利。」

隨著她的反擊，男人眼中的涼薄一如向晚的天空，漸次歸於蕭索。

「兜了這麼一大圈，你到底想幹什麼？要是你除了尋我開心之外根本沒別的打算，能不能讓我們安安靜靜坐著抽菸就好？我今天真的沒心情供你娛樂，不陪我聊天總好過多個人存心惹毛我。」

「我的錯，是我不好。」彷彿先前流露的惡意只是假象，轉眼間，冷酷的搖滾樂手又變回那個溫和幽默的老派紳士，此時正響應女士的要求，從口袋裡摸出香菸，躬身替她點上；隨後他也給自己挑取一支，討好似的湊過來借火。

「看來你真的對每件事都有答案呢。」將菸捲銜進口中，約翰不知是真是假地嘆服道。

芮金娜也不多囉唆，只管吸紅菸頭的火星，爽快地向對方靠攏。就近看著這個男人賠罪似的向她彎起眉眼，她哼了一聲，把吸入的菸霧吹到他臉上。

「是不是每件事我可不敢說，只是應付你的話倒還綽綽有餘。」面向閉目承受的貝斯手，芮金娜看見他的臉部肌肉在煙幕中隱然上揚，幾乎可以說是構成了一個微笑。待那對疏淡的眉目重啟之時，無波的深潭裡已不見尋釁的蹤跡，其主人慢條斯理地坐回原位，以一種無害的緘默轉向前方。

然而這段一如既往的安寧只維持了不到一分鐘，便又被這個反常多話的男人給破壞了。

「回答你的問題：如果樂團明天就要解散，」他把香菸跟鋁罐夾在同一隻手上，像是談論天氣那樣百無聊賴地宣布道：「我想我們四個應該來搞一場群交派對。」

「什麼派對？」芮金娜愣住了，渾然不覺有東西正從指縫間滑脫。

「群交派對。就是有一對以上的生殖器相互碰撞，可以有助興的道具也可以沒有，反正重點是性交的那種活⋯⋯」

「我知道那是什麼！」她暴躁地打斷對方，跟著才後知後覺地瞥見滾落腿根的半截香菸；她連忙伸手撿起來，氣急敗壞地撢掉菸灰。「我是說——你有什麼毛病？為什麼我非得從你嘴裡聽到這個詞啊？而且我以為你是直的？」

「我是啊。」約翰不置可否地攤了攤手。半晌似乎想到什麼，又沉吟著作了點補充：「不曉得彼得是怎麼想的，不過我確實沒想搞他的意思⋯⋯姆尼也是同樣的道理，雖然好像不是完全不能想像。」她屏住氣息等著他把話說完，可惜整段陳述就中止於此，往後再無下文。

「噢。」她皺起眉頭，姑且算是聽懂了留白的涵義。「可是⋯⋯為什麼？你甚至都不怎麼喜歡我。」

「正好相反，我其實挺喜歡你的，但這事跟喜不喜歡無關。如你所想，我對你沒什麼看法，只是覺得機會難得，這麼做應該會很有趣而已。」

「我很肯定那對 _我_ 來說一點都不有趣。」芮金娜斬釘截鐵地申明。「我以前說過，我對你們找樂子的方式沒意見，只要別拖我下水就好。但你現在真的引起我的注意了——我該擔憂你們在背地裡幹過什麼見不得人的勾當嗎？比方說⋯⋯」她總覺得自己可以想到有哪些可能性，話到口邊才發現舉不出例子。說起來，這些年來她雖有過不少床伴，範圍從藝人到歌迷無所不包，不過對於圈內流行的某些 _傳統_ ，她卻始終提不起興趣；也難怪她找不到堪用的詞彙了。就她而言， _性_ 這回事不過是本能的一環，可以的話最好能讓人越舒心愜意越好。她實在不懂那些偏要把它複雜化的人到底圖的是什麼。如果不能夠舒爽，起碼也別搞得那麼痛苦吧？不然又何必瞎折騰自己還要來禍害別人呢？非要那樣做不可的話，倒不如個人解決掉個人的算了！

在她心底覆蓋於隊長職責下的一小角，之所以關心這個話題還有著另一項模糊的動機：儘管她已經說服自己不拿 _那件事_ 跟對方追究，但如果她的包庇會造成姑息養奸的話，那該怎麼辦才好？

「不，我們沒做過什麼值得你擔憂的事。至少我印象中沒有。」幸好約翰立即否認了。

「你最好給我篤定一點。」芮金娜懷疑地打量他。「而且別跟我說你都拿這種屁話哄那些女孩。你知道對女方來說，被人提出這種邀約意味著什麼嗎？如果拒絕了，你一定會笑人家放不開；但要是答應了，你又不在乎人家背負的壓力。算我拜託你了，對她們好一點吧，別害我晚上睡不著覺。」

「你誤會我的意思了，芮金娜。我也知道你不會同意。是你問我有什麼想法，我說出當下的念頭，僅此而已。」

「老天，你們男人該不會真的成天都在想這種事吧？」她不可置信地大搖其頭。

「我不該出賣同胞，不過只對你誠實的話——是的，是這樣沒錯。包括我在內，我認識的男人當中沒有一個例外的。」他在這裡意味深長地做了個暫停，特地留給她體會的時間。「你大概不記得了，但我最近有時會想起樂團頭一次出國的往事。那時候，我們三個明明說好要照顧你的安全，到頭來卻都是你在照顧我們。我一直覺得這其中有個弔詭之處：如果搞半天，你一個人根本不危險，危險的來源反而是我們自己的話，那豈不是⋯⋯太可悲了嗎？」

他用令人目不暇接的流暢動作在同一隻手裡交替著菸飲，嘴上說著反省的台詞，眼裡卻透露出難以名狀的興致。同樣的東西在她初次造訪對方宅邸時也曾經見到過：進門前，她好奇地詢問他那些放養在繼父住處的禽鳥究竟所為何事；當時閃現於對方臉上的不知名玩味，她如今回想起來仍有些耿耿於懷。

只聽見約翰不緊不慢地繼續說道：「澄清一下：我這麼說倒不是要替自己找藉口。我那天的行為非常混蛋，這點當然沒有寬貸的餘地。向你指出這一點，只是用你愛聽的話來回答你的問題：手上既然握有扭轉劣勢的王牌，那可要把握好出牌的時機，千萬別磨到牌面的價值都丟光了，才知道追悔莫及。都到了這一步，我想答案對你來說應該很明顯才對——倘若你真如自己所說，是 _無私地_ 愛著我們每一個人。」

在接收對方這段似是而非的謬論的過程中，芮金娜逐漸生出一股奇異的感觸：錯落於 _搖滾樂手_ 和 _老派紳士_ 兩種形象相互重疊的夾縫裡，面前的男人身上似有某種特質，是比起狩獵本能更加緊迫的威脅。但是這份威脅所針對的目標並非她本身，而是一種⋯⋯彷彿要將她最珍視的寶物潑上髒水的玷污感。或許是被這種感覺魘住了，當對方鎖定她的視線、一寸寸向她逼近的時候，慌亂間她竟拿不出任何防禦，就這樣僵直著全身，任由那隻手如入無人之境般長驅到跟前。

「我想那是來接你去受訪的人。」貝斯手低伏著頸項在她耳畔說道，一手從她舉在一旁的指尖截走了燒剩的濾嘴。「恐怕那些人的攻勢只會比我更加棘手，不過是你的話，想必能做到無懈可擊。」

大夢初醒般眨眨眼，芮金娜順著提示回頭張望，這才瞧見等在門口的助理。鎮定下來後，她總算能夠不偏不倚地直面當前的威脅；經過她的反覆審視，那雙靛青色眼睛裡除了熟悉的嘲諷之餘，果然沒有任何一根芒刺是值得她戒慎恐懼的。

「多謝關心，我跟彼得的問題不勞你費神，我自有解決之道；但你對樂團存續的意見我確實收到了。至於你特別惦記的 _那件事_ 嘛⋯⋯」她說得那麼煞有介事，唬得對方全神貫注，全沒料到她會就著高度之便突然往自己顴骨上奮力一啄。

「抱歉要讓你失望了，雖然我目前不打算跟你計較，要不要放你一馬我可沒有決定。關於後續處置只好請你多擔待點，等我未來有空再慢慢看著辦了。」

眼見那張漠然的面具在一個粉色的唇形戳記下瞬間脫落的滑稽模樣，芮金娜簡直有些忍俊不住。帶著這份摻和了賭氣與解氣、大致還稱得上暢快的心情，她決定在此採取和對方的建議恰恰相反的戰術： _見好就收_ ——也就是撇下遇襲後仍未反應過來的對手，像個戳完就跑的鬥牛騎士一樣，揮舞著紅布泱泱而逃。

＊＊＊

「你真的跟他那樣說了？那他豈不是嚇都嚇死了？」一個高頻女聲細聲細氣地接腔。

「嚇死最好！他要是以為我會怕他，那可就大錯特錯了！」芮金娜惡狠狠地回答。「他最好給我搞清楚狀況，如果我從明天開始到處宣傳他還在穿他老媽燙的內衣褲，猜猜大家會相信誰？」

「不過你真的想出解決問題的辦法了？」女人先是竊笑了一陣，接著又以關切的態度追問。

「沒，我亂講的。我當下只是急著想講贏他，鬼才知道怎麼解決啊。」芮金娜乾脆地坦承，說完忍不住嘆了口氣。「其實這也不算是謊話吧，我 _知道_ 問題終究會解決的，只不過不是今天。但我真的很討厭被人講得好像我等不起，非得趕著某個期限獻祭自己的肉體，因為替這個樂團犧牲奉獻是我的天職似的⋯⋯我是說，如果我做任何事、跟任何人上床，那肯定是因為我樂意，絕對跟什麼大局無關好不好！就算我樂意替這個樂團去死，那也是因為我他媽的是個 _仁慈的好人_ ，才不是因為我是個 _活該如此的女人_ ——要不是我很清楚那傢伙鬼扯這一大套純粹是出於危機感，我真的會被他氣死！」

她意識到自己的牢騷發得太多了，突然有點不好意思地靜了下來。她端詳身旁的同伴，看著她在昏黃的街燈下修長優雅的剪影，不由被提醒了自己身上截然相反的特質。看看人家穿的都是些什麼——絲絨上衣配直筒皮褲外搭花朵針織衫？這種擺明是從衣櫃裡隨手抓出來的亂數組合，放她身上還不如直接判她死刑算了，這個女人卻能穿得像個伸展台上的女武神——像她這樣的人怎麼可能會被視為用過即丟的消耗品、又怎麼會被當成沒大腦的蠢妞對待呢？

然而蘿貝塔普蘭特卻在此時握住她的肩膀，誠懇地與她面對面。

「這樣講可能不太好——聽到你親口分享這種經驗真的讓我鬆了口氣。我以前常跟自己說：『誰叫你老是不正經，難怪沒有人尊重你！看看人家芮金娜，誰敢跟她大小聲？』但後來我終於想通了，問題不在於那些人待你不夠好，而是在於他們 _為了你好_ ，因此自認為有權擺佈你。尤其當 _那些人_ 還剛好是你的革命夥伴，無論他們的行徑有多可惡，你總是會聯想起少年時的相處而誤以為一切都很尋常。相信我，芮金娜，你不知道自己有多仁慈，你實在太—— _他媽的賤人！_ 」

芮金娜嚇了一大跳，完全猜不到自己做了什麼竟會引起朋友如此反應。

「你一個人跑去逛那家百貨公司了對不對！告訴我你是怎麼辦到的！」

她注意到對方低垂的視線不知為何從自己臉上移動到了腳下，一時仍有些雲裡霧裡地應道：「哦，抱歉沒去看你們今天的表演。等你來之前還有段空檔，我就拜託商家讓我在打烊前包個場⋯⋯」

這個高挑的女人冷不防往地面上一跪。

「不等我就算了——你居然背著我買了這款菲拉格慕的夏季新品！老天，我都看了它幾星期，但一想到那些人老愛在我穿高跟鞋時擺臭臉，我就買不下去⋯⋯而且為什麼所有鞋款穿在小腳上總是特別好看啊⋯⋯」用一雙綴滿紅蔻丹的纖手托起她的腳，蘿貝塔像是在鑑賞展櫃裡的珠寶那樣膜拜掌中的人體；接著又張著隱形的皮尺丈量至腰間，專心鑽研起她新洋裝上的手染拼布。對於今天的一身行頭還算自信，芮金娜發覺自己並不介意被人這樣檢視。事實上，終於有人懂得從這角度欣賞她的用心良苦——而非天賦條件——她對此還挺欣慰的。

這大概是一個輪到她反問 _為什麼每件衣服穿在長腿上總是特別好看_ 的時刻；但說真的，這些問題到底有什麼重要的？攤開一副厚顏無恥的嘴臉，芮金娜決定告訴這個比自己小了整整四足歲的黃毛丫頭一件真正值得炫耀的事實。

「是啊，而且這是滯銷尺碼，所以我買到的是半價折扣。」

＊

她們入主一家小酒館的私人包廂。雖然時間早就過了她的禁食點，不過難得好友相聚，她倒不介意破戒喝點小酒。店主是蘿貝塔的舊識，只接待熟客的他們並沒有為今晚特地清場；幸好少數幾名生人也足夠知趣，不至於太過明目張膽地朝這裡打探。芮金娜沒過多久便熟悉了環境，在服務生用滿桌飲品撤換掉空盤的間隙，她已經把憋了大半個月的苦水大致完整地倒給了朋友——當然就跟她說給比爾聽的一樣，是剪除掉敏感枝節的版本。她能料想到自己的說法聽在對方耳裡可能像什麼，但不管蘿貝塔是否猜出了背後的真相，她都體貼地沒有點破。

「那麼⋯⋯性別大戰是吧？」舉起五彩繽紛的雞尾酒杯，蘿貝塔打趣地問及被她省略掉的環節：「結果你的採訪進行得如何了？那些記者是不是想往這個方向操作？」

「如果這世道已經淪落到要由我們倆來代表各自的性別，那我看人類也差不多該滅亡了吧。」芮金娜不以為然地冷哼。「說他壞話還算痛快，不過採訪本身無聊得要死，沒什麼值得一提的。」

「讓我猜猜：你談過幾場戀愛？你睡過多少男人？你什麼時候要跟男友同居？你什麼時候要結婚？你什麼時候要生孩子？你親朋好友對於你脫衣服的事怎麼看？你在不在乎自己的行為會給年輕女孩帶來負面影響？你擔不擔心這會影響到你未來的歸宿？你聽說過某些女權份子對你的抨擊嗎？你當初為什麼不嫁給自己的任何一名隊友？你是否意識到這是在利用男人？不是這樣問的話就是要你針對上述批評作個回應——這大概就是那些記者能為你們倆吵架的原因畫出的重點吧，的確光想就很無聊。」蘿貝塔啜了口鮮豔的酒水，端著一副運籌帷幄的姿態舔舔嘴角的糖粉。「要我來炒作的話，還不如設計成兩個女人的戰爭：『 _手指娃娃大戰金剛芭比_ 』——背後是花花公子和閣樓雜誌兩大集團的商業競逐。我們可以聯手揭開新時代的序幕，一同為色情產業和音樂圈的勾結名留青史。這種話題才有吵到下個世紀的價值： _在你最鹹濕的搖滾春夢裡，你要選誰做你的枕邊情人？_ 」

「我看不出這有什麼好吵的。當然是選你，這不是廢話嗎？」她答得太過不假思索，對方顯然被她噎了個始料未及。

「你知道嗎，芮金娜，你那個過於無自覺的部分有時真的讓我很害怕⋯⋯我不敢想像在你身邊的人都是怎麼跟你相處的。」蘿貝塔以一種近乎肅穆的語氣感歎道；然而芮金娜真正在意的問題完全不在這裡。

「都是因為我，這下《閣樓》的人真的纏上你了。我沒想到自己的考慮不周會以這種方式牽連到別人，我真的對你感到非常抱歉⋯⋯」她抓起桌上的龍舌蘭子彈杯，一口氣將整排乾個精光。瞬間的刺激過後，她頂著仍在嗡鳴的腦袋望向受己所累的歌手同伴；後者不知是被她激烈的告白還是舉動鎮住了，正擺出一臉愕然的表情回望著她。

「聽我說，芮金娜，你絕對沒有任何需要向我道歉的地方——不，你根本就不需要向任何人道歉！如果有任何人需要道歉，那也是這世上所有濫用你的美好又要反過來使你羞愧的那些人！展現自己的美麗何錯之有？不論是誰定義了什麼是美、什麼是淫穢，不論是誰將這些東西和女人綁定並從中牟利——那都不是你我的決定，又怎麼能拿他人的邪念來怪罪於你呢？我相信這世上有更多的人因為你的分享而受惠，至少我就是；看在我們的份上，請你千萬不要拿這件事責怪自己！」

在試圖不被這席話捧得暈頭轉向、同時又想被友人安慰的拉扯間，芮金娜聽見自己用顫抖的聲音說：「要是 _所有人_ 都能像你這樣想就好了⋯⋯」

她的臉部燒得火燙，視線彼端的人影卻蒙上一層氤氳的水霧。她知道自己身上有一件很丟臉的事要發生了——就在她將最後的防線寄望於也許會幫忙阻止她的對方的時候，蘿貝塔卻火上澆油似的向前摟住了她。

下一秒，她只記得自己撲進一片溫暖的懷抱，花了不知多長時間將身體裡的陰暗情緒用酒精裹著隨淚水盡數排除，這才重新振作起來用濕紙巾擦臉。

「對不起，弄髒你的襯衫。」她清爽地抽噎著表示。

「沒關係，我也偷摸了你好幾下，早就回本了。」蘿貝塔朝她擠眉弄眼，一邊熟門熟路地給她調了杯解膩的琴湯尼。

「好了，說回原來的話題吧！關於你的問題該怎麼解決，要我說的話其實很簡單——叫他去 _操自己_ ——不， **操他** ，讓他知道誰是老大，看他還敢不敢在那邊裝模作樣地假清高！」

捧著酒杯，芮金娜不禁笑中帶淚地嘆了口氣。「怎麼連你也這麼說，有時候我懷疑光憑這點就足以讓我反抗一輩子⋯⋯」

「我不是叫你把自己當作鎮神的祭品，是叫你用自己想要的方式來掌控整件事。這對你來說應該輕而易舉才對吧——你肯定想過可以怎麼做的，不是嗎？」蘿貝塔好奇地探問。

芮金娜把臉往酒杯裡埋了一會，終於不情願地開口解釋道：「我認為你們所有人都誤會了一件事，我對他其實⋯⋯並沒有那麼大的影響力。他著迷的只是那個做殉道者的概念——套一句我從今天的記者那裡聽到的說法。但若要這麼比喻的話，在我看來，與其說他想做殉道者，不如說他嚮往的是那種一切付出都不會有回報的受罪感吧？如果有朝一日事事如願了，搞不好他還不曉得要怎麼辦呢。就這個角度來講，約翰指控我的話也沒錯，因為我的確是故意要迴避這種可能——我認為他——如果說在關於我的事情上還有任何執著，其實是因為⋯⋯我沒有以他想要的方式回應他的關係，不管他想要的是什麼。」

蘿貝塔似乎是聽得太入神了，全然沒發現有幾綹頭髮掉進了面前的酒杯裡。

「至於你說的，把性當成這個問題的解方⋯⋯其實我明白你的意思。換成別人也許行得通吧？但在我們這裡，我不知道⋯⋯比起解決問題，我怎麼想都覺得它反倒會讓問題更複雜。因為性⋯⋯假如存在於我跟他之間，感覺絕不可能只有那麼單純；而我實在不想被那些東西妨礙到真正重要的事⋯⋯」所以 _真正重要的事_ 究竟是什麼呢？總不會只是工作而已吧？她在這裡稍一遲疑，頓時就變得難以挖掘下去。不過蘿貝塔並沒有察覺到她的猶豫，因為這段話揭露出的另一項訊息顯然於她有著更大的吸引力。

「等一等，不是吧？你這麼說的意思難道是指⋯⋯你跟他之間⋯⋯從來沒有過⋯⋯？」看到芮金娜的表情，她誇張地倒抽了口涼氣，「我這麽說可能有點冒犯人，但是老實講⋯⋯真的不像啊。」

眼看話題果然還是不可避免地來到此節，芮金娜忍不住有些心虛地別開了視線。

「好嘛，告訴我吧，到底發生什麼了？」蘿貝塔熱切地在下頷處交握起雙手。

「一定要說以往發生過什麼可能跟這個有關的話⋯⋯」芮金娜期期艾艾地交代了起來，「很多年前，當我們都還是不懂事的小鬼的時候⋯⋯我給他⋯⋯」她深呼吸，「做過⋯⋯」蘿貝塔緊張地盯著她開闔的嘴，「一個口活。」

「一個口活。」蘿貝塔認真地覆述了一遍她的用詞，「然後就沒有別的了？」芮金娜搖搖頭。

「同樣是一次性口活，衍生的意義根據情境可以大不相同。所以你說的是『給你口一下試試我們合不合拍』的那種口活，還是『給你口一下省得你脫我內褲』的那種口活？」

芮金娜突然發覺自己對杯子裡的檸檬片起了濃厚的興趣。

蘿貝塔震驚了。

「我的天——芮金娜！我萬萬想不到你居然是這樣的狠角色！對於彼得這個人，要看出他是個深陷麻煩的男人並不困難，但直到現在我才終於了解到他的麻煩有多大——他到底是怎麼熬過這些年的？我都要對他肅然起敬了⋯⋯」

「為什麼你們每個人都講得一副這種情況對他而言比對我還辛苦的樣子？我也是個活生生的人，我也有感情、也有欲望！要維繫這份關係不出錯對我來說也很頭痛好嗎！」她氣不過地大聲抗辯，卻沒料到對方一眨眼就撂下了那道讓她老覺得被刁難的坎。

「誰管他有沒有砲可以打啊？那是他家的事情。我說的是你這個人，芮金娜，你真的知道自己的底限在哪嗎？」

芮金娜困惑地看著對方，對於話題倏忽的轉向完全摸不著頭緒。

「這樣說好了：你給我的印象一直是做任何決定都以樂團利益至上，為了隊友你願意置個人榮辱於度外，這句評價你可以接受吧？」

「也沒有你說得那麼離譜啦⋯⋯」

「以上說的是一般的情況——樂團就像是茫茫大海上的命運共同體，這個道理我們都懂。但一個團體其實是由不同個體所組成的，假使這些個體之間出現了利益不一致，在最極端的情況下，你知道自己會優先考量誰的利益嗎？」

「呃⋯⋯我自己的？」芮金娜試水溫般進行了填答。

蘿貝塔像看到大勢已去的比賽那樣無望地向後一倒。

「是啊，你當然不知道了。如果你知道的話還會把自己搞到這一步嗎⋯⋯」她對自己喃喃自語，困擾地將沾上酒水的長髮盤到頭頂。「可是他一定是知道的，他就是因為知道才有辦法忍得下去⋯⋯如果他對這點抱有懷疑，事情就會變得很麻煩了⋯⋯」

「你到底在胡說些什麼啊？」對於友人沒頭沒腦打起的啞謎，芮金娜只覺得耐不住性子。

「抱歉，扯遠了。我只是想不通你這個人到底是怎麼回事。」蘿貝塔旋即換了個切入點。

「我又怎麼了？」芮金娜兩手一攤。

「我實在不明白，你明明是我這輩子見過的人當中最受歡迎的其中一個，為什麼自我感受卻⋯⋯該怎麼說，姑且可以把這種自信跟不安並存的現象視為表演者的常態吧，我倒也不認為你對自己有什麼不滿意之處。但我總覺得你好像⋯⋯從來不相信自己有多好？這在我看來非常不合理，因為當我還在為下一頓飯發愁的時候，你就已經是舞台上的女神了，而且我敢說吉米當初挑中我有一部分的理由是因為他見過你⋯⋯」

「噢拜託，別瞎吹我了。我們都知道事情不是那樣的。」芮金娜不自在地漲紅了臉。

「看吧，這就是我說的！我認識的女明星沒有一個人是像你這種態度。如果你是對自己的魅力有疑慮的話也就罷了，但事實偏偏完全不是如此。我想我至今還未曾見到或聽到你被任何人拒絕過——你知道這代表什麼嗎？」

「代表做主唱真的很爽？」芮金娜這回信心滿滿地搶答。

蘿貝塔投降似的平舉雙手，放任原本盤起的頭髮像黃金瀑布般流淌到肩下。「對於你這種狀況，我有個大膽的假設。」

「我認為你似乎深信一種觀念，會讓你不把自身的長處放在心上，但對於掌握不到、或者就是屬於別人的長處，卻又看得很高。雖然這並不是你的缺點；事實上，我相信這正是你身上特別討人喜歡的特質。問題出在我們這門行業，基於角色指定的緣故，這種觀念就是會造成你注定只能輕視自己，同時將你的合作對象無限抬高。」

芮金娜總覺得自己好像聽懂了什麼。

「無論是誰向你灌輸了這種觀念，如果有這麼一天，這個人願意讓你知道他為什麼要這樣對待你⋯⋯我只希望到時候的你足夠清醒，能夠主動回想起自己今天的抗議，尤其是你拿來反駁約翰的那項原則。」

「不要相信 _以愛為名_ 這種鬼話嗎？」芮金娜很快就反應過來，連帶附上一個不以為意的聳肩，「那當然了。不過它跟這一切有什麼關聯？」

蘿貝塔不可思議地瞪了她半晌，終究只是學著她的樣子聳了聳肩，悠悠哉哉地給兩人斟上一對威士忌。

「算了，還是別說這個了。告訴我——你晚餐為什麼只吃生菜沙拉？三十大限真的有比二十七恐怖嗎？」

＊＊＊

泰晤士河畔——全市中心她特別喜歡的地點；無關這條河本身，也無關任何一個特定的區段。它會隨機出現於沒有任何特徵的馬路邊，就那樣坦蕩蕩地舒展在車聲、汽笛聲與教堂鐘聲的環繞之間，奇蹟般地倖免於來往人群的關注。唯有當你獨自沿河堤行走，或者專注得足以忽略掉所有提醒你未曾獨處的線索時，你才有機會在一個最幸運的機緣巧合下與它相逢。

今晚的她便有幸遇上了這樣的一處所在。時值午夜，塵世喧囂甚至都不存於背景；四下持續奏響的，只有潺潺的流水，以及草叢中蟋蟀的鳴叫——不是它們的話就是她的耳朵終於也出了毛病——就像她樂團裡的吉他手一直在向他們危言聳聽的那套。但即使她很確定這裡就是那個規避於命定軌道之外的奇異點，枯坐半小時後，她卻怎麼都感應不到自己當前亟需的魔力——那股彷彿置身於廣袤的海灘、敞亮的湖濱、她的夢幻藍圖裡終將要在自家門前流過的閃耀小溪旁——讓她得以忘卻一切世俗紛擾、褪下將人束縛於其中的自我意識的遺世獨立感。這是她在世上第二喜愛的感受，是當她無法透過自己最愛的途徑達到自由的替代方案；但今晚的她卻無從感應——她根本就沒有多餘的心思去感應，因為她的心裡早已佔滿了一個畫面，一個光是沉默地向此處投射，就會使得她當天鑄下的所有乍看合情合理的言行舉止背後都產生巨大矛盾的畫面。

那是一雙自下而上凝視她的水藍色眼睛——一雙她所見過最飢渴、最貪婪、最偏執，卻也最別無所求的眼睛；一雙以她從不敢奢求的最誘人的報償唆使她交出那樣束縛住彼此的分別，從而獲得自由的眼睛。

但這不應當是她要的自由。她理想中的自由是平衡的，絕不是像這樣無條件地將自己充作撲火的飛蛾，義無反顧地投入無盡的汪洋。她不該被那份未知的報償所吸引——無論那是什麼——她都千不該萬不該受到一絲一毫的誘惑。

她猛然站起來，就著岸邊的燈火試圖以水為鏡。只見黑黝黝的河水中，粼粼波紋正將她的面目輪番打碎，又重新整併成更迭的異貌；在那依稀可辨出屬於她耳下的位置，有一件十字狀物體正閃爍著殷殷期盼的微光。意識到自己竟仍如此傻氣地配戴著這件殘次品的當下，種種關於屈辱、不值、難堪、劣等感等她從未正視的傷痕遂以前所未有的痛楚淹沒她的感官；在一個暴起的衝動下，她將耳畔的飾物當成了阻礙自己臻至超脫的最終牽掛一把扯落，緊握成拳頭就要往水裡丟擲；然而臨到展臂之際，她卻遲遲捨不得放手。掙扎良久，她終於還是耷拉下肩膀，黯然將掌中事物收進了外套口袋。

「女士⋯⋯達爾崔小姐⋯⋯」

一個陌生的男聲自不遠處朝這裡叫喚。回過神來的芮金娜循線探望，發現她的其中一名保鑣站在樹下，手裡還抓著半包吃剩的炸魚薯條。

「時間很晚了，這一帶治安不太好，請跟我們回飯店吧。」

聽到對方這麼說，芮金娜這才想起自己留下來赴宴的代價。市中心有夜間飛行管制什麼的簡直太掃興了。

「我可以跟你們回去，前提是你得扔掉手上的食物，現在立刻馬上——我不要看到有任何人在我面前吃東西。」她試著端出想像中的大牌女明星架子衝保全人員兇巴巴地指揮道；就在對方為她反常的表現瞠目結舌的當口，她的肚子卻相當準時地傳出一連串聲響。

眼見面前的男人絞起五官，明擺著是在苦惱該如何繃緊它們，她猜想自己現在的表情也不遑多讓。

「開玩笑的。」她帶頭發起一陣爆笑，繼而滿意地看到對方也跟著笑逐顏開。

「用不著那麼客氣，叫我芮金娜就好。吃完鹹食要不要來點甜品？我知道這附近有家深夜營業的熱食店，他們的奶酥蘋果派是我在倫敦吃過最好的——你們開車，我請客。」

「咦？這樣沒問題嗎？」年輕的保鑣顯然沒料到高不可攀的雇主會突然殺出這麼一招，一下子慌了手腳。

「我說沒問題就沒問題。走吧，我們去通知另一個人。」她不由分說地上前推搡，迫使對方為自己帶路。

「我們的薪資有包餐，怎麼好意思再讓您破費⋯⋯」男人嘴上說著矜持的台詞，身體已經老實地停止了抵抗。不過這對她來說還不合格，她要的是風行草偃式的全盤投降。

「可是我想吃嘛！」雙手叉起腰，芮金娜佯裝生氣地嗔怪，隨即如願收穫了一個餓肚子的女人在三更半夜所能得到的最積極配合。

在前往取車途中，她讓兩名保全輪流自我介紹，自己則以三五步之差落在後頭，時不時敷衍幾句回應。

「為什麼芮金娜你不走我們前面？那樣不是比較安全嗎？」混了個臉熟後，其中一人壯起膽子同她搭話。

「怕什麼？你們走你們的，我又不會搞背後偷襲。」她以諧謔的口吻接腔，既沒有撒謊，卻也沒有正面解答對方的疑惑。

她當然不打算供出真相：關於一個餓肚子的女人之所以在大半夜裡處心積慮尾隨男人的屁股，目的不外乎是為了蒐集資訊，好讓自己在接下來的漫漫長路上能夠有憑有據地揣想該吃掉他們倆中的哪一個——或者兩個一起，聊以填補一整天的腹中空虛。一個女人才不會滿腦子這檔事，即使她佔據了地位上的絕對優勢，無須對恣意妄為的結果懷抱後顧之憂；這可是他們男人的毛病，就像她對自己荒唐隊友的指責。

她大概是該為此感到憤怒的，無論是針對這個虛偽的自己，還是面向這個不公的世界。但今晚這些真正值得人費心的問題卻吸取不到一絲能量來點燃她心中的怒火，因為她的心實在太——太沮喪了。她沮喪得無力替自己憤怒，就因為一個從未肯定過她的人意料中的否定；而當她在乎起自己的反擊終將傷害到對方的時候，這份沮喪甚至還會變本加厲。

在他們雙方所有與彼此背道而馳的歧見當中，顯然有一項共識是能夠自動達成的。

她肯定是世上最愚蠢的人了，這點無可爭議。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -關於John的角色描寫，感謝gzxxx的反饋與陪同討論。  
> -文中「這實在太性感了」哏出2019年電影《婚姻故事（Marriage Story）》，是我一開始為ElessarAmadeus準備的彩蛋。感謝熱情支持！  
> -同樣感謝一路上給我kudos支持的讀者，你們給了我很大的鼓勵～  
>   
>  **本次提及歌曲：**  
>  **〈They Are All In Love〉：** 原名〈She Loves Everyone〉，Roger差點氣到不願意錄的一首歌。收錄於《The Who by Numbers》。  
> -兩年後將會在《Who Are You》錄音期間發生Regina一巴掌把Glyn Johns打哭辭職的插曲，應該不會有機會寫到，所以記錄在這裡。  
>   
>  **-傑夫（Jeff Stein）：** 樂團紀錄片《The Kids Are Alright》的導演。1975年時開始與Pete洽談此案，實際開拍則是之後的事了。  
>  **-溫布利球場（Wembley Stadium）：** 英國最大的球場，九萬人座次。樂團第一次在此演出是1979年，也就是Keith死後的首次重啟期間。不過溫布利出身的Keith在1975年就以Evel Knievel摩托車特技秀的嘉賓身份在此場地登台了。  
>  **-菲拉格慕（Salvatore Ferragamo）：** 義大利精品名牌，製作了Marilyn Monroe穿出名的眾多鞋款。  
>  **-閣樓雜誌（Penthouse）：** 與花花公子齊名的老牌色情雜誌，風格較之露骨，在1970年代後期逐漸瓜分掉前者的市場。  
>  **-二十七歲：** 雖然27 club的概念要到Kurt Cobain之後才被媒體渲染成流行詞彙，70年代在搖滾樂迷間已經有針對這個話題的討論。1975年時，Robert Plant正好是27歲，在這年夏天，他遇上了影響生涯的重大車禍。文中找不到機會祝福Roberta，我希望她一切安好。（一個不重要的細節設定：我想她在文中穿的是Jimmy的上衣。）


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇附錄為芮金娜在第六章接受的採訪，建議可以先讀過第六章再相互參看。

**附錄：《新音樂快遞》，一九七五年五月末**  
_**何許人之終？** ——撰文者：東尼史都華_

要訪問時下最炙手可熱的傳奇女星，你會有哪些心理預期？造型師用吹風機和刷具構成的圍牆？擋在前方主持大局的經紀人？幾大張背都背不完的但書條文？以上常見的關卡並不會出現在芮金娜達爾崔的地盤上，但這絕不表示你無需緊張。當我對著鏡子第一百零一次檢查完服裝儀容，小心翼翼地踏入她的更衣室時，迎面湊上來的是一個馬克杯——這位身段玲瓏的大明星正忙進忙出地給在場所有人泡茶：一個茶包、一匙奶、兩塊糖，全在杯子裡完成——可謂十足的藍領女主人風範。但別會錯意了，她這可不是在服侍你，是你在服侍她：接受她的招待意味著在這間屋子裡必須遵守她的規則；鑑於這些規則是不存在於理性的世界裡的，你只得自行用心去體會。

在進入訪談環節之前，她脫掉為了拍攝單曲宣傳片而準備的毛皮外套。今天的她將那頭標誌性的深金色鬈髮挽在一側頸窩，其下則是充滿初夏風情的一字領平口上衣和緊身短褲；這一切都讓人很難目不斜視地坐在她跟前——而我們甚至都還無福拜見她那本傳得沸沸揚揚的寫真集。儘管她對這種話題向來很大方，但她同樣著名的還包括剛烈的性情和劍及履及的作派。為了避免在話題之始就批上逆鱗，我趕緊先恭賀她近來的成就：短短一年內推出兩張專輯和兩部電影；即使以工作狂的標準來說，這樣的行程也算是相當忙碌了。

「我喜歡忙碌，不忙豈不是很糟糕嗎？不過我不認為自己是工作狂，我不特別喜歡工作，只是不擅長放空。每當我做完一件事，停下來觀望它一會兒，接著就會從中聯想到下一件想做的事。很多事都是這樣開始的。」

這讓人想起她正忙得如火如荼的莊園修建工事，我詢問她這是否和未來的成家計劃有關。

「是啊，我閒暇時都在忙這個。海斯——我男朋友，他不是很高興我買下那塊地的事，我想他是希望我搬去美國跟他同居。但我還是想挑戰一下。也許等我把房子搞定了，他看到成果就會被說服也說不定？祝我好運吧。」

我告訴她一般人很難想像一個女人要如何搞定這種事。

「哦，我不是一個人做的啊，有很多朋友來幫我。雖然的確也有需要獨自打點的時候。我曾經試過整整一星期待在穀倉裡鋸木頭。這沒有聽上去那麼費力，現在有很多輔助工具可以使用。當然這項活計本身是挺枯燥的，但只要一想到最終完成的樣子，我就來勁了。而且當作修身養性的練習也不錯。」

聽起來我們影歌雙棲的億萬女富豪仍然保有她的工人魂。

「可以說我試圖讓自己這麼想，但我不會說這種興趣活動跟實際的工廠作業是同一回事。我猜任何事情只要不是為自己而做就會少掉很多樂趣吧？雖然我們還是可以把所有工作都視為生活的一部分，只是就我個人的經驗而言，光領到幾張微薄的支票，了解到自己的產出成果與自身無關——這樣的確很難讓人在工作中獲得成就感。所以不管怎麼樣，我是絕對不會想回到工廠裡的，我很高興自己現在在這裡。」

我也很高興她現在在這裡，做一個銀幕上的女牧神而不是埋沒在牧羊叢的某間破房子裡相夫教子——或者毆夫訓子；那將會是世界的損失。想到此處，我忍不住藉機恭維起她最新這張個人專輯的封面設計：粉彩風格的筆觸下，達爾崔傲人的上半身與矯健有力的馬身合而為一，這幅神話中的美景體現出再適合她不過的形象比喻：奔放而生機蓬勃的人馬——我刻意避開了「放蕩」、「縱慾」之類的詞彙，不過這個馬屁似乎還是拍到了馬腳上。

「那是唱片公司的主意，不是我的。我一點也不喜歡這個主意。」達爾崔堅決地表示。「而且我覺得設計的理由根本不是你想的那樣，因為他們一開始其實是想把我弄成獨角獸——獨角獸！你敢相信嗎？我跟他們說這甚至都不是彼得湯申的企劃，想都別想。」

那樣做的話的確會有廣告不實之嫌。但既然她本人有自知之明，甚至都主動提起了關鍵人名，我感到自己有責任甘冒觸犯紅顏之大不諱，為期待已久的讀者指出這項樂迷間心照不宣的秘密—— _也許有人就是想讓她做純潔的獨角獸，而這正是一切問題之始_ ——總該有人替她打開天窗說亮話，對吧？

「什麼？不不不⋯⋯我說的不是這個。」幸好比起生氣，達爾崔看起來只是很困惑。「如果那傢伙真的要拿獨角獸的點子跟我們遊說，我很確定那會是別的意思。我是說⋯⋯你難道沒看過他寫的東西嗎？雖然我們沒有很多談情說愛的作品，但再怎麼說也是搞搖滾的。需不需要我舉例說明？」

有人說所有搖滾樂討論的終極問題都是關於不能實現的挫折，就像有些作品渲染暴力，實際上是為了宣洩沒有出口的憤怒，而不是為了實現暴力本身。也許性這個題材也是同樣的道理。經過我這樣婉轉的類比後，達爾崔露出了努力思索的神情。

「照你這麼說來，所有快樂的歌曲都只是某種自欺欺人的妄想而已，那樣的話還真的是⋯⋯很傷心呢？」她聳聳肩，一點也看不出傷心的樣子。「我同意你對於暴力的說法，但我覺得性這個題材跟它們不太一樣。因為說到性，不管能不能實現——你絕對是想要擁有它的，不是嗎？」她對我眩目地露齒一笑，不等我反應過來就接著往下說道：「其實我對獨角獸沒什麼意見。我確信它們可以有很多很棒的性愛，生一大堆獨角獸寶寶，然後還是又純潔又閃亮什麼的。我只是沒興趣跟這些神話啦、宗教之類的東西扯上關聯。這是我的個人專輯，又不是誰的概念專輯。不是說我不喜歡概念專輯——我可以扮演任何概念，但概念是概念，我是我，而我不希望自己在表演中的角色反過來限制住樂迷如何看待樂團的作品，因為那不應該是固定的。就這麼簡單。」

我曾在別的雜誌上讀到過相關解釋：她說自己之所以在短期內立刻接下肯恩羅素的另一部電影，原因是她感覺到觀眾正在將她視為湯米的化身；面臨到樂團的轉型期，她希望能夠盡量跟這位受人錯封的救主保持距離。我向她補充這則說法，主要是想為這場採訪的核心話題鋪路：從搖滾女神到追星女粉再到寫真女模，這其中想必有著某種她的搭檔不能認可、卻被她當成相互關聯的邏輯；而我是站在她這裡的——至少我希望能夠傳達出這一點，好讓她願意跟我敞開心房。只可惜對於我的一片心意，這匹桀驁難馴的野馬卻一點也不領情。

「噢，這話現在聽起來很像在找藉口不是嗎？因為你一定是看到他批評我拖延錄音的言論才會問出這種問題。不過既然你都好心給我機會解釋了⋯⋯」她像是閒得發慌，隨手從一旁的水果籃中挑出一顆梨子，手法熟練地削了起來。

「如果要說除了一時的虛榮外，我答應肯恩還有什麼別的理由，那其實比較偏向個人考量。在拍攝湯米期間，我發覺肯恩做事的想法跟彼得很像。雖說我沒有和很多創作者合作的經驗，不知道這是屬於男人的方式，還是他們倆真的在藝術方面有什麼共通點。總之這讓我很想跟他繼續合作，因為肯恩總是會跟我仔細講解每項要求背後的涵義，不像彼得什麼都不說，只會在旁邊看我好戲。和肯恩共事讓我學會很多在團裡學不到的東西。但要說我演電影是為了幫助樂團的工作還是矯情了點吧，畢竟這首先還是為了滿足我自己的學習意願。」

那麼她選擇發行的個人專輯也可以看作同一個道理嗎？我假設她自己籌備了兩張唱片後，在樂團的錄音室裡應該能獲得更多發言權。

「什麼發言權？我？在湯申的錄音室裡？」她冷不防停下削水果的動作，握著刀子比向虛空中的某處。「不，我才懶得爭這個。不是說我沒有嘗試過，只是我無論說什麼都會被人取笑，又何必自取其辱？」

聽到她直白地表露不滿，我想這會是個將話題帶到湯申近期言論上的好機會。

「你是指哪方面的言論？如果是針對我的表現的部分，我的答覆是隨便他講——這是他的作品，他本來就有資格評判——我這說的是真心話，可不是氣話。很早以前我就決定了：我才不介意就只做個發聲工具；只要能夠成事，而且結果是好的就行了。但如果你問的是他批評 _我們_ 的部分，那我可就不敢苟同了。樂團又不是一個人的事，我從來不相信那些主唱對抗吉他手、或者任何一種三對一的說法。在我看來，何許人在表現結構上並不是由主唱和吉他手領銜，也無法用三比一的形式概括；這個樂團實際上是一個思想和它的載體，如果湯申先生覺得這個載體承載不起他的思想，他可以不要使用，看是要放棄還是先試試別的管道都好，反正就是不要詆譭它。因為當你詆譭它，它會失去很多能量，這些能量一旦失去之後就很難回復到原有的強度了。我知道有許多人被他的言論弄得很灰心，至少我自己就很受影響；而我可以跟你保證，這對於讓事態好轉一點幫助也沒有。」

到目前為止，達爾崔似乎還是打算把整樁風波當成樂團事務來理解。儘管我正開始審慎評估在一個手持庖廚的女人面前搬出敏感話題是否明智，作為記者的直覺仍舊促使我追尋真相。乘著一時蠻勇，我乾脆直白地詢問她是否同意這些糾葛事實上起於湯申的個人問題，關於有些人分析過的殉道者情結：也許湯申的問題在於沒有得到應得的報償——至少他自己似乎是這麼認為的。

「哦，也許你說得對。」她恍然大悟似的點點頭，一邊動手將果實切成兩半。

「這可以解釋為什麼他老覺得全世界只有他自己一個人在受苦，全體隊友都不聽他的號令，所有觀眾都不懂他的意圖，整個業界都在向下沉淪，只有他明白發生了何等慘劇。再多的獨享權利金、再多的個人榮譽都無法回報他的嘔心瀝血，因為沒有人順從他的願望，沒有人了解他的感受。難怪他會覺得樂團的表現很糟——我們才不糟呢，糟的是他自己的感覺，也許還要算上他攝取的物質加乘的效果。假如樂團真的要為每一次低於平均值的表現抓戰犯，他老兄的大名在榜上絕對很靠前。我想他一定是失心瘋了才好意思把這一切怪到別人頭上。」她若無其事地啃起削好的梨肉，彷彿以上這番重砲抨擊不過是茶餘飯後閒聊一下家中青春期少兒的情緒波動。

因此我決定再冒險推她一把，提醒她湯申怪罪的對象其實主要是她一個人。她難道真的從不認為這屬於男人的問題嗎——連一絲一毫都沒往這方面想過？然而就在我滿心盼望她的坦白時，眼前出現的卻是一把出鞘的刀刃；儘管葬身石榴裙下是個不錯的死法，我還是嚇出了一身冷汗。

「你是想告訴我：所有人都把這一切——包括他荒腔走板的言行——視為我作為女人應該負起的責任——這整個現象本身屬於男人的問題嗎？」

這種時候有哪個不長心眼的男人敢反駁一個女人的質問？我以領受聖餐的態度，畢恭畢敬地低頭服下了她用刀背遞過來的一片果肉。

然後她瞇起眼睛微微一笑，替我解了圍。

「不，其實我並不認為問題出在性別上。今天假如我們是同性，我敢說類似的衝突還是會發生；差只差在作為異性，我們多了個方便的理由可以用來責怪彼此。」

我很好奇她想像中的同性衝突會是什麼情況，便請她替我們現場演示一下。

「如果他是個女人？我的天⋯⋯他會是個了不起的女人，時時刻刻提醒我做女人的苦楚，不苦還不算是個女人，光想想就夠嗆的了⋯⋯」

老天爺，我是說如果她是個男人——這世界哪裡容得下這兩個 _了不起_ 的女人呢？

「如果我是個男人？那我現在根本不會坐在這裡跟你抬槓。」

那她這個男人會在哪？

「我會在牢裡，為了衝動殺人的罪行服我的刑責——這不是理所當然的嗎？如果我是男的，他早被我失手殺了，哪裡還活得到今天？」

基於對他倆過往歷史的了解，我不得不說這番見地十分中肯，湯申實在該為自己的對手是女人而慶幸；但達爾崔這邊或許也有件值得慶幸的事。見到用完水果的她總算放下了刀具，我又犯起心癢的毛病，按捺不住地向她探問起一條危險的內幕：有人說她當初沒嫁給湯申實屬僥倖逃過一劫——她對這種說法怎麼看？

「這我怎麼會知道？你得問他老婆才是啊。」意外地，她只是一臉莫名其妙地看著我，毫無被惹怒的跡象。

於是我向她轉述了這個坊間流傳的謠言：關於他倆之間的恩怨情仇實則源於一場失敗的戀情——她為了保有共事者的尊嚴而拒絕了湯申的求婚。

「這都什麼跟什麼亂七八糟的⋯⋯我用人格擔保絕無此事。彼得跟凱倫很早就在交往了，裡面從來沒我什麼事。雖然我不清楚他們的狀況，但他經常掛在嘴上的那些外遇事件什麼的——那說的並不是我好嗎！很明顯我根本就不是他的類型——你們又不是沒長眼睛，有沒有看過他的約會對象都是怎樣的女人啊？」

_有啊，漂亮女人。_

聽我這麼一回答，原先氣勢洶洶的她當場愣住了，緊接著，她突然開懷大笑了起來。儘管猜不出是何德何能引起了芳心大悅，但我很確定此時的自己顯然成了繼他倆之後，第三個該為自己感到慶幸的人。不只是因為可以近距離體驗這樣的場面：無庸置疑，芮金娜達爾崔的笑容之所以享有盛譽絕非浪得虛名，但並非人人都有幸親聆她迷人的笑聲，更不見得有這份好運得以親睹這一幕在她胸前形成的絕景。 _這世上究竟有哪個男人不會拿她當類型？_ 正當我對此百思不得其解之際，又一件喜事就這麼降臨到了我頭上。

「我喜歡你的笑話，所以讓我們進入今天的正題吧。」

見到她收斂起神色，我趕緊正襟危坐洗耳恭聽。

「關於彼得針對我拍攝《花花公子》一事所作的批評⋯⋯沒錯，我當然可以回應。但我必須強調：並不是我不願意配合。不能討論的絕對不是這個話題本身，而是你們錯把他當成了回應的對象。因為說實在的，在這件事上，他的意見根本無關緊要。」

那誰的意見才重要？她男朋友的？

芮金娜翻了個可愛的白眼。「拜託，他拍過的裸照比我還多呢！如果要認真計較這個，結果肯定對我比較有利。」

所以這裡說的意見其實指的是⋯⋯社會輿論囉？

「饒了我吧，我是瑪格麗特公主嗎？還社會輿論咧。等到《每日郵報》不把反對救濟未婚小媽媽的社論跟性感女郎的海報刊在同一版的那天，你再來跟我談什麼社會輿論。」她嗤之以鼻地表示。「我說的是女人的意見——除了她們，還有誰的生活實際上可能受我影響？如果我有任何回應的責任，那也該是面對她們，而不是任何多管閒事的 _大師_ 。」

說到女人的意見，我知道她這次的拍攝企劃吸引到大批年輕女性的支持，想來她是打算拿這點來反駁湯申了？不然難道她指的是那些懟天懟地懟自己的女權份子不成？

「她們都是女人，不是嗎？所以可以說兩者皆是吧——也不只是這兩者。我比較擔心那些處在不利環境中的女孩會不會遭人利用，用像我這樣的例子當作騙人的幌子？是否自願的判定對女人向來很不公平，有時候你根本沒得選，不然就是做選擇時缺乏足夠的背景資訊。不過我當然也很替那些能夠選擇的女孩高興，不管她們從中得到了勇氣還是啟發什麼的：擺脫他人強加的羞恥感是很關鍵的一步。我想告訴她們的是：你們都很好，絕對不需要為自己的身體或欲望感到愧疚；但也要記清楚，這裡說的 _好_ 並不是一味濫用自由，而是設法做出更適合自己的選擇。」

但有些人批評的正是關於這種對「身體」與「欲望」的頌揚有動機不純的嫌疑；持此看法的人數雖然不多，最近的聲勢可是高漲得很呢。

「我明白你在說什麼，不過有一點是需要認清的：這些人並不是我主要工作的受眾群，以前不是，以後也不會是；而且她們對我的批評並不是什麼新鮮事。基本上，只要你化妝、注重身材、愛打扮、交男朋友、結婚或懷孕⋯⋯就會成為她們的攻擊目標。把檢討的焦點放在我拍色情雜誌這回事上其實很微妙，因為不管我脫不脫都會被指責；我可是個在男人的產業中替他們唱歌的金髮碧眼白妞，我哪有說話的資格呢？」

我有點分辨不出她這番話究竟是在批評自我還是諷刺他人；難道到頭來，達爾崔居然要從反方向跟湯申聯手對女權份子宣戰了嗎？

「不，我不是這意思。事實上，我覺得這些想法都很值得嘗試，只是不適用在我身上而已。我知道現在有很多搞樂團的女孩開始考慮這些問題，你會很驚訝短短十年間大環境改變了多少。我很高興她們能做出不一樣的東西，但我也很喜歡自己所做的。我沒辦法用她們的方法做事——這不打緊——因為我相信我們都是在同一條路上。」

我想知道她這一路上有沒有任何後悔——對於自己錯失的那些獨立自主的機會？

「你得明白一點：當我剛入行的時候，我完全沒想過要成為什麼獨立新女性的典範，或者任何跟那有關的東西。我那時腦袋裡只裝著一個也是唯一的念頭，那就是我絕對絕對絕對不要回到原來的地方去過那種懷孕失業吸毒犯罪的標準女工人生，為了這項目標我幾乎什麼都願意做。在整個生涯中，我很幸運地擁有兩件際遇：一件是我找到了這些成員，而當彼得湯申動筆寫出第一首歌開始，我就知道自己永遠都不必再擔心這個問題了；另一件則是我從來沒有真的被要求做過任何我不願意做的事。這點除了要感謝我遇到的貴人之外，時運也幫上了很大的忙。在老家，最初有我的童年夥伴罩著我；由於我們在踏出這個範圍後不久就成名了，我認識的許多走這行的女孩碰上的遭遇並沒有發生在我身上。因此，如果要說我在這種環境中習得的處事方法，以及我為了維繫這一切做出的努力，背後有什麼我目前還不知情的可議之處的話，我想我是願意承受這種風險的——我不後悔。」

難道就沒有任何一件事是她希望能夠重來的嗎？

「像是什麼？成為吉他女英雄嗎？」她對我吐舌。

「的確不止一個人勸過我：『芮金娜，你不該放棄吉他的！』『要是你有機會接受跟他們一樣的教育就好了！』這些看法或許自有道理吧？但是對我來說，我們之所以會是現在這種配置的理由其實再單純不過了：因為我超他媽的喜歡麥克風——而且他彈得比我好多了！你們能想像一個沒有彼得湯申作為吉他手的搖滾音樂圈嗎？這世上會少掉多少有趣的東西啊！我百分之百確定這是個可以少了我、但是絕不能少了他的領域。如果這樣的分工終究會導致他被人封神，而我被封為某種吉祥物——或者說得更確切一點：某種長著陰道的吉祥物——那就這樣好了，我沒有什麼不滿的。我很高興他得到應有的認可；再說了，我這個吉祥物當得還不賴，可不是嗎？」

她露出俏皮的微笑，看上去顯得完全地開朗，沒有一絲遺憾的陰霾。所以當我提出這道必然的問題——也就是即使懷抱著這樣的認知，為何她卻從不遵照湯申的指示——從而使她臉上的笑容消失得無影無蹤的那一刻起，我不禁為自己的殘忍心生歉疚。

「我猜只要我還在這個樂團裡的一天，就永遠擺脫不了這個問題，對吧？」我正想打個圓場，她卻將助理遞來的馬克杯塞到我手中，藉此打斷了我的亡羊補牢。

「沒關係，這個問題不難回答：為什麼我完全不打算把彼得對我的批評放在心上？因為他根本搞錯狀況了！顯然對他來說，這整個業界可以分成兩個部分來看，一個叫做理想，一個叫做現實；在他眼中，理想的搖滾樂有它應有的樣子，它至高無上，是和一般人的消遣有所區別的。但是容我說一句不中聽的：他這個分界真正的名字叫做 _彼得湯申的搖滾_ 和 _除此之外的東西_ ；在他高舉前者的同時，他也從未停止享受後者。我說他這種辦法簡直高妙極了，因為規則是他自己定的，他當然永遠都能站在正確的一方了；如果天底下有這種能讓我穩贏不輸的遊戲，我當然也很樂意照著規矩玩。不幸的是，我所處的世界事實上是由 _他的_ 規則寫成的；對我來說，一切都是局外的世界，而我並沒有被寫進規則書裡，也沒有任何途徑能夠作為行事的依據。因此有些時候，很多被他視為破壞規則的錯誤和過失，就我的立場不過是為了保障成功的必要手段。然而我始終相信人與人之間的互信互愛才是相處的關鍵，所以在我看來，這種歧見本身並沒有害處；有害的是他這種明明可以理解我的處境，卻為了強調自己的優越而不留餘地的背刺行為，說白了——沒有必要，而且非常沒品。」

聽聞她這番關於規則的鏗鏘比喻，我不由得聯想起初入她閨閣時的忐忑不安——也許這也正是湯申一直以來的困境：受制於她的道義規則？想到此處，一個非常鮮明的畫面便在我腦中成形了：也許在排除一切有色眼鏡的解讀下，何許人從未平息的刀光劍影不外乎是兩個巨大的自尊不斷試圖讓對方服從自己規則的奮戰？儘管在他們這起案例中，我們或許都對湯申的規則比較熟悉，但我看不出達爾崔的不成文規則有任何落居下風的現象。費解於如斯衝突為何至今未曾瓦解這個組合，我開口請教她是否感覺到樂團的大限將至？

「這個嘛⋯⋯我的答案從以前到現在都是一樣的：我希望這個樂團能無限延續下去，越長久越好。當然我也知道這種事不是我一個人的決定。只能說，我會盡一切努力做我能做的，然後祈禱會有好事發生。就目前而言，我很期待我們正在製作的這張專輯——如果要問誰有辦法將搖滾樂的話題帶到下一個年齡階段，那肯定就是彼得湯申了吧？但在專輯推出之後會怎麼樣，我可就不知道了。」

真的不知道？那她有沒有想過自己退休之後要做什麼呢？回歸家庭生兒育女？做一名遲到勝過不到的賢妻良母——畢竟現在還來得及？雖然湯申消遣似的預言過她會在台上蹦踏到老——這肯定只是一句玩笑話吧？

「噢，他這句話倒是說得不錯，我確實是那樣打算的。他現在或許覺得荒謬，但我誠摯希望他有天會想通這一點，加入我的終生表演計畫。反正在我唱到不能唱的那一天之前，我是絕對不會退休的。」

等她唱到不能唱的那一天之後呢？

「那我會去把聲帶割出來當紀念品，好好看清楚自己對它造成的損傷——既然它在原本的目的中沒有用了，我就來替它找一個更好的用處。」

配合這個意想不到的答案，達爾崔一把抓起梳妝台上的水果刀，作勢往脖子上一抹。但在我反射性地伸手奪刀時，她已經笑嘻嘻地把帶鞘的利器收進抽屜裡鎖好了。思量著這個上鎖的動作在此可能扮演著如何至關重要的安全防護作用，我沒來由地意識到眼前這名個頭嬌小的金髮女郎或許從來都不像某些人包裝得那麼容易對付。

這份猜想隨即便得到了印證。在我告辭離開前，達爾崔自然而然地敦促我喝完飲料再走，於是令人咋舌的厄運就這麼降臨了：直到舉杯一看，我才發現杯中盛裝的並非女主人親手沖泡、充滿溫情的建築工人茶，而是一看就像來自劣質咖啡機的可疑黑色液體。然而接受主人的招待是為賓客的義務，於是我只得硬著頭皮舉杯飲盡。

而那是我這輩子嘗過最酸最苦的滋味。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -第五章Pete的訪談中提到關於意義被取消的恐懼，以及本篇附錄中Regina談及對年輕女孩玩樂團「以不同的方法在同一條路上做事」的祝福，在原本的訪談中其實討論的主題是龐克的崛起。但這個現象在1975年時還未廣受注意，要到一兩年後才蔚為流行。  
>   
>  **-瑪格麗特公主（Princess Margaret, Countess of Snowdon）：** 現任英女王伊莉莎白二世的胞妹，因為愛上離婚的總管Peter Townsend成為八卦熱議的話題主角。  
>  **-每日郵報（Daily Mail）：** 英國保守派小報。


	8. Chapter 8

電腦室的門突然被推開。

「彼得——抱歉，我不知道你在這等我！他們說你在忙，所以我自己先跑去參觀了⋯⋯」背著書包的西蒙毛毛躁躁地撞進屋，目光都還沒來得及往他這裡投上一眼，便被桌上的新設備吸走了注意力，「這就是牽牛星8800？我不敢相信它只有這麼小！能不能借我用用看，一下下就好？我保證不會弄壞它——拜託？」

彼得從密密麻麻的說明書中抬起頭來望向自己的么弟。數週不見，原先青蔥般細幼的樹苗已然拔高不少，稚嫩的童聲也有了些變化：聽上去他會擁有一把溫潤圓融的男中音，不像他那副惹人厭的薄嗓，會被他們唱作俱佳的爸媽嫌棄得要死。

「沒問題，我看不出為什麼不行。如果當機了，只管拔掉插頭，被人問起你就說是我幹的。」他跟上兀自雀躍不已的少年，設法在脫下他書包的同時，不妨礙到他繞著滿室器材東張西望。可惜對於兄長釋出的友愛，這名將滿十五歲的準成年人卻似乎不怎麼領情。

「不需要，因為我已經會用了！而且你絕對猜不到是誰教我的！我到得太晚，沒趕上首席工程師的導覽，原本正在煩惱該怎麼解決這張學習單⋯⋯」把玩著書頁支棱的筆記簿，少年心不在焉的眼神中泛著異樣的光彩，「——是芮金娜！她幫忙我填完了所有的答案！誰想得到她居然懂電腦呢？這實在太神奇了！」

彼得不以為然地挑眉。

「你到的時候，她是不是坐在大廳邊上喝茶？」

「是啊，你怎麼知道？」西蒙奇怪地問。

「她不懂電腦。她只是在你來之前聽過導覽，幫你記住了答案而已。你現在再去問她，我敢說她根本回答不出剛才的一半。」

西蒙學著他挑起眉毛，彷彿認定這其中有什麼誤會，而他刻薄的大哥終究會因為良心發現而撤銷無理的毀謗似的；但彼得只是不為所動地插著手。

「那有什麼關係？重要的是她陪我完成了作業，剩下的我本來就應該自己摸索。」見他沒有鬆口的打算，少年聳聳肩，隨手揀了張椅子，若有所思地抱著椅背落了座。「不僅如此，她還拿著我那張單曲要我簽名，就像個真正的歌迷那樣；她不像那些大人只是做做樣子，而是真的聽過了裡面的內容。我說芮金娜她人為什麼這麼好啊？」

「是啊，她對每個人都是這樣的。」 _每個人扣掉我_ ——他把這句腹誹嚥回肚子裡。打量弟弟那張表面上向著自己、實際上早就不知夢遊何方的神色，一開口又忍不住帶上了酸意：「勸你不要感激得太早，下回就輪到她拿著人情債要你出一份力了，到時候可別怪我沒警告過你。」

像是被最古怪的謬論打了一巴掌，西蒙游離的視線一下子聚焦到他臉上。

「我為什麼不願意出這份力？如果芮金娜要求我做任何事，我當然很樂意替她效勞。事實上，我認為你也是這麼想的，除非你還在為上次的訪談生她的氣。」

猝不及防地迎上眼前這張洞察事理的純真面孔，彼得這才意識到自己從剛才就在跟他最親愛的小弟弟賭氣。

「用『生氣』來形容也太保守了吧？我哭了三天三夜，外加分分秒秒詛咒她趕緊變成皺巴巴的醜老太婆。」見到弟弟一臉愕然，他被逗得咧起了嘴角。「開玩笑的。我想那是我活該，不是嗎？這一切並沒有那麼糟，既然情況已經掉到了谷底，接下來就只能往上走啦——至少我自己的感覺是這樣的。」他彎下腰，一邊替西蒙接上設備的電路，一邊用閒聊的口吻同他攀談了起來。他這麼說倒沒有打發對方的意思，這些全是他的肺腑之言——除了他開頭並不是在開玩笑。

「好吧，那我希望你的感覺是對的，因為媽真的很擔心這件事。」西蒙用他那對肖似母親的眉目好奇地盯著他瞧。

聽到這句回覆，彼得只覺得有道熟悉的警戒線在一瞬間蓋過了堪堪萌生的手足之情：該不會打從保羅的那通留言起，這整套收留西蒙的計畫全是為了替某個愚婦打探消息的託詞吧？虧他還以為自己從爸媽那裡贏得了弟弟們的信任。他有沒有在無意間洩漏什麼不該說的？現在閉上嘴還來得及嗎？「⋯⋯這到底關她什麼事？」

這句劃清界線的怨言一溜出口他就後悔了，因為他看到西蒙眨了眨眼，似乎是察覺到兄長的不悅而收起了袒露在外的關切。儘管他猜不出箇中糾葛能為這個半大不小的孩子理解多少，但顯然已足以令他築起那道人們透過反覆受傷不斷加固的衛牆。

眼見少年默默轉過身，面無表情地往桌面上擺出文具用品，帶著點難以言說的歉疚，他依然默許了自己這份懦弱的僥倖。

「可以問你一件事嗎？」

然而背對他的西蒙卻又再度發話了——彼得立刻上前拉開弟弟身旁的座位，顧不得矜持地坐了下來。

「說吧，當然可以。」

「你跟芮金娜當初為什麼沒結婚啊？」

他僵直了一秒，隨即湧現出一股介於破口大罵和放聲大笑之間的衝動。說真的，他真正該做的是額手稱慶：了解到弟弟對自己私事的偶發興趣不過是青春期騷動的一角，這點確實值得人鬆口氣。畢竟青春期這回事再怎麼操蛋，總比他那些無端的臆測要好上太多；儘管他真的很想知道芮金娜今天到底穿成了什麼德性，能把他未經人事的寶貝弟弟迷成這樣。

「因為她不是很喜歡我，我也不是很喜歡她——我們不合適——我以為我們討論過這個話題了？」他謹慎但仍保持輕快地說道：「而且容我提醒你一句：我還沒離婚呢！你是不是忘了凱倫為了你還特地跑一趟回來打掃煮飯，就算她目前正在跟我冷戰，所以我只好去睡拖車？」

「噢，我不是這個意思。我喜歡凱倫，也很希望你們能夠和好。這只是個假設性問題：假設我們完全不用考慮現實，那你跟芮金娜沒在一起真的很怪。因為你得承認，在像你們這樣的組合裡，十對有九對結了婚，剩下那對的男方是個出櫃同性戀，當然他不是這裡面唯一的一個。」西蒙用直尺在作業簿上畫著線，頭也不抬地解釋自己的問題。彼得垂首望著振振有詞的男孩，一時間對於現今中學生流行的話題有些忐忑。

「換個角度想：也許這個現象本身就是勸退的理由？」他盡量以一種持平的態度，假裝自己一點也沒在說教地指引道：「既然這只是假設性問題，不妨先假設你說的這九對夫妻都是戀愛結的婚；接著再往下追蹤他們後來的發展，你可能會發現所謂的現實跟你想像的不太一樣。」

「你是說像爸跟媽？」西蒙放下鉛筆，冷不防轉過頭來面向他。「我想這就是為什麼媽特別關心這件事：她把你跟芮金娜沒談成的原因怪到自己頭上。她覺得你不信任女人，尤其是唱歌的女人。」

彼得努力控制自己的情緒，不帶攻擊性地詢問道：「是她這麼告訴你的？」

「我是從她酒後的自言自語推測出來的，聽起來她當初真的很希望你們能夠結婚。」西蒙把兩隻手拄在腿上，正大光明地觀察他的臉色。

「你那時太小，大概不記得了。不過在我們剛起步的時候，芮金娜的確常來家裡。你也知道媽，她決定一名客人討不討她歡心的標準，首先是長得順眼，其次是懂得諂媚；而芮金娜可以說是兩項全包辦了，她會那麼想自然一點也不奇怪。」嘴上作著不鹹不淡的駁斥，舉證的卻是一段頗為舒適的記憶。不知不覺間，他發現自己的心思不但鬆懈了下來，連帶放寬的多半還有他的表情，因為西蒙突然變得大膽了起來。

「我記得一件特別搞笑的事！那時候如果是你負責倒茶，為了多裝一個杯子，你總會怕茶泡得不夠，只敢給每個人斟上小半杯，等你分配完茶都冷掉了；但如果是芮金娜倒茶，她會把大家的杯子都裝得滿滿的，看著好像很快就分完了，搞半天原來她忘記留自己的份。媽常說你們倆要是能中和一下就好了，這麼看來她可能很早就在盤算了吧！」

「你有沒有想過這可能正是問題所在：因為兩個相反的個體永遠不可能中和？你說的那還是媽在場的情況，等她一回過頭，瞧我們不馬上為了倒杯茶殺死對方？」

論及這段逗趣的往事，兄弟倆不覺相顧微笑；然而彼得的笑容沒能維持多久，便又為弟弟接下來的發想凍結在臉上。

「除此之外，應該還有別的原因吧？我覺得媽好像一直很後悔把你丟給丹妮照顧的事。保羅跟我說，他記得以前只要看到丹妮出現在家裡，你就會把我們關進閣樓，他後來才想通你是在保護我們。我猜媽大概也曉得丹妮不是合適的保母，因此對你格外愧疚吧。」

趁著西蒙仍沉浸於回想，他不動聲色地蹲到地板上，用檢查線路的動作來爭取思考的時間。本著出奇的冷靜，他認知到自己其實很清楚該如何應對：那是他在模仿人類行為的過程中不得不變得擅長、但從來都不曾喜歡的方式。

彼得大氣不喘地向弟弟撒起謊來：「這個嘛，你得明白：媽當時的處境很艱難，一下子沒了光鮮亮麗的舞台，丈夫既不在身邊，她又不懂得照顧小孩。交給她認為有經驗的人可能是她能想到最好的辦法了。」

「但為什麼是丹妮？難道就沒有更好的人選了嗎？」

 _因為她自己被弄殘還嫌不過癮，想拉孩子一塊陪葬。_ 「因為丹妮的精神狀況不太穩定，媽希望我可以代替她陪母親作伴。」

「即使她明知道那對你來說可能很危險？」

 _那個水性楊花的女人才不關心自己的屄癢以外的任何危險。_ 「那畢竟是她第一次為人母，我想她很害怕被孩子發現自己的無能；這種恐懼可能蒙蔽了她的判斷能力，使她相信我沒有她會過得更好。」

「你是說⋯⋯她因為愛你而遺棄了你？」

這個問題在他腦中掀起一片喧嘩，他掙扎半天，勉強擠出一句得體的回答：「也可以這麼說吧？她只是不明白自己沒必要恐懼，反正我無論如何都會愛她。」

幸好西蒙看起來很為他的劇本動容。「就算在這一切之後？」

「就算在這一切之後。最重要的是她後來還是回來接我了，而且為了讓我擁有完整的家庭，她花費好一番工夫才和爸復合。我不怪她，我早就原諒她了。」判定這番打從他出生以來最大的謊言已經超越了今日的屁話額度，彼得自線路的掩護中匆促起身，順勢做了個看錶的動作。「我等下跟人有約，再不出發會趕不上晚場的表演。」

「對喔！差點忘了！」西蒙從聽故事的氛圍中驚醒，旋即換上一副侷促的神色。「抱歉今天不能去看你們的表演。要不是我朋友剛好把派對辦在同一個週末，我是一定會去的——總之還得謝謝你幫忙打掩護。」

「那沒什麼，重點是別讓我後悔這麼做。有事隨時聯絡我或凱倫，再不然就打給賈桂琳或比爾，他們會知道該上哪找我。」他將家門鑰匙合著些現金遞給西蒙。後者先是漫不經心地伸手領取，直到摸清了鈔票底下的方形鋁箔包，那雙無憂無慮的綠眼睛才慢半拍地瞠大。

「這⋯⋯ _這是幹什麼？_ 我用不到！」

「用不到當然最好，但從我不需要向你解釋 _這是幹什麼的_ 現狀看來，防範最糟的可能性確實有必要——除非你把它掉在不該掉的場合，如果變成那樣的話可別怪我——否則你絕不會想體驗事情能夠糟糕到什麼地步，相信我。」

西蒙的臉色由紅轉白，又由白轉青，終於咬著牙收下了兄長的好意。「⋯⋯謝了。」

「謝什麼？我這可不是在鼓勵你，給你的錢也不是為了要讓你把任何人害成白痴。如果你有什麼想嘗試的，先來問我，沒必要拿自己的安全冒險；你朋友的也一樣，千萬不要替別人出錢買藥，這不是交情的問題——跟我保證你不會幹這種傻事。」

「好啦，我跟你保證。」西蒙拉長著臉應允。

「還有我不管你們在學校都流傳哪些說法，我在此向你鄭重警告： **不就是不，沒有說是也是不。** 如果人家女孩子沒答應讓你碰她，你就不准亂碰。」

「我又不是那種人！」西蒙不滿地抗議。

「無論進行到哪一步都一樣。就算對方一開始同意了，中途反悔就表示不行。」

「這我知道⋯⋯」西蒙的聲音越來越小。

「同樣的標準也適用於你自己：絕對不要讓人隨便碰你；這無關身體的感覺——就算你起了反應，只要你在任何時候不想繼續，對方就必須停止。」

西蒙不吭氣了。

「就算是你喜歡的女生也一樣。」

「⋯⋯那裡才沒有我喜歡的女生呢。」

「男生也一樣。」

「哥！」

見男孩氣急敗壞地扯起嗓門，做哥哥的不禁莞爾。

「不要不識好歹。有人這樣教你是你命好，我們以前可沒這麼幸運，你以為爸那輩人會跟你說這些？」

「所以那些沒人教的傢伙又是怎麼學會的？」宛如蒙受不白之冤的西蒙朝他委屈地質問。

拾起桌上的皮夾，彼得在踏出房門前思量了一下這個他不知怎麼從未想過的問題。

「常聽人們說『血淚的教訓』⋯⋯或許他們並不是在開玩笑吧？」至少他知道自己不是。

＊＊＊

他與基特約見在一間位於西區的老牌紳士俱樂部。過去他和基斯倆常被他們的經紀人以開眼界為名帶來這裡鬼混，而今風俗與時推移，進取的上流人士不再時興於午後的黃金時段聚眾閒坐——這可以說明他為何能在空蕩蕩的餐廳裡獨佔一隅，卻不是他選定地點的理由。這理由對基特大概沒用：他很懷疑對方還記不記得這些往事，或者在不在意在公開場合出醜；對他而言則未免有些過時。自從他得以獨當一面、不再需要靠經紀人的擔保出入這類場所後，此地碰巧成了他引導朋友的諮商所。正是在這裡，他說服了好友巴尼放棄對基斯的妻子展開追求；也是在這裡，他勸服了樂團最早的追隨者傑克別為一時的迷惘拋家棄子。要說這是氛圍的暗示也好，如果在這世上有任何時刻需要他做個人模人樣的紳士，那肯定就是現在了：置身於命運的十字路口，他知道自己有責任幫助基特，也相信自己有辦法幫助基特——只要基特願意接受——這點固然是萬事萬物中他唯一無法掌控的因素，但他總是可以懷抱希望。

事實上，他能感受到這股力量正在發揮作用：在服務生第三次前來嘗試收走餐具的當下，他只覺得心如止水，絲毫沒有動怒的徵兆。儘管他在此還坐不到半小時、早已預付過兩人份的餐費而且一眼就能分辨出來者不過是在藉機搭話。或許某個時空裡的他會發作起來，要求餐廳上菜再立刻撤收，但此時此地的他完全沒有惹是生非的打算，就像他不會為了私人問題在演出前酗酒，更不可能為了轉移注意力偷聽別桌的交談；即使那個陌生的聲音再怎麼耳熟，或者「猜猜這是什麼」作為一句開場白有多引人好奇。

「猜猜這是什麼？」那個似曾相識的陌生聲音說。

「不會吧，你還拿了戰利品？別跟我說你這是想勒索人家吧？」他的同伴聽上去很吃驚。

「什麼戰利品，我像是那種變態狂嗎！」某件硬物被男人按在桌上，發出一聲清脆的碰撞。「我承認那晚確實很值得回味，但別誤會，我還沒下流到那種地步。帶走這玩意只是想給她找一個聯絡的藉口——反正不是貴重物品，應該不會出什麼問題。」

「既然不是貴重物品，你憑什麼認定她會聯絡你？」

「該說是反差感嗎？考量到他們的聲名，很難想像她私底下居然會像個小女孩一樣愛惜東西。在上床前，她還特地把每件飾品摘下來收好。不知道為什麼，我始終忘不了那一幕⋯⋯」

「你是說比脫衣服的那一幕更令人難忘？好吧，你吊起我的胃口了，快給我解釋一下。」

「這很難解釋，也許是憐憫吧？憐憫她沒見過世面，才會對這種不值錢的破玩意上心？又或許我確實產生了佔有慾，想要擁有一部分的她，哪怕是最廉價的部分也好。」

「見鬼了，你有聽到自己在說什麼嗎？說好的上床不談感情呢？而且我以為她有男朋友了。」

「一年見兩次的男朋友？天曉得他們誰是誰的幌子。其實我也沒存著什麼非份之想，只是⋯⋯如果花點錢就能再睡她一晚，多少錢我都願意。」

「你還真把她當成出來賣的啦？我看她明明比你有錢，不如你去勾引她來買你？」男人的同伴一陣竊笑。「醒醒吧！人家根本沒把你放在心上。聽我一句勸：明天一早只管去把她那本寫真集帶回家，關起門來多用個幾次，別再癡心妄想了。那種不知道給多少人玩過的女人偶爾拿來樂一樂就好，難道你想跟她認真不成？」

「或者我可以主動聯絡她，告訴她耳環在我這裡，問她要不要過來拿。」男人此言一出，氣氛頓時凝重了起來；他的聽眾——或說聽眾們——在屏息的節奏上顯然有志一同。

「兄弟，你嚇到我了！先前不是說她很麻煩，又要戴套又要疫苗又要體檢報告的，規矩多得很嗎？她是大明星又怎樣？身材再好，畢竟不是十六歲處女，哪有這麼稀罕？」

「說來你可能很難相信，我以前也像你這麼想，直到我發現三十歲的女人——我說的是那種把自己的身體當成精品保養的三十歲女人，她們看上去和摸上去都和二十來歲的姑娘沒什麼兩樣，只是更飢渴、更絕望、也更懂得怎麼討好男人，尤其是那種人前故作強勢，骨子裡極度渴望被疼愛的小女人，在床上簡直是⋯⋯」

「細節，我要的是細節！小個子女人真的有傳聞說得那麼神嗎？是因為比較好操作，還是比較緊？那副小身板怎麼可能讓人一口氣頂到底？」

「這樣說吧，關鍵在於你能更輕鬆地找到想弄的部位——任何部位；但這並不是我想強調的重點。真正令人印象深刻的是她投入的程度：雖然事前說好不來重口的那套，做到興頭上我還是忍不住多試了兩招。原本我有些心虛，怕她接受不了，沒想到她反應激烈得⋯⋯」男人在這裡做了個高深莫測的停頓，帶著興嘆的況味灌了口酒。

「我想我還沒遇過比那更會吸人的東西⋯⋯除非是她演技驚人地高超，不然我只能說她是個天生的婊子。」

話到此處，窺淫成性的變態狂終究良心發現了一次，告訴自己非禮勿聽，看在所有人面子上最好一聲不響地撤退——的這種可能性想必是不存在於任何一個平行時空裡的吧？

彼得陡然從座位上起身，徑直走向話聲的源頭。

「不好意思，請問我可以拿回這隻耳環嗎？」

在他的介入下，兩名看上去人模人樣的紳士不悅地側過頭，隨即因為認出他的身份而張大了嘴巴。至於他們接下來的舉動就有些莫名了——這兩人無緣無故彈跳了起來，他還真猜不出是什麼讓人這麼緊張。

「老兄，拜託你冷靜——剛才那只是跟朋友開開玩笑，我沒有惡意，更沒有傷害到任何人。」聲音的主人向他鄭重宣告，話中卻沒捎上半點有用的訊息。為了達成自己的訴求，他只好耐下性子進一步闡釋。

「你想要什麼？你想要錢嗎？」他從口袋裡掏出皮夾，一股腦地把現金全灑到桌上，又從外套夾層裡抖出一對鋼筆和支票簿，「你想要多少錢，開個價碼吧？不缺錢也可以考慮別的：你有小孩在抽入學名額？親人要應聘哪家公司？想混進上市股票的內線交易或者國際組織的閉門會議嗎？當然任何藝人的後台通行證都不在話下，只要能讓我拿回這隻耳環——求求你。」

在他殷勤懇切地往桌面上攤開通訊錄的這一刻，對方可算成功接收到他的意圖，撂下一句「神經病」之後便以躲避瘟神的效率落荒而逃。獨留在原地，他像腳底生根似的發呆了幾世紀，乾瞪著眼前這隻失而復得全無預警的銀色物體，生怕自己一出手就會遭遇外力的阻撓。

「先生，您不能這樣騷擾我們的客人，錢我們會退給您，請您立刻離開。」但他絕不能容許天賜的祝福在此功虧一簣——看到模樣像是餐廳經理的人偕同警衛朝這裡走來，他連忙抄起桌上的東西，往口袋裡揣好了才轉身迎擊。

「門在哪裡？」

步出背後的喬治時代建築群，來到皮卡迪利大街上的時候，對面的樓房正巧染上一層酡粉。暖洋洋的夕陽時分，由藍轉紅再漸變為灰的雞尾酒色街道最適合悠閒地漫步，不過此刻的他恐怕是世上最後一個能夠放慢腳步的人——握著掌中的事物，他只覺得舉目見流光，耳畔聞飛梭，喧囂的大腦和躁動的心臟全化為高速運轉的引擎；然而這一切轉得再快也快不過他血脈中奔騰的熱意：他一步錯、步步錯的失序日子總算到頭了！沒有可疑的偷窺、沒有失控的性騷擾、沒有走火入魔的性侵幻想、更沒有什麼無人知曉的門或房間——若不是他一時不察，讓自己被這麼件無關緊要的小玩意混淆了記憶，芮金娜哪有可能為他那點自由心證的疏失所玷污？所幸這場噩夢終歸被他找到了出路：只消把遺失的部件物歸原位，芮金娜的無瑕便會再度完整，他的人性也將隨之恢復。他所要做的僅僅是讓這隻該死的耳環回到它主人的耳朵上——這點小事才難不倒他，他一定可以做到天衣無縫⋯⋯

「嗨，彼得？」

一句招呼聲將他拽出思緒。他低頭查看，這才注意到身旁不知何時多出了一名穿著門僮制服的年輕人。「⋯⋯嗨？」

對上他視線的那一瞬，小伙子似乎嚇了一跳。「你還好嗎，剛才在酒吧和人打架了？」

「打什麼架？我只有一個人，我又沒瘋。」況且他今天穿了雙新鞋，給他全世界他都得再三考慮呢。

「沒有就好，因為我受人之託來這裡找你，你要是心情不好我可就難辦了。」聽到對方沒頭沒腦的自白，彼得反射性攥緊了口袋：該不會先前的對手不肯死心，竟然打算跟他糾纏下去吧？

「那兩頭豬到底想怎樣？」

「不是『那兩頭豬』，而是一名紳士。」無視他不分青紅皂白的敵意，青年邊說邊亮出一張燙著飯店印花的短箋，「有一位蘭伯特先生要我把這封信交給你。他看著有點 _古怪（queer）_ ，不過給起小費倒是挺大方的。」

彼得微微一愣，突然想通自己稍早的決定有多不可理喻：他這是自戀到了何等程度，才會產生基特願意見他的錯覺？他大可遺忘四年前在紐約那場失敗的錄音、遺忘他石沉大海的求助訊息、遺忘那些中傷他的惡毒耳語和他最依賴的師友翻臉不認人的冷漠絕情，但他怎麼能忘記這一切是因何而起？分明是他自己最先動起過河拆橋的念頭，從而引出了對方消極的報復心；事到如今他究竟是在期待什麼？殞落的尊者從他一手造成的泥淖中跪謝他的同情嗎？

接過門僮遞來的簡札，他帶著點沒來由的預感揭開封面；只見象牙材質的信紙中央唯有一行冰冷的墨跡，那是他曾經的導師贈與他的最後一次指點：

_**偽善者實為假扮鳩鴿或鷹隼的狺犬；按照契訶夫的說法，我從不明白你何必處心積慮，畢竟你想做的本來就只是狗而已。** _

「怎麼樣？信上說的是什麼？」

一聲關切的問候將他從沉思中喚醒，他低頭查看，發現任務已了的門僮依然不離不棄地守在他身邊。

「你知道，只是幾句柏拉圖《會飲篇》的摘抄，沒什麼特別可疑的。」他克制不住地耍了個嘴皮，不過少者只是睜著一雙無辜的眼睛等候長者的教誨。

他嘆了口氣。「基本上是在罵我是個混蛋，然後宣布要跟我絕交。」

「絕交？對方是很重要的人嗎？那你可得好好挽回才行啊。」他年輕的朋友為他提供了一項真誠的建議。

悵然若失地疊起手中的信箋，彼得沉吟半晌，既是答覆對方，也是面向自己做下了結論。

「有時候，為了把日子過下去，我們都必須接受有些錯誤就是無法挽回。」

作為讓這名開小差的門僮得以安心回去上班的保障，終極不甘情願的搖滾明星遂以罕見的熱情行使自己的特權。墊在街邊一輛勞斯萊斯的引擎蓋上，他設法用一張紙和一支筆榨出當前身上的最大價值：紙是他從工程師那裡摸來的組裝說明書；筆則是飯店員工用來給行李做記號的粉筆——只有名字是他本身的貢獻——對於能用這點伎倆酬謝信使，他實在感到萬分僥倖，因為他很確信自己這下可是真正的身無分文了；這就是為什麼每當長日將盡之時，他終究還是更樂意做個靠臉吃飯的名人。

而這個人見人怕的名人現在總算逮到了機會，能夠透過車窗玻璃親眼瞧瞧他那副可怖的尊容。

說真的，他搞不懂旁人幹嘛大驚小怪？眼前這傢伙不過是個跳樑小丑；也許有些憔悴，又有那麼點精神衰弱，但是絕對沒有任何不對勁之處。

絕對沒有。

＊＊＊

觀眾在舞台下興奮地鼓譟，通道裡灌滿了音控人員紛沓的腳步，器材的拖曳和搬運工的吆喝儼然成為今晚最喧鬧的背景音。少了他們的頭號麻煩製造者——打從基斯被送去準備特技以來還沒有任何東西解體或爆炸，所以她假設一切安好——現場與她一同待命的只有一名埋首撥琴的貝斯手，這意味著再過一百年，也不會有人來破壞她開演前的好心情。但芮金娜從沒有一刻像這樣希望自己事實上會怯場；因為若非如此，她現在這份煩躁的情緒就找不到元兇了。

是的，有人還沒出現——那又怎樣？演出還沒開始，她又不是想像不出那一百條會讓他被各式各樣的理由拖延以至於非到死線不肯報到的心理因素。就結果而言，反正可能性只有兩種：他要麼會出席，要麼不會。鑑於十多年來，這位斗膽聲稱 _專業態度早已過時_ 的秀場大師真正有膽子放掉的表演也不過就那麼聊備一格的 _兩場_ ，想來這次也不至於讓他們撞上了大運。倘若真有那麼倒楣⋯⋯表演可以延期，虧損可以彌補，粉絲會願意諒解，主辦單位也接受賠償。這系列演出不外乎是為了讓基斯找回狀態而安排的閉門秀；無論發生什麼，他們總有辦法繼續，這點程度的波折根本算不上個事。

可是萬一他不想繼續呢？這裡說的可不是那種可以靠放個假來緩解的小狀況——要是他今天不想繼續，明天不想繼續，未來的每一天都不想繼續的話——猜猜怎麼樣？只有約翰那種老掉牙的浪漫主義者才會以為她是那種對男人委屈求全、必要時不擇手段綁住對方的女人；事實是她第一天就考慮過了：一旦事態發展到這一步，用不著別人來提醒她的任務，她當然會傾盡全力勸說他不要放棄——以隊長的身份——講隊友的道理；但如果她說服失敗了——那也就此認了吧！盡人事聽天命，誰都別想把拆夥的罪名怪到她頭上。雖然她很懷疑這真的會是他們當前的危機——放棄這一切？為了什麼？就為了她公開說了他一次壞話，即使在這之前他說過她一千次？快別傻了好不好！

就在芮金娜嚴正交代自己 _絕對不要道歉_ 的當下，後方終於傳來她期待已久的動靜。循聲望去，只見跨進門來的吉他手鶴立於人牆，模樣看上去似乎比她預期的要來得精神：也許氣色算不上多好，至少整個人顯出久違的清醒，動作甚至可謂之輕快。放任這份樂觀醞釀了一會，她剛在心底悄悄鬆了口氣，隨即發現腳下的旁觀席居然被掉了包——莫名其妙的，他就這樣切穿人群朝她走來！

芮金娜下意識往約翰的方向挪近幾步，卻遭後者投了個曖昧的眼神。無奈之下，她只好就地站定，收起不安份的雙手，以免妨礙即將到來的短兵相接。

「這是什麼？」唐突遞到她面前的是一張單薄的抄寫紙；芮金娜戒備地瞄了一眼，不自覺絞緊了手指。

「沒什麼，只是你指派的歌單。」未被她的態度惹惱，彼得以一副實事求是的口氣說明道：「我見你排了首新歌，想說乾脆讓訊息更清楚，就做了點調整。」

「我的確沒先問過你，畢竟你一直都主張我們應該表演新歌。」話一出口，芮金娜立刻就有些後悔：比起對方的禮遇，自己的抗辯未免有失風度。

「而你一直都主張我們應該在錄音前先行表演。現在機會來了，我想這確實是個不錯的主意。」彼得卻彷彿沒有一絲勉強地應和道，看樣子完全不受她的影響。

「所以說⋯⋯我們達成共識了？」依舊揣緊了手，芮金娜不相信地挑起一邊眉毛。

對此，彼得僅僅做了個兼表「隨你怎麼說」和「謝天謝地」的聳肩，把東西往她旁邊一擱便掉頭離開了。

目送吉他手倏忽來去的背影，芮金娜陷入一陣困惑，直到開演前的廣播聲響起，她才慢了好幾拍地回過神。搖搖頭甩開最後的畫面，她伸手拾起修改過的歌單，心中不由得好笑：她是在窮緊張個什麼勁？這又不是基斯秀給她看的那張離婚申請書。再說了，如果隨便幾句批評就能把對方擊垮，他倆根本不可能像這樣拉扯到今天——因為她才懶得罵那種沒骨頭的傢伙呢！至於他腦子裡究竟裝的是什麼⋯⋯管他的！管他是要結束一段漫長的低潮，還是要喚起一場短暫的復甦，她唯一需要知道只是 _他現在能夠繼續_ ；如果這世上有一樣東西是她絕對不會讓步的，那肯定就是 _它_ 了——她想不出有什麼能阻止她做接下來這件事，這件她最擅長也最熱中的事，這件 _高於一切_ 的事⋯⋯

怎麼會有人想放棄這件事？怎麼會有人不願意獻身於這件事？當音樂透過她流瀉，當身體融匯於展演⋯⋯舞台消失了，觀眾消失了，樂團消失了，就連感官都消失了⋯⋯整個世界消失了，她自己也——終於消失了！她消失，卻又構成全世界——不是原本的那個，而是一個無形的、沒有拘束的、連結到萬事萬物的——一個更好的世界。這是她有生以來最愛的感受，堪比一場酣暢淋漓的性愛，只是更加美妙；因為它不但能感化她、重塑她、消解她，更能賦予她無限的 _機會_ 和一個值得追尋至永恆的 _目的_ 。唯獨在這裡，她是真正自由的；唯有化身為自由，她得以超越物我之間的界線。就像是以生命相許的承諾：打從她第一次將自己託付給這股力量，她便再也不曾迷失。但憑這份承諾存在的一日，她永遠都能自最混沌的黑暗中返回原初的起點；只要她毫無保留地給出自己的全部，這是多麽划算的交易⋯⋯

從鬧了個盡興的鼓手那裡接回麥克風，樂團主唱向他們最忠實的追隨者介紹壓軸：

「如果有人還惦記著四重人格的災難性實驗的話——忘了它們吧！跟各位保證：我們正在錄製的新專輯除了純粹的搖滾樂以外什麼花招也沒有。下面這首歌是樂團頭一次公演；基於它的成敗取決於恩維索先生的天才程度，事情怎麼可能會出錯？」

挾著眾人歡呼的熱浪，她揮手將燈光指向舞台右側：杵在那裡的是他們擁有數不清威風頭銜的低音吉他手，其人正事不關己地遠眺虛空中的某處，看上去簡直霸氣得無與倫比；但她心知肚明這只是她性格悶騷的隊友在掩飾得意。對自己微微一笑，芮金娜宣布了今晚的最後一首曲目：

「歌名叫做〈自我控制之日〉——歌曲的創作者想要告訴你們：用下半身做的夢裡什麼都有！」

_I feel like I want to break out of the house  
我想要衝出大門  
My heart is a-pumping, I've got sand in my mouth  
我感到慾壑難填又味如嚼塵  
I feel like I'm heading up to a cardiac arrest  
我快要心臟驟停  
I want to scream in the night, I want a manifest  
我只能午夜呼號卻無處自證  
I've got that wide awake, give-and-take, five o'clock-in-the-morning feeling  
我懷著睜眼到天明的麻木不仁  
I've got the hots for the sluts in the well thumbed pages of a magazine  
我渴求著使用過度的紙上情人  
I want to drive, want to fly like I do in the dreams I've never really been in  
我想像我從未實現的夢裡那樣狂賁  
I want to hump, want to jump, want to heat up, cool down in a dream machine  
我想在無限制的造夢機裡縱情馳騁_

_(I'm dreaming) From the waist on down  
我用下半身作夢  
(I'm dreaming) But I feel tired and bound  
現實卻摧人以準繩  
(I'm dreaming) Of a day when a cold shower helps my health  
願有一刻冷水澡能把我打醒  
(I'm dreaming) Dreaming, of the day I can control myself  
而自控之日終將賜我清淨_

然後毀滅就這樣開始了！即使經過這麼多年，這仍是一個她從未徹底消化的環節。同步於她趨前接受獻花的過程，身後每一下轟擊都像在提示她這一切有多傻：她無法不聯想到建造的人該有多心疼、善後的人該有多困擾，以及這些早夭的物資原本又該有多長的使用壽命；但她同時也難以抗拒地享受這一切。以某種聯攜的方式，她既是作為隊伍的一員，共享著宣洩的快意；也是作為觀眾的一份子，見證著震撼的奇觀；而作為 _作品中的一個部件_ ⋯⋯當她注視著他們的驅動者一反其柔弱的表象，忽爾化身為怪力無窮的頂尖運動員，手中的樂器宛如承受不住貫穿其間的憤怒而爆裂的五臟六腑，琴身散射為血肉、琴橋粉碎成齏骨、藕斷絲連的琴弦如沾黏的筋脈管絡⋯⋯她總是會產生一種物傷其類的哀憐。那宛如被屠宰獻祭的牲畜所發出的聲聲悲鳴，每一聲都淒厲得她膽戰心驚，每一聲都鞭笞得她身歷其境——每一聲——都共鳴著她的感情，她的處境，乃至於她可見的終景。

捧著滿懷的花束，芮金娜凝望那具不知所屬的屍身被拋進海中，嗜血的群鯊霎時一湧而上，頃刻將之瓜分得片甲不留。逕自出神間，臉上猛然蹭來一片濕漉漉的溫熱物體。她向右探看，隨即遭一副缺牙的笑容撞了個正著，其後是一塊厚實的墊背將兩人攬入臂彎。鼻間嗅著燈具灼燒汗水的燃油氣味，她感覺到呼吸和心跳逐漸從狂飆的節奏中回穩；但就在下一刻，它們同時懸停下來，因為有隻手正從左邊小心翼翼地撥開她的頭髮。

芮金娜屏氣凝神地等待了好半天，卻什麼也沒等到。好奇心一下子蓋過了矜持，引她主動轉過去探詢。

僵立於她的左首，彼得的臉色蒼白得不似活人，兩隻眼睛像暗夜中的煢煢鬼火，驟明驟滅地刮削著她的側顏。

「你⋯⋯你的耳朵⋯⋯它⋯⋯它在流血⋯⋯」

聞言，芮金娜本能地抬手往耳朵碰了碰，兌過來檢查時，她看到指尖沾有一抹暗紅。

「哦，真的耶？我前幾天拔耳環弄傷了耳朵，大概是剛才的動作太大，又被扯破了吧？」眼前正對著煩惱的根源，她不是很樂意重返那個徘徊河畔的傷心夜晚；然而對方流露出的恐慌讓她不由自主地跟著掛懷了起來。

「那你的耳環呢？」只聽見他顫著嗓子繼續追問。

「我怕傷口發炎，這幾天就沒有⋯⋯」

「我是說你原本戴著的那副——那隻耳環，」彼得突然轉為嚴厲地指示道：「就是你首映會當晚戴的，隔天掉了一隻，後來還是一直戴著的那另外半副。」

對於這整段異常詳細的敘述，芮金娜眨眨眼，一時不能確定該作何解讀。循著記憶，她伸手探向腰際，卻未搆到預料中的麂皮布料；原來她在台上早就把外套丟給獻花的粉絲了，倒沒想到口袋裡還藏了隻沒扔成的耳環。

「呃，我想我把它丟掉了。」她在心裡暗暗懊惱，一方面又受不了牽腸掛肚的自己。未作多想，她隨口做了個簡單的自我安慰：「反正是不成對的殘次品，一直戴著也沒什麼意思。不是都說覆水難收嗎？事已成定局，後悔也無濟於事。」

就著她這句點評，彼得像是卡帶的錄影畫面般停格了數秒，刷白的臉色不知怎麼搞的，竟能比原先更加死氣深沉。

「是的，你說的沒錯，我只是⋯⋯」須臾之間，他從一把張到極致的弓弦垮為泄了氣的皮球。「我不知道我在想什麼，忘了它吧。」

芮金娜奇怪地端詳對方，直覺告訴她有什麼地方出了錯，但她實在找不出原因。也許她應該藉此機會和他好好談一談？都經歷過了最醜惡的爭執手段，她還有什麼好怕的？她可不認為他們倆做得出比透過媒體向彼此放話更幼稚的事。

「待會不是還有慶功宴嗎？這裡馬上就要清場了，我們先出去再說。」幸好再也沒有比酒足飯飽後更適合談話的時機了。到時候人人都會比平常放鬆，也多了暢所欲言的餘裕，加上有那麼多從旁緩衝的親朋好友，最壞的劇本想必是不會發生的吧？

在她的引導下，彼得好像聽懂了，又好像壓根沒聽進去似的點點頭，口中只是疲倦地應了一聲：「好。」

尾隨著三名隊友走進通道，滿腹疑惑的芮金娜確信自己的搭檔剛才想說的是 _一點都不好_ 。

＊

將花束交給更衣室裡的助理，芮金娜沒換衣服便匆匆返回場內。與散場的人群背道而馳，她朝著舞台的方向一路疾行，在確認到那幾名粉絲仍逗留於舞池的瞬間，她開心得差點跳了起來。三步併作兩步地湊上前，迎面而來的是一聲與她心情相應的尖叫：那件揮舞在前方的卡其色衣物，不是她心心念念的外套是什麼？

「芮金娜！幸好你回來了！我想請你在外套上簽名，可是又不知道怎麼去派對場地——」

「而我跟她說白痴才會找隨團人員打聽，誰打聽誰就活該被當成骨肉皮——」

「然後他們居然想叫我直接去問骨肉皮，你不知道那些女人有多臭屁——」

「不過這下問題都解決了，因為我根本不想去什麼鬼派對，那種場合無聊死了⋯⋯」

在女孩們你一言我一語的話聲中，芮金娜迫不及待地伸手探向此行的目標；然而隨著她翻遍每一個口袋，熱騰騰的心也逐漸冷卻了下來——任憑她再怎麼使勁默禱，那隻小小的塑膠製品就是沒有復還的跡象

「你在找什麼東西嗎？」她的小粉絲們並沒有錯過這個動作的含義，此時正從台下朝她翹首企盼。

望著這群天真的少女，芮金娜意識到自己若是在此要求失物協尋，恐怕會為團體帶來潛在的信任危機。引起朋友之間的懷疑已經夠糟的了，要是再遭到崇拜的對象質疑該有多麽羞辱人啊！她太瞭解那種感受，可不打算讓別人承受同樣的苦楚。也許東西本來就掉在別處——而且就算被人拿走又如何？不過是隻不成對的便宜耳環，她再戴一萬年也不會有人當回事；現在既然由老天替她收去了煩惱，她本該慶幸無事一身輕才是。

為了儘快擺脫這份不合宜的失落感，芮金娜主動拾起了偶像應盡的義務：「我在找筆呢——剛才是誰說要我簽名的？」

「簽給我吧——簽給佩妮蓮恩！拜託拜託拜託⋯⋯」其中一名女孩立刻跳起來懇求。

「你確定嗎，這樣會影響到轉賣的價格喔？」手上畫著機械性的軌跡，嘴裡作著無味的打趣，眼前面對的是一件平板得不能再暗淡的表演服，只因為她的注意力全都集中在喉頭那塊哽咽不去的疙瘩：為什麼她所有的理智都在警告她執著無益，偏偏只要想到某人失望的眼神，她的心就會不聽話地碎成一片片，而這一切竟然變得不再有意義了呢？

「我才不會賣呢！等我死了，我要把它帶進棺材裡陪葬。」台下青澀的臉龐彷彿映照著她有待開導的自我。

「或者在那之前，你可以用自己的名字來替它增值，區區一件簽名外套算得了什麼？這世上有更多更好的東西值得你爭取。」

說完冠冕堂皇的正論，芮金娜卻覺得立足的地面更加虛浮了。她要怎麼告訴這些女孩：一個人真正想要的東西往往是再大的名氣和再多的金錢也無法換到的？她又怎麼拿得出底氣教她們為自己盤算——基於她本人是這般愚蠢，蠢到就連最最愚蠢的念頭都不是出自於自己？她甚至不需要明白那是什麼，就為了它來自對方——但這個 _對方_ 正是為她聯繫到 _一切理想境界_ 的樞紐，她為之獻身難道不是理所當然的嗎？只要她獻身的目的是 _對_ 的，只要她能牢牢把握住 _最高的_ 價值⋯⋯

就像是要考驗她的信仰，一個挑戰在這時候出現了！

「用不著這麼辛苦吧！你想要什麼？告訴爹地，讓爹地買給你。」緊跟著這句插話，一陣訕笑從角落裡蔓延開來。

「你在搞笑嗎？現在的女人早就不吃這套了！她們都敢拋下本份，跑到大街上跟你搶飯碗，你還以為她們會喊你爹啊？你充其量只能做她們的⋯⋯」

「她們的什麼？」

「按摩棒！我聽說那些母豬最近在流行這玩意！」

「那又怎樣？有這根按摩棒，老子還不是照樣可以插得她們哀哀叫？」隨之而來的是又一陣笑聲，然後是一連串膠底刮地的磨擦聲。自暗處走出一群形容乖戾的男人，他們理著平頭，穿著布面夾克和整齊劃一的短靴，為首的一人正往尾端的女孩身後靠近。

在極短的時間內，芮金娜作出了她不管多少次都會這麼作的判斷——她想保護的從來都不只是一個人或一件事，而是某種更廣大的、更長遠的、更深邃的、更脆弱的⋯⋯

她想都不想便從台上一躍而下，阻攔在一切威脅之前，保護 _他所創造的可能性_ 。

「你們不是買票的觀眾，誰讓你們進來的？」這項出人意表的舉動果然造就了一定程度的威懾效果，三名光頭黨成員不約而同地停下腳步，左顧右盼了好一會，明顯是在觀望她是否帶來了保全。

趁著這個空檔，芮金娜趕緊用眼神指揮女孩們撤離，等到最後一道裙襬消失在門後，她才如釋重負地鬆了口氣。她的兩名保鑣就在不遠處待命，那些女孩向他們求救應該要不了多久。況且她也不是沒有長腳，若是苗頭不對，她再開溜也就是了。

豈料就在這時候，又有人闖進了會場：幾名青少年赫然現身於每一扇出口，訓練有素地關上了門。幾聲殘響過後，偌大的會場裡就剩下她和三名來者不善的陌生人兩造對峙。

「誰說我們沒買票的？我們買了票卻沒看到想看的表演，誰要為此負責？」

「人家現在脫衣服的價碼可高了，當然不屑再脫給我們這些屌絲看啦。」

「不脫就不脫，包這麼緊也太沒誠意了。該不會想學那些賣肉發跡的脫星，撈完還想穿回去裝什麼貞節烈女吧？」

是的，她真的很愚蠢——蠢的不是她將自身的福祉置之度外，而是她明知自己在這份信仰中，無論多麽努力地往高處追尋，仍然永遠只能獲得最低層次的肯定；但她就是捨不得放手，因為 _那個世界_ 是如此美好，只要能與之企及哪怕只是多一點點，她甚至不在乎是以什麼樣的形式。

數日前比爾的欲言又止以及兩名突如其來的保鑣總算在她腦中理順了因果。芮金娜固然知道眼下唯一的逃脫路線位於舞台後方，但在她不得不將毫無防備的背部朝向敵人之前，最好的對策恐怕還是觀情勢以待援兵。

「廢話少說，你們找我有何貴幹？」

「你沒收到信嗎？」帶頭的男子冷不防抖出一個她沒想到的問題。

「什麼信？」

「別裝傻，賤人。我弟弟把他的遺書寄給你，儘管你配不上。」

對於這個訊息量，芮金娜簡直反應不過來。「什⋯⋯什麼遺書？我認識你弟嗎？⋯⋯總之他還好嗎？」

「 **他好不好不用你過問，你這個千人騎萬人肏的賤屄！** 」男人突然朝她大吼。芮金娜幾乎嚇得倒退了幾步，卻硬是強迫自己站住了。不管有沒有用，她絕不願意在這裡露出害怕的樣子。

「我只是想搞清楚自己面對的是什麼，能請你好好解釋嗎？」

「少在那邊跟我裝腔作勢的假正經，臭婊子，你很清楚你面對的是什麼！還是說被你毀掉的男人太多，你連誰是誰都記不清了？」他咬牙切齒地啐了一聲。「我弟弟再沒用，也輪不到你這種妓女來糟蹋，他真是瞎了眼才看不出你是什麼貨色，居然會因為一個賣屄的多脫了幾件衣服就吵著要尋死⋯⋯」

「等等，你是說⋯⋯我拍個花花公子居然把你弟害死了？」芮金娜傻眼了，都忘了害怕。

「放屁！就憑你？你算什麼東西？少往自己臉上貼金了！」

芮金娜呼出口氣。「沒事就好。所以他很傷心，這我明白了。你到底要我怎樣？」

「我要你跟他道歉，承認你是個見錢眼開的婊子，誰都能肏——說你不配得到他的感情。」

芮金娜翻了個白眼，開始有些生氣了。這都多大點事啊？值得這樣興師動眾的鬧騰嗎？「如果我說不呢？」

「那你就在這裡用你身上那三個洞乖乖伺候我們三個，就像你每晚在你那個樂團裡負責的那樣！」

「我操你媽的——」芮金娜一個箭步衝上前，甩手就要往那人臉上招呼。不過在她的掌心接觸到任何物體之前，一大片黑影遽然越過頭頂。砰然巨響，芮金娜被震得跌坐在地，她的對手消失了，取而代之的是一顆碎裂的大型音箱。

「 **滾。** 」

舞台上傳來一聲陰冷無比的命令，矗立在那裡的是一道她再熟悉不過的頎長身影。得知救兵到了——雖然並非從預期的方向——芮金娜卻沒有辦法放下心來。她太清楚這個人的行為模式了！

被音箱擊中的男人一動也不動地倒在地下；值此劇變，他的兩名同伴呆立在原地，片刻間走也不是，不走也不是。見無人聽從自己的號令，台上的人當即轉身，顯然是要搬起第二顆音箱繼續攻擊。

意識到倒地的男人在無力自衛的情況下，若是被砸中要害，後果必然不堪設想。芮金娜焦急地從地上爬起來，一面跑向舞台的方位，一面放聲大喊：「彼得！住手！你會殺了他的！」

沒有回應——這也在意料之中。從梯架前緣翻身上台，芮金娜一把拉住搭檔的手臂，想將他從表演的癲狂狀態中喚醒。

在那一剎那，她恍若捲入了一片瀰天漫地的亙古洪流，正以排山倒海之勢湧向無盡的未知遠方，沿途吞噬的萬象皆化為變動的能量，將是非善惡正負美醜全部一視同仁地弭平。她在其中固然渺小如滄海一粟，奇怪的是卻始終能夠找到屬於自己一席之地：也許是一枝新葉、一簇鳥羽、一朵雪花、一束微光⋯⋯她無從施力，唯有隨波逐流地牽引；然而對此她竟未有一絲一毫的抵觸，因為這正是她夢寐以求的理想境界：被超越一切的力量帶走。

冥冥之中，她能感覺到自己的軀殼正在有限的時空中凌風而起，即將要被一股強大的離心力自高處甩落至數十呎外的地面；而有那麼稍縱即逝的一毫秒，她是真真切切地相信 _就算這樣也沒有關係_ 。

但就在這一毫秒間，那股力量像海市蜃樓一樣迅速消散了，她所攀附住的只是一隻高舉在半空中的清瘦臂膀，其持有者深深望進她的眼睛裡寫滿了恐懼。

後知後覺地，她也想起了恐懼，想起了疼痛，想起了哀愁，想起了他們只是肉體俗胎的兩個凡人。

下一秒，她被納入一個體溫熨燙而骨骼鋒利的懷抱，一個僅僅由血和肉、毛髮與皮膚、汗水及淚水構成的懷抱。這裡沒有宏大的概念，沒有野心勃勃的展望，沒有幽微的思慮和無遠弗屆的想像，只有她被他用碾碎山稜、閉合天地的渴望和珍視所釀成的力度揉進自己的身體；於是關於粉身碎骨該有的恐懼、疼痛和哀愁全數得到了撫平，其餘種種再也無關緊要，她只希望能夠永遠待在這裡。

推開鐵門的傾軋聲自前方響起。芮金娜連忙掙脫環住自己的臂膀，打起精神迎向來人：她的兩名保鑣攜一眾警衛接手了會場。在他們收拾場中狼籍之時，地上那人已經搖搖晃晃地爬了起來，所幸看著並無嚴重的傷勢。

「該拿他們怎麼辦呢？」制住三名入侵者後，其中一名保鑣向她發問。

「交給比爾處理吧，不然我也不知道該怎麼辦才好。」將額髮撥到頭上，芮金娜只能如此吩咐道。她自己都尚未從衝擊中平復，更何況掌中還嵌了隻緊抓著她不放的大手。

場面淨空後，她轉過來面向這個千頭萬緒不知從何說起的對象，腦子裡想著要問他折返的原因，心一急卻迸出這句話來：「對不起，我找不到那隻耳環，看來我是真的搞丟了。」

彼得用一種很難說是不可置信還是果不其然的複雜眼神定定地瞅著她。

「你的耳朵都受傷了，還管什麼耳環？先前是我糊塗了⋯⋯」他伸出一手梳開她左側的頭髮，視線先是在她耳畔逡巡，隨角度向下卻顯得越來越恐慌。

「不對，這不是你耳朵流的血⋯⋯那些人對你做了什麼？你傷到哪裡了？」

「什麼？我沒有跟他們起衝突啊，怎麼可能會⋯⋯」芮金娜低頭檢查自己的身體，首先留意到袖子上的血跡，接著才發現上衣的蕾絲和下身的牛仔褲都佈滿了紅痕。

驚慌了幾秒，她這才想通是怎麼一回事。

「不是我，是你在流血！你看你，指甲都快脫落了，難道不覺得痛嗎？」她一把攫起對方的右手，托到跟前仔細審視。

「對了，表演結束後我原本是打算去醫務室的，不過今天提前清場，趕著去慶功宴的人全都鎖門走光了⋯⋯」

「我先給你消毒吧，天曉得你在那顆破音箱上蹭到了什麼？這裡好歹是個搞搖滾的場子，總有些酒精才對⋯⋯」她放開對方的手，朝舞台上兜了一圈，最後停留在約翰的麥克風架前：那裡塞了一對欲蓋彌彰的不透明水壺。

她打開來聞了聞。「嗯⋯⋯是奶油雪利。」

「所以呢？」彼得滿臉期待地望著她。

「所以不能用啦！度數太低了，而且又含糖，用它還不如去沖自來水算了！」芮金娜不可思議地瞪回去，「你們在藝術學校裡到底都學了些什麼啊？」

被她一頓數落，彼得像隻捱罵的大型犬一樣垂頭喪氣地覷著地板。

嘆口氣，她重新想了個辦法。「我帶你去附近的藥局看看吧，也只好這樣了。」

「羅尼的錄音車上有急救箱，還有些烈酒。」只聽他突兀地開口，末了又遊說似的加碼一句：「它現在就停在會場外面。」

芮金娜思考了一下這項提案，心中有股難以言喻的彆扭：不是她自己打定主意要和對方談談的嗎？即使場合突然由眾所矚目的公開飯局換成隱蔽狹小的密閉空間，參與者也不過就是兩名普通的人類，橫豎還能出什麼大事？

她看向另一個人，另一個人也正看向她。那雙眼睛裡流竄的是她絕不會錯過的挑釁。

所以她這股彆扭究竟是出於不敢答應，還是不忍拒絕呢？

「帶路吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於Pete和Kit Lambert關係惡化原因的說法，本文採用紀錄片《Lambert & Stamp》中Pete的自述：他認為肇因是自己故意把《Tommy》電影交給其他人製作，引起了Kit後來的恨意。需要澄清的是文中絕交信一事子虛烏有，此時期的Pete開始認為Roger的判斷是對的，與前任經紀人之間的問題已無法挽回，但他仍舊試圖和Kit保持聯絡，儘管後者態度飄忽。  
>   
>  **本章使用曲目：**  
>  **〈Dreaming From the Waist〉：** 原名〈The Day I Can Control Myself〉，收錄於專輯《The Who by Numbers》。原本寫了一個Regina與女孩們討論這首歌的女性解讀的段子，無奈劇情接不順只好忍痛割捨。  
>  **〈Blue, Red and Grey〉：** 收錄於專輯《The Who by Numbers》。  
>  **〈Bargain〉：** 收錄於專輯《Who's Next》。個人認為最好的湯式情歌都是關於信仰的。  
>   
> - **牽牛星8800（Altair 8800）：** 於1975年上市，最早開始普及的微型電腦機體之一。  
> - **丹妮（Denny）：** Pete的外祖母，Betty的母親，患有精神疾病。  
> - **賈桂琳（Jackie Curbishley）：** Bill當時的妻子，曾經擔任Pete的個人經紀人。  
> - **巴尼（Richard Barnes）：** Pete在伊靈藝術學院的同學兼室友，在他們發跡後一度失聯。後來又重逢。作為樂團相關文章撰寫者一直活躍著。  
> - **傑克（Irish Jack）：** 樂團在Mod時代混俱樂部時就一路追隨的老觀眾。第五章提到的「Regina帶著荷槍實彈的打手威風凜凜地退場」是來自這位對Roger的印象。  
> - **柏拉圖《會飲篇》（The Symposium）：** 在本文中是用作男同性戀暗示，尤其流傳在牛津劍橋圈子。Kit Lambert出身牛津三一學院。前段使用的queer一詞在70年代是對同性戀的貶稱，要到80年代末之後才開始扭轉意義。  
> - **佩妮蓮恩（Pennie Lane）：** 主要對照的是電影《成名在望（Almost Famous）》的女主角。該片導演是著名湯粉。  
> - **光頭黨（Skinheads）：** 60年代初在英國原本只是與時尚有關的次文化，到了70年代開始漸漸與種族歧視與白人至上主義掛鉤，至70年代末開始被標示為極右仇恨團體。Keith意外撞死司機Neil Boland的事件起因就是遭到光頭黨攻擊。  
> 


End file.
